Harry Potter e a II Grande Guerra Bruxa
by Rodrigo Salvador
Summary: HG e RHr. Versão paralela a DH. A FIC ocorre após a Morte de Dumbledore.Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina estarão juntos nessa aventura, onde o final será imprevisivel, e muito diferente daquele descrito por J.K. Rowling.
1. Prólogo

Acho que devo algumas explicações antes do começo da Fic. 

Bom, gostaria primeiramente de dizer que essa Fic se passa durante o que seria o sИtimo ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Muitos dizem que talvez ele não volte, mas provavelmente ele voltará em minha fic, afinal ela é feita de acordo como eu gostaria que tudo acontecesse.

A trama se passa sempre o mais prСximo possivel do estilo J.K, pois eu nЦo fujo da caracterizaГЦo dos personagens e muito menos   
Acho que devo algumas explicações antes do começo da Fic.

Bom, gostaria primeiramente de dizer que essa Fic se passa durante o que seria o sétimo ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Muitos dizem que talvez ele não volte, mas provavelmente ele voltará em minha fic, afinal ela é feita de acordo como eu gostaria que tudo acontecesse.

A trama se passa sempre o mais próximo possivel do estilo J.K, pois eu não fujo da caracterização dos personagens e muito menos da linha de raciocinio de nossa autora. Longe de mim querer me comparar a ela, mas eu não desvio o que eu chamo de padrão descritivo e narrativo da Jk, que todos podem perceber é singular e dificilmente segue outro ritmo.

Vindo de Familia de Puros-Sangues, aprecio nossa linhagem e também todas as outras, porém esclareço que não haverão SHIPS Não-Tradicionais, pois sou extremamente conservador.

Fiquem atentos a diversos detalhes da Fic, pois pode não parecer, mas eu escolho minunciosamente determinados fatos, que podem lhe elucidar boa parte da trama e dos acontecimentos que virão a seguir.

A Fic está pronta no papel, mas somente o enredo, então eu preciso conectá-la a todo um aparato em forma de teatro, com falas, cenários e tudo o mais, por isso a demora entre cada capitulo. Tenho a meta de terminar até o final do ano, pois estarei lançando uma outra fic Pós-Hogwarts, em que eu irei aproveitar os detalhes do derradeiro livro da série.

Tenho a previsão de mais ou menos 30 capitulos para essa Fic, podendo aumentar ou diminuir, tudo de acordo com o andamento dela.

Sou contra a pressão por comentários e votos, e tampouco vou deixar de postar se não obtive-los, porém é muito importante para nós, autores, que vocês comentem, mesmo que seja para dizer que gostou ou não gostou, pois é isso que em grande parte nos motiva a continuar escrevendo nesse mundo tão gostoso que é o de Harry Potter.

Minhas fics são betadas por mim mesmo, porém aceito sugestões e até mesmo correções que forem perceptiveis por vocês, afinal não somos infaliveis.

Àqueles que quiserem me contactar, é raro eu entrar no MSN, porém ficarei imensamente grato em discutir teorias e quaisquer assuntos por email.  
Eis aqui eles:  
Obrigado a todos mais uma vez e uma Ótima Leitura.

Rodrigo Salvador


	2. O Começo do Fim

**Harry Potter e a II Grande Guerra Bruxa**

**Capitulo 1 – O começo do fim  
**  
Após o término do ano letivo, Harry Potter decidiu cumprir a promessa que fizera a Dumbledore e retornou pela última vez a casa dos Dursley.

Alheio a indiferença dos tios, passou muitos dias refletindo sobre tudo que havia ocorrido no último ano. Sentado em sua cama, as terríveis Horcruxes vinham a sua cabeça, assim como a vida de Tom Riddle, a morte de Dumbledore, que o perturbava em todos os sonhos, junto da lembrança de um ser que era tão odiado quanto o próprio Voldemort, o antigo professor Severo Snape.

Harry tentava a todo custo manter suas lembranças, pensamentos e problemas focados em tais fatos, porém algo mais forte que sua vontade, que suas lembranças ou mesmo que sua própria existência o impedia de desfalecer ou pensar em qualquer outra coisa: uma garota, cujo nome pairava em tudo que Harry via - Gina.

Por mais que insistisse, os pensamentos dos momentos felizes, o primeiro beijo apaixonado em meio a uma vitória no Quadribol, as declarações de amor, tempos que fizeram Harry esquecer dos problemas, que o ensinaram a lidar com a morte do padrinho, tudo realmente parecia um sonho que não acontecera e que nunca seria concretizado.

Por mais que relutasse em resistir à ruiva de seus sonhos, uma batalha interna o assolava.

_Voldemort a usará para chegar a mim! Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de a perder_  
Ele já a usou e você nunca foi um bom Oclumente... Ele saberá de qualquer forma.  
_Ele não a usaria estando separada de mim! Eu treinarei Oclumência_  
E você acha que vai adiantar? Siga seu coração...  
_E me arriscar a perder a pessoa que amo? Eu não agüentaria mais uma morte_  
Então a decisão dela não vale nada? Será que ela não está disposta a arriscar?  
_Nunca, nunca... Não vou perdê-la! A decisão está tomada e não voltarei atrás._  
Você não manda no seu coração e não se esqueça de Dumbledore... O desejo dele...  
_Pare de me atormentar! Não quero mais pensar nisso..._

Harry, sem perceber, adormecera ali mesmo, pensando em inúmeras coisas e freqüentemente sendo invadido pela imagem de sua amada, tencionando a desistir de sua decisão para poder tê-la novamente em seus braços. Tinha que ser forte e agüentar a todo custo.

Acordara ao nascer do sol, com os raios penetrando de maneira espectral no quarto, e decidiu se levantar, mas com muito esforço, pois dormira de mal jeito e suas costas berravam por uma massagem. "Ai, se minha ruiva estivesse aqui..."

Procurando tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, tomou uma ducha gelada e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha para tomar o café da manhã.

Ao adentrar a limpíssima cozinha de seus tios, encontrou-os já em seus devidos lugares, em torno de uma mesa nova, reluzente e de cristal, e se dirigiu ao fogão para fazer os bacons. Ao revirar os olhos com a fumaça que provinha da frigideira, reparou em algo que lhe chamou a atenção: sua tia Petúnia o estudava de maneira i _quase /i _carismática, não mais mantendo aquela face a qual o garoto estava acostumado. Esfregou os olhos, por pensar estar tendo alucinações, e ao olhar novamente viu a face de sua tia se contrair em um tom de preocupação. Alheio aos fatos tio Válter deu uma gargalhada e disparou para o sobrinho:

- Nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida, afinal HOJE é dia 30 de Julho, e significa que daqui a algumas horas você terá definitivamente partido dessa casa! – disse tio Válter, satisfeito, com um ar presunçoso para Harry.

Harry parecia acordar de um devaneio quando realmente se recordou que faria 17 anos e estaria, enfim, livre dos tios, livre para entrar na Ordem e finalmente livre para caçar Voldemort sem se preocupar com nada mais. Pelo menos era assim que ele pensara.

Tranqüilamente mirou o tio, estudando-o, e por fim as palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo dele conseguir segurá-las.

- Prefiro morrer caçando Voldemort a ter que olhar para a cara de vocês novamente, e, sinceramente, espero que ele faça uma visita cordial para vocês. Assim me poupará o trabalho de me preocupar com vermes. – em tom firme e decidido, saiu da cozinha, deixando os tios e primo atônitos.

Subindo as escadas, furioso e surpreso com si próprio, ouviu vagamente a voz de seu tio.

"Depois de tudo que fizemos a ele, esse moleque tem coragem de dizer isso, francamente..."

Ignorando o comentário, adentrou o quarto e sentou na parte do recosto da cadeira, de modo que tinha completa visão da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Sem se dar conta de quanto tempo estava vagando em sonhos, viu ao longe três corujas em direção a sua janela. Rapidamente se levantou, fato que quase o fez cair, abriu a janela e aguardou as cartas e pergaminhos serem depositados em sua cama.

Sentou-se de modo eufórico, sem esconder a preocupação e ansiedade que sentia, e pegou o Profeta Diário. Tudo pareceu parar por um segundo e ele congelou ao ler a manchete na primeira página:

_Azkaban em Ruínas_

Fato igualmente preocupante é o sumiço dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, agora liderada pelo famoso ex-auror Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody. Muitos acreditam que seja pela baixa que sofreram com a perda de Dumbledore, outros que eles estão apenas traçando um plano para deter os inimigos, porém acreditamos que os membros se acovardaram e estão procurando meios de deixar o país ilegalmente para não serem julgados por covardia ou omissão (continua na página 5).

Extremamente irritado e preocupado com as notícias, Harry jogou o jornal para o outro lado do quarto e tentou respirar fundo, procurando se acalmar. Pegou uma carta com uma caligrafia torta e disforme e rapidamente a reconheceu como sendo do seu melhor amigo, Rony. Abriu a carta lentamente e se deparou com a mensagem. 

Sei que deve estar muito preocupado com tudo que está acontecendo, mas gostaria de pedir que você não faça nenhuma loucura, não saia da casa dos seus tios e espere pela gente. Eu sei que sou a pessoa menos indicada para dizer isso, mas lembra aquela carta que a Ordem recebeu? Então, receberam outra, e o cara é da confiança do Dumbledore. Você lembra o que ele deixou escrito pro Moody. E na carta falava claramente de alguns ataques, Harry, hoje a noite, cara! A gente vai pra casa dos seus tios antes do seu aniversário e aí te conto tudo certinho.

Queria também falar com você sobre o meu pai. Ele saiu para aquela missão que Dumbledore deixou para ele fazer após a morte e se comunica muito pouco com a gente. Estamos ficando preocupados. Mas, por hora, temos coisas mais importantes para tratar.

Tô de saída agora pra resolver algumas coisas e não dá para escrever mais. Só peço que se cuide, amigo, pois você é o irmão que eu nunca tive e não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça. Ah, e por último, a Gina tá muito mal, cara. Não come e não dorme direito. Você sabe, ela é durona e não quer aparentar, mas a separação de vocês está apenas piorando a situação.

Um abraço de seu amigo,

Digerindo ainda os fatos que Ron lhe contara, e procurando entender o que o amigo tinha ocultado, lentamente abriu a segunda carta e reconheceu instantaneamente a caligrafia de Gina Weasley. Ao abrir a carta, sentiu suas mãos suarem ligeiramente, um tremor lhe percorrer todo o corpo e uma estranha palpitação em seu peito. 

Queria ser forte e não estar escrevendo essa carta, mas não dá, não consigo. As coisas estão de cabeça para baixo. Primeiro a Ordem em pânico, depois o medo de perder todo mundo, e agora essa ameaça a você. Não sei o que eu faço, não consigo mais comer direito, me concentrar nas coisas que eu tenho que fazer e nem mesmo em jogar Quadribol com meus irmãos quando eles passam aqui em casa para tentar procurar um pouco de conforto.

Eu pensei muito em tudo que você me disse e resolvi não questionar os seus motivos, mas eu tenho um pedido e um aviso para você. O pedido é muito simples: gostaria que você pensasse e deixasse seu coração decidir o que fazer. E quero ter uma conversa com você sobre isso quando você chegar aqui em casa.

E eu termino a carta dizendo que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar, amo você com todas as minhas forças, mas nem você me impedirá de te ajudar. Eu irei com vocês três na busca pelas Horcruxes e Voldemort. Sim, eu sei de tudo sobre elas, e não aceitarei uma recusa. Irei à força se for necessário. Você pode querer me manter afastada por medo de seus sentimentos, mas não irá me impedir de te ajudar.

Com amor e eternamente sua,

Não se perdoando por fazê-la sofrer dessa forma e com o coração apertado, decidiu que pensaria nisso mais tarde e esperaria até chegar à Toca para refletir e discutir o assunto com Gina. Preso em seus devaneios e sonhos, não se deu conta que havia mais uma carta junto com as demais, e se dirigiu ao banheiro para outro banho. Não estava agüentando a ansiedade, o nervosismo e a emoção que tomava conta de seu corpo e um banho gelado talvez o aliviasse.

Retornando do banho, ele se jogou de toalhas na cama e adormeceu, cansado e exausto por conta da noite anterior mal dormida. Apesar de despertado pela campainha dos Dursley, sentia, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, que não tivera pesadelos e acordou de seu sono com a impressão de um sonho muito agradável. Olhou no relógio e se assustou ao ver que eram 20:32 horas e que, dentro de menos de 4 horas, seria seu aniversário e reveria todas as pessoas que realmente se importavam com a sua presença.

Tirado de sua solidão e melancolia, ouviu um grito de seu tio Válter.

- Moleque, venha logo aqui jantar e ver essa porcaria de caixote que você recebeu! - gritava tio Valter a plenos pulmões.

Sem nenhuma pressa, mas com alguma curiosidade pelo fato de ter recebido algo pelo método trouxa, pois julgava que aquela campainha era exatamente para entregar o tal _caixote _, ele desceu as escadas novamente. Entrando sem alarde na cozinha, verificou sua tia cozinhando calmamente, Duda assistindo a algum torneio em que homens ficavam batendo uns nos outros pela televisão e tio Válter analisando atentamente o embrulho, que parecia mais uma pequena caixa de presentes do que um caixote, como se referira o tio.

- Acho que isso é meu – disse Harry sem emoção na voz. – Quem entregou? Era mesmo aquela pessoa que tocou a campainha? – finalizou Harry e, estendendo a mão, pegou a caixa e começou a analisá-la.

Alheio aos resmungos e xingamentos de seu tio para com ele, Harry subitamente sentiu uma estranha presença de magia e, com receio de que pudesse haver algo perigoso, pediu licença para abrir tranqüilamente seu _presente _na sala.

Reclinando-se no sofá e depositando a caixa no chão, puxou a varinha e mentalizou _Specialis revelio _em um movimento suave de varinha. A caixa se abriu e um pergaminho saltou bem alto e explodiu em cores vivas, que formavam a frase: "A hora está chegando, Harry Potter!"

Ouviu os gritos de medo de sua tia, visualizou Duda se escondendo embaixo da mesa e, como sempre, tio Válter o analisando com aquele olhar mortífero.

Completamente aturdido e surpreso com aquela mensagem, correu e abriu a porta de entrada da casa, deparando-se com a mesma calmaria que sempre houve na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Não havia nada suspeito, tampouco barulhos.

Harry, dando-se por vencido, cruzou novamente a soleira da porta e sentou-se no sofá, bufando, com os tios o analisando atentamente da cozinha, como se algo fosse explodir ou fazer alguma coisa que eles não julgassem _normal _. Caminhando lentamente, pegou algo para comer. Sentou-se à mesa e comeu vagarosamente, ignorando a presença de qualquer um no recinto.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, terminou a refeição e subiu as escadas rapidamente para escrever para Rony, quando se deparou com uma carta amassada no centro de sua cama. Completamente confuso com a situação, sentou-se na cama e abriu a carta rapidamente, contudo sem reconhecer a caligrafia da pessoa. 

Conforme adiantado por Ron Weasley, que presenciou nossa conversa, escrevo apenas para alertar que não há perigos até as 00h00min do dia 31 de Julho, portanto você não deve sair de casa, não deve sair no jardim e nem tampouco se aventurar em qualquer outro lugar que saia da casa de seus tios. Estaremos ai em breve para escoltá-lo até um lugar seguro.

Vigilância constante, não se esqueça.

- O que é isso moleque? Está pensando em usar essas coisas na minha casa? E ainda entra no meu quarto sem eu autorizar? Quem você pensa que é para agir dessa forma sua... - porém a voz do tio Valter foi silenciada por um estrondo na parte de fora da casa. Assustados, os tios olharam em pânico para Harry, que pigarreou e começou a falar:

- O que acontece é o seguinte: me escutem e eu falarei apenas uma vez. Acredito que dentro de pouco tempo o assassino de meus pais, aquele sujeito que também mandou os dementadores atacarem a mim e ao Duda no ano passado, estará na soleira dessa casa para um _acerto de contas _. Não adianta me olhar com essa cara, pois não há nada que eu possa fazer. – acrescentou Harry, devido a cara que seus tios faziam para ele. Pigarreou novamente e continuou. – Porém, alguns amigos, por assim dizer, estarão aqui em breve e teremos um papo _amigável _com nossos visitantes indesejados. Portanto, me ignorem como sempre fizeram por 17 anos, e dentro de pouco tempo vocês nunca mais irão me ver e, para sua segurança, NÃO saiam daqui. Nada de mal lhes acontecerá se vocês não se envolverem no que vai acontecer. Vou lacrar agora magicamente a porta para protegê-los. – finalizou, saindo do quarto e o lacrando com um feitiço protetor.

Saindo a largos passos, encaminhou-se para a sala e observou o relógio marcando 22h40min. Preocupado, subiu as escadas, pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e passou a observar todas as janelas, a varinha em punho e sob a capa, para não despertar a atenção.

Algum tempo depois, tudo o que Harry temia parecia estar acontecendo. Com os sentidos apurados, percebeu uma estranha movimentação por entre duas casas quase frontais a sua e, num súbito reflexo de luz, a imagem de um homem coberto com um manto negro e capuz fez Harry concluir que em breve seria atacado por Comensais da Morte.

Seu cérebro estava em pólvora. Pensava em inúmeras maneiras de se livrar do ataque e de onde estariam seus amigos. Por fim, chegou a uma brilhante conclusão:

- Harry, seu estúpido, a sua cicatriz não está doendo! – murmurou para si. Inconformado em como não tinha pensado nisso, Harry não notou que algo de estranho acontecia atrás dele, e que ele não estava mais sozinho.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. _Flashes _e diversas luzes verdes emanavam da lareira, junto com muito pó e fumaça. Completamente desprevenido, sacou a varinha e exclamou _Estupefaça _no primeiro vulto que conseguiu distinguir. Após o primeiro tombar, escondeu-se novamente sob o manto, deu a volta por trás do sofá e, quando fez menção de mentalizar _Sectumsempra _, foi jogado para trás com um feitiço azul que o descobriu da capa e o levitou alguns centímetros. Ainda não se dando por vencido, conseguiu gritar pela última vez _Pretificus Totalus _e foi desarmado, mas não antes de sorrir com o sucesso de outro ataque muito bem sucedido.

Tudo o que aconteceu foi tão rápido e dinâmico que Harry não parecia ter notado o que todos haviam notado. Gargalhadas ecoaram pelo local e, alguns segundos depois, com a luz acesa e sem fumaça, Harry viu a cena mais bizarra, engraçada e constrangedora de sua vida.

Um Moody perplexo com sua varinha ainda apontada para Harry, Lupin gargalhando de uma estátua de pedra que parecia muito a Tonks, algumas pessoas abaixadas e sorridentes olhando para ele e uma nervosa Hermione, com Rony deitado sobre seu colo, desacordado. Sem reação alguma, a única coisa que ele conseguiu proferir foi:

- Desculpem-me! – e olhou de maneira aturdida e cabisbaixa a todos. Quando as pessoas começaram a se levantar, ele foi colocado no chão e questionado por Lupin.

- Harry, qual era o local que costumávamos ir quando eu estava transformado em Lobisomem? – perguntou um Lupin sorridente e inquisidor olhando atentamente para Moody, que não desgrudava o olho de Harry.

- A Casa dos Gritos. Vocês entravam pelo Salgueiro Lutador, algo que eu descobri dolorosamente no meu terceiro ano, junto com Hermione e Rony. – disse em tom firme, sabendo exatamente o porquê daquela pergunta. Ao observar todos os presentes, surpreendeu-se ao ver ali, ao todo, 14 pessoas. Rony acordando no colo de Mione, Gina em um canto com os gêmeos, um pouco adiante estavam em pé Hagrid, Minerva, Quim, Gui, Carlinhos e, caído no chão, estava surpreendemente Dunga.

Após registrar a cena, foi em direção a Rony, estendeu a mão e murmurou:

- Desculpa, cara. É que você me deixou nervoso na carta e eu vi um monte de gente saindo da lareira e aparatando. A única coisa que eu pensei foi em infringir o maior dano possível aos invasores. – disse um Harry sério e arrependido.

- Sem problemas, Harry, eu te entendo. Você parece realmente bem melhor, hein! Me estuporou, paralisou a Tonks e só não acertou a Professora Minerva porque o Moody tem esse olho mágico dele. Não sei se te dou os parabéns ou uma repreensão. - comentou um Rony já com algum sarcasmo na voz. Sinal de que já estava curado, pensou Harry.

Hagrid o observava com o seu imenso tamanho, ainda com olheiras fundas, marcas com certeza do choro pela morte de Dumbledore. Não se contendo, abraçou Harry de tal forma que quase arrancou seus ossos e disse, por fim, com embargo na voz:

- Ah, Harry, se o professor estivesse aqui, nada disso estaria acontecendo! Mas confiamos em você. Estaremos aqui para te defender e, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. - disse Hagrid, parecendo tentar convencer mais a si mesmo do que o próprio garoto.

Passado o susto inicial, Rony e Tonks já recuperados, todos os restantes o cumprimentaram e, de propósito, Gina ficou por último. Abraçando a ruiva carinhosamente, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele interveio e disse em seu ouvido:

- Conversaremos sobre tudo depois, mas quero que saiba que eu te amo muito e que daria minha vida por você.

Não saberiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram abraçados e só se separaram porque ouviram um "_Hem Hem" _familiar, que fez com que voltassem a realidade.

Moody acenara para Harry se sentar em um sofá e todos davam agora total atenção para o ocorrido. Com um displicente aceno de varinha, todas as janelas estavam bloqueadas e cobertas por um estranho tecido disforme que fazia com que nada fosse visto da parte de fora da casa. Pigarreou e começou o discurso:

- Bom, Harry, como você já deve saber, temos companhias agradáveis do lado de fora. Felizmente, talvez Voldemort não esteja entre eles. Porém, temos motivos para supor o porquê de tal fato. Por hora, vamos nos focar nos comensais e traçar um pequeno plano de ação para quando você completar 17 anos. Acho que temos, hmm, 35 minutos. Enquanto detalhamos algo aqui na sala, porque você não acompanha seus amigos até o quarto? – sugeriu um Moody extremamente sério e com um ar de que não seria contrariado.

- Certo. – disse Harry, subindo as escadas e sendo acompanhado por Mione, Ron e Gina. Ao entrar no quarto, sentiu-se eufórico e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Tinha ali os amigos e diversos membros da Ordem. Porém, os Comensais lá fora o faziam temer que alguém não saísse com vida e algo dizia a Harry que ele estava certo.

Quando todos se acomodaram, Rony subitamente tomou a palavra.

- Bom, acho que primeiro vou resumir ao Harry o que está acontecendo e depois traçamos nosso próprio plano de combate, beleza? – questionou Rony, que recebeu sinais positivos com a cabeça. Pigarreou e continuou a falar. – Harry, não tem mais gente aqui para te proteger porque estão no ministério e o Moody acha que Voldemort não está aqui porque ele planeja matar alguns membros da Ordem e fazer você se abalar psicologicamente. E, enquanto isso, ele vai destruir o Ministério da Magia. Pelo menos é isso que ficamos sabendo e o que aquele cara estranho nos disse. O filho da mãe acertou sete vezes até agora e tem a anuência do Dumbledore, então não temos porque desconfiar do cara. Resumidamente, é isso, e vamos ao plano de combate, porque não temos muito tempo.

Harry, digerindo todas aquelas informações, parecia que surtaria, então resolveu questionar tudo calmamente quando chegasse à Toca. Acenando discretamente com a cabeça, levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto, pensando numa estratégia. Passados alguns segundos, talvez menos que um minuto, ele falou subitamente:

- Faremos o seguinte: a Ordem, com certeza, seguirá como uma linha ofensiva e não sabemos quantos comensais existem lá fora, nem onde eles estão. Então temos que traçar uma tática para atraí-los até um ponto onde possamos ver todos eles, ou pegá-los de surpresa. Ainda possuímos um trunfo, que é a capa da invisibilidade e poderia ser usada por um de nós. O que vocês acham?

Todos pareciam analisar a situação crítica em que se encontravam, até que Gina resolvera quebrar o silêncio.

- Que tal a Mione ir com a capa da invisibilidade pelo lado de trás da casa assim que sairmos? Porque vocês sabem que vai ter aquela velha conversa até todo mundo começar a se estuporar, então teremos um tempo para vasculhar. Irei eu, Mione com a capa e o Rony, e você fica na parte da frente para não levantar suspeitas. Quando estivermos certos de que não existem perigos pelas costas, iremos ao seu encontro. - finalizou a ruiva, com o cenho franzido, esperando por uma resposta.

- Acho um bom plano, Gina – falou um Harry muito sério. - E podemos pedir pro Moody dar uma olhada se não existe ninguém com capas da invisibilidade, que esteja com um feitiço ilusório para se camuflar. O que vocês acham? E, ahn, alguém aí se lembrou de trazer vassouras? Acho que a busca seria até mais rápida. – visto as afirmações negativas dos presentes, Harry continuou – Então Gina usará a minha vassoura, pois é a melhor piloto entre vocês. Rony ficará perto para garantir a segurança dela e a Mione com a capa, pois se algo der errado, ela é a mais indicada para tentar achar uma solução. Todos de acordo?

Após um murmúrio geral de aprovação, Harry, seguido por Rony, Mione e Gina, desceu as escadas e encontrou todos os presentes já preparados para a luta que viria a seguir. Harry falou antes que qualquer um pudesse se manifestar:

- Iremos ajudar, quer vocês queiram ou não. Daqui a 4 minutos eu serei maior de idade, Rony e Mione também já são maiores e a Gina estará conosco. Então nos digam o que irão fazer e poderemos ajudar. – disse num tom extremamente sério e com o máximo de energia na voz que ele conseguiu transmitir.

Moody fez menção de falar. Minerva olhava com uma expressão severa, porém bondosa. Foi Lupin quem se pronunciou.

- Tudo bem, então, garotos. O Moody já analisou e a maioria dos comensais estão escondidos nas casas a nossa frente. Creio eu que vocês já pensaram em nossa retaguarda, então serão responsáveis por ela, e, após segura, poderão se juntar a nós. Mas, lembrem-se, caso vocês se envolvam nisso, às vezes não poderemos lhes ajudar. Portanto, é necessário que fiquem juntos. Confio em vocês e sei que não nos decepcionarão. - finalizou um Lupin muito mais rígido e controlado que o normal. – Fiquem a postos. Assim que o relógio marcar 00h00min, o feitiço invocado por Dumbledore perderá sua força e sairemos ao jardim.


	3. Surrey e Ministério

_- Tudo bem então garotos, o Moody já analisou, e a maioria dos comensais estão escondidos nas casas a nossa frente. Creio eu que vocês já pensaram em nossa retaguarda, então vocês serão responsáveis por ela, e após segura poderão se juntar a nós. Mas lembrem-se, caso vocês se envolvam com isso, às vezes não poderemos lhes ajudar, portanto é necessário que fiquem juntos. Confio em vocês e sei que não irão nos decepcionar. - finalizou um Lupin muito mais rígido e controlado que o normal. – Fiquem a postos, assim que o relógio marcar 00h00min o feitiço invocado por Dumbledore perderá sua força e sairemos ao jardim._

**Capitulo 2 - Surrey e Ministério**

Minerva repentinamente desceu as escadas, ninguém havia notado sua falta entre os membros da Ordem. Ao chegar à sala pronunciou severamente a Harry:

-Harry como você pôde esquecer seus tios presos no próprio quarto? Eu os destranquei mas avisei a eles que não devem deixar essa casa, e também não bisbilhotar nas janelas para não correrem o risco de serem atingidos por feitiços. Confesso que se eu não tivesse tanta experiência com alunos teria os deixado lá trancados. Francamente, como são mal educados seus tios. – finalizou a professora em seu tom severo e único, não dando chances do garoto sequer pensar em responder.

O nervosismo instaurado havia tomando conta de todos. Tonks apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Harry como sinal de apoio. O garoto apenas olhava para a porta, e desviava o olhar para Gina, que estava a seu lado, segurando sua Firebolt. Mione já estava pronta para saltar e cobrir-se com a capa, e Ron sussurrava algo inaudível para Harry ou qualquer ser humano comum.

Ao som do relógio na parede frontal da sala, o relógio marcaria 00h00min, em 20 segundos e Harry fez a única coisa que não deveria fazer, ou talvez a única cabível no momento. Virou-se para Gina, beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e disse:

- Por Merlim Gina, não se exponha, eu não suportaria... Eu morreria. – mas foi calado pelo tilintar do relógio apontando que Harry enfim completara 17 anos. Não mais era um menino, e sim um homem formado, decidido e destinado a enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, e por um momento, com todas aquelas pessoas em sua volta, arriscando suas vidas para lutar por uma causa e também protegê-lo, ele sentiu que poderia haver esperança.

Um turbilhão púrpuro rodeava a casa, e involuntariamente todos se dirigiram ao jardim. Era um espetáculo de cores que desencadeava no céu, era possível pressentir o quão forte aquela mágica era pois causava um arrepio involuntário perpassando o corpo dos presentes inúmera vezes se esvaindo da casa dos Dursley, que outrora fora o lar do bruxo que viria a se tornar uma lenda viva. Harry focalizou Gina e Ron posicionados para cobrir a parte lateral e traseira da casa, e instintivamente, não saberia dizer como, Hermione estava parada a um ponto tangente aos dois. O espetáculo foi cessando ainda causando o espanto dos presentes, e Harry nunca havia presenciado algo assim, nem mesmo em seu quinto ano, quando os gêmeos deram aquele pequeno presente a Dolores Umbridge, e o que viria a seguir não era uma visão agradável.

O "campo de batalha" a frente nada mais era que um jardim bem cuidado grudado a casa, uma árvore sombreava a casa, se impondo sobre os postes de energia elétrica, um espaço amplo até a calçada e o restante uma rua comum. A casa dos Dursley possuía um grande quintal nos fundos e era bem larga, portanto o corredor que ladeava até a parte traseira da casa era relativamente comprido.

Lúcio Malfoy, ladeado por Goyle e Mcnair adentravam a visão dos membros da Ordem, sendo seguidos por 15 Comensais da Morte. Harry sem pestanejar puxou a varinha com a menção de atacá-los, porém foi contido por Lupin que estava a seu lado. Moody adiantou-se aos demais seguido por Hagrid, que estava com as faces contraídas e exalava o único sentimento que todos ali sentiam, mas sabiam dosar e controlar, um ódio sem igual que concedia ao meio-gigante uma aparência de assustar até mesmo um rabo-córneo, então Moody pronunciou:

- Vocês não são bem-vindos aqui Comensais, retirem-se e não haverá conflito. – disse com a varinha em punho e o semblante assustadoramente franzido. Harry jurou que poderia correr só com aquele olhar que o ex-auror lançava aos comensais. Um segundo após as palavras todos os combatentes tinham as varinhas em punho, porém Malfoy se adiantou e acenou brevemente a seus comensais.

- Me entregue o garoto Moody, e a localização de meu filho, que nada mais acontecerá a vocês. Ninguém precisa sair ferido, esse combate está perdido para vocês. Apenas façam o que eu mando e serei misericordioso, algo que o Lord das Trevas nunca concederia a vocês. – completou com uma estranha inquietação na voz.

O cérebro de Harry trabalhava a mil, tentando entender o porquê de Draco e Snape não terem se reunido aos comensais da morte. Captou a sua esquerda Rony e Gina avançando lentamente para visualizarem um corredor vertical e escuro, iluminado apenas por alguns lustres belíssimos, mas que estavam apagados, devido a magia que fizera toda a energia elétrica da rua se extinguir, que levava até o fundo da casa dos Dursley, a fim de ganhar vantagem quando o combate começasse. Subitamente, Harry vendo o silêncio que pairava no ar decidiu por fim finalizar aquela conversa que todos sabiam onde terminaria.

- Se me quer, e quer seu filho vivo Malfoy, venha me pegar. Assim como você tentou no ministério, falhará novamente em nossas mãos. – acrescentou Harry com as mãos suando e o semblante franzido devido à preocupação com a mentira que acabara de contar. Lucio estava atônito e os membros da Ordem pareciam saber que Harry estava blefando pois não esboçaram nenhuma reação. Por fim o silêncio foi quebrado por Malfoy que aparatou atrás dos comensais e gritou:

- Matem a todos. – foi a última palavra que Harry conseguiu ouvir antes que uma chuva de feitiços começasse a esvoaçar por todos os lados. Ao último olhar antes de iniciar o combate, pôde ver Gina perdendo-se pela parede lateral da casa, e avistou uma cena um tanto curiosa ao olhar ao redor dele. Os Dursley estavam encolhidos na janela do quarto de Harry assistindo a feroz batalha que estava sendo iniciada. Sem perder nem mais um segundo Harry localizou um comensal da morte e sem perder tempo bradou:

- _Estupefaça_ , e sorriu ao ver que acertara o alvo. O que viu a seguir foi um sujeito escapando ao combate e rumando as costas de seus amigos, que ele rapidamente reconheceu como Mcnair, o carrasco de Bicuço. Harry instantaneamente se livrou de um feitiço lançado em sua direção e disparou atrás de Mcnair, quando o viu lançar um feitiço em direção a Gina, que sobrevoava o fundo da casa dos Dursley. Sua raiva aumentou de uma maneira que ele não pensou duas vezes e bradara:

- _Crucio_- mas o feitiço explodiu na parede e não acertou o comensal que desatava a correr. Sem alternativa correu em seu encalço, rezando para que Gina estivesse bem.

Gina levantou vôo em meio ao início do combate sendo seguido por Rony e provavelmente por Hermione. Não sabia ao certo onde procurar, então rapidamente guinou a vassoura ao alto para ter uma visão periférica melhor da região. A batalha se tornava feroz e o vento gelado faziam percorrer um estranho arrepio gélido em suas costas. Percorrendo o perímetro, o que ela mais temia aconteceu. A alguns metros abaixo, um Comensal andava sorrateiro por detrás de uma árvore e encontraria Ron e Mione. Veloz como uma bala desceu ao encontro do comensal com a varinha em punho mas foi atingida na cauda fazendo-a perder o controle e cair da vassoura. Escutou uma voz ao longe, e a queda parecia não ter fim, ela descia lentamente, onde caiu com estrondo quando ficou a 2 metros do chão, caindo aparentemente inconsciente no chão.

- _Aresto Momentum_ - bradara Ron assim que viu sua irmã caindo com um feitiço que ele não viu de onde veio, o que suavizou a queda de Gina, mas foi surpreendido por um raio avermelhado que lhe atingiu a costela. Caiu de mal jeito, com uma falta de ar sobrenatural. O ar escapava de seus pulmões e a consciência estava se esvaindo. – não posso desmaiar agora, pensou Rony. Meus amigos precisam de mim, infelizmente estava sem ação durante algum tempo, mas conseguira ficar consciente, o que era um bom sinal. O comensal investira contra Rony novamente, dessa vez se aproximando com a varinha em punho pronto para liquidá-lo.

- Um traidor do sangue, meu mestre ficará satisfeito que dei cabo de um de vocês. Sua família tem sido um entrave durante alguns anos e iremos eliminar um a um, amantes dos trouxas. – acrescentou o comensal da morte em tom debochado. – Agora é seu fim caro Weasley, fundirei seu cérebro de tanta dor, _Cruc..._ - mas o comensal não conseguira terminar o feitiço, pois foi jogado com uma força descomunal por um jato colorido que fez com que ele voasse e batesse numa porta lateral dos fundos da casa dos Dursley.

Hermione lançou uma azaração tão forte que o comensal não teve tempo algum para reagir, e também contara com os elementos surpresa, a capa da invisibilidade e o feitiço não verbal, que davam ao atacante alguns centésimos de segundo de vantagem sobre seu oponente. Correndo em direção a Rony, a garota não percebeu os dois vultos se aproximando em direção ao fundo da casa, agitou rapidamente a varinha e pronunciou:

- _Enervate_ , ao mesmo tempo em que acenava e conjurava a varinha do "amigo". Ainda zonzo com o impacto, levantou-se lentamente e apanhou sua varinha. Hermione espiou por seu ombro para verificar como andava o comensal, mas ele parecia desacordado. Por fim falou: - Você quer me matar de susto? Foi muito nobre o que você fez, mas você tem que se concentrar a sua volta quando está no campo de batalha. – acrescentou a garota visivelmente preocupada, que se assustou com o semblante de Rony, que olhava na direção contrária a Mione.

Mcnair adentrou o fundo da casa, e avistou duas pessoas conversando e aparentemente descontraídas, sem ter dúvida de suas ordens, murmurou: - Adeus infelizes, _Avada Ked..._

O que se sucedeu depois disso foi tão rápido que ninguém soube direito o que aconteceu. Ao presenciar o comensal lançando uma azaração da morte em sua direção, Rony empurrou bruscamente Hermione, que caiu no chão com um baque seco, ao mesmo tempo em que duas vozes bradavam: - _SECTUMSEMPRA_ e cortes profundos que pareciam feitos por espadas fazia jorrar sangue das costas, peito e rosto de Mcnair. Antes mesmo de esboçar uma reação qualquer que fosse outro som foi ouvido atrás de Ron, que se virou e viu um feitiço sendo desviado por Gina, que pulara para defendê-lo, sem pestanejar a garota agora utilizou um feitiço de especialidade dela, _Riddikulus_ , e o comensal foi bruscamente atacado pela brilhante azaração de Gina. Hermione automaticamente aplicou uma azaração de Impedimenta ainda ao chão e se levantara pronta para dar combate, mas o comensal estava inconsciente. Ambas conjuraram cordas para prender o comensal e imobilizá-lo.

Rony e Harry caminhavam atônitos em direção ao comensal caído, detectaram para o espanto de ambos, que os feitiços em conjunto havia o ferido de tal maneira, que ele estava morto. Sem reação ou tempo para lamentar o ocorrido Harry gritou: - Vamos logo, ainda temos uma batalha para vencer. – correndo em direção a parte da frente da casa, sendo seguido por Rony, que olhou para constatar se a irmã e amiga estavam bem, Hermione que havia se recuperado do susto e Gina com a expressão séria e preocupada seguiram o caminho para a luta que parecia mais feroz que há alguns minutos.

Ali no átrio do ministério estavam nada menos que praticamente todos os aurores ingleses, auxiliados por um recém reforço de sete aurores irlandeses. O pânico gerado pela suposta presença de Lord Voldemort, ladeado de dezenas de comensais era visível até mesmo em experientes aurores como Smith, Dawlish e Williamson. O ministro recebera a informação da Ordem, que ele era membro honorário, que o ministério seria atacado por Voldemort em pessoa. A principio pensou se tratar de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, porém ao perceber a seriedade do assunto entrou em pânico, como poucas vezes fizera na vida.

Esperando um bruxo terrível, que havia "voltado" do mundo dos mortos, não era uma tarefa fácil, e tampouco as pessoas estavam com uma grande disposição de apreciar tal situação. Porém era necessário, e morreriam lutando se assim fosse necessário, as providências cabíveis foram tomadas pois as lareiras estavam interditadas, feitiços anti-aparatação cercavam o ministério e o átrio fora ampliado para a batalha que poderia ocorrer a qualquer segundo. _"Quem quer que fosse, teria que entrar e sair por suas próprias pernas."_ – pensava o Ministro que não aceitara esperar em um local seguro, mas o fez porque não saberia se todos teriam forças para ficar ali.

Uma repentina corrente de ar gélido percorria o ambiente, e era recebida com inquietação pelos aurores e presentes. Até mesmo Umbridge, que ficara ao lado do ministro tinha uma expressão temerosa. Repentinamente um barulho fora ouvido e o elevador fora acionado, nos poucos segundos que sucederam tal fato, a balburdia se instalou, as pessoas corriam para seus postos e aguardavam ansiosos, com varinha em punho e um desconforto em regiões diferenciadas a cada um. Uma luz cegante se fez em torno do local onde pararia o elevador e choveram feitiços no local, porém pareciam apenas ricochetear em um aparente escudo invisível aos aurores, juntamente com uma nuvem de poeira negra que impedia a visão de todos.

Após poucos segundos, tudo o que era considerado os piores pesadelos dos presentes, se provou terrivelmente reforçados por uma dose de horror. Voldemort estava parado a frente de diversos comensais da morte, porém ao seu lado estavam Belatriz Lestrange, Amico, Greyback sobre a grotesca forma de lobisomem e ninguém menos que Severo Snape. O ministro se impôs na frente de todos, reunindo a coragem que lhe restava e sentenciou: - Vocês devem se render agora, e todos serão escoltados a uma prisão temporária para aguardar julgamento, e assim ninguém sairá ferido. – completou não acreditando que suas palavras fariam algum efeito.

- Ruffo, vejo que se tornou um comediante e tanto, confesso que estou surpreso com a recepção, conclui que haveria apenas uma guarda nos esperando, mas vocês parecem ter tido tempo para organizar... Hmmm.. Talvez deva chamar isso de exército? – concluiu em um tom debochado, que foi acompanhado pelos comensais que gargalhavam incansavelmente. – Vejo que se tornou confiante, acha mesmo que pode nos derrotar? Salve essas pessoas, você ainda pode. Me entregue o total controle do Ministério da Magia e Hogwarts, o cargo de Ministro Supremo da Inglaterra e ninguém mais sairá machucado... O que você me diz? – concluiu o Lord das Trevas em um tom sombrio que não pode deixar de causar náuseas em Fugde, que estava visivelmente em pânico.

- Se retire agora ou o forçaremos sem mais delongas. – afirmou Umbridge aos berros. – Eu ordeno que saiam seus mestiços imundos, vermes, bastardos que desonram esse governo. – gritava descontroladamente. Porém não houve tempo para uma resposta, pois Voldemort lançou em direção a ela um feitiço estuporante que a lançou do outro lado do átrio. As conversas haviam cessado, e o que se via agora parecia uma réplica do confronto travado na Rua dos Alfeneiros, exceto pela presença do Lord Negro, que fazia o número quatro vezes maior de aurores parecerem diminuídos a igualdade.

Enquanto Tom Riddle duelava com diversos aurores, os derrubando, enquanto outros vinham em seu encalço tomando o lugar dos companheiros na luta, Belatriz encontrara um adversário mais difícil do que ela previra, pois Dawlish se mostrava um grande guerreiro e extremamente poderoso também. O duelo entre os dois parecia um show a parte, feitiços esvoaçavam por todos os lados, e ao longe, em um canto estava parado Severo Snape, que apenas lançava ao longe aqueles que tentavam se aproximar do ex-professor de Hogwarts. Greyback parecia visivelmente em um paraíso, atacando a torto e a direita, qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

Belatriz completamente fora de si levou aquilo como um desafio a sua pessoa, e passou a atacar com o máximo de empenho possível, para assim logo derrotar Dawlish, mas este parecia completamente controlado e não demonstrando sinais de fraqueza. Em um determinado instante, eles se acharam duelando perto da fonte, que se localizava no centro do átrio, e Dawlish em um rápido movimento contornou a estátua do elfo para não ser atingido por um feitiço, que explodiu com o raio esvoaçante verde de Bella, e mentalizou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça: _Diffindo_, Bella por ter achado que o havia acertado, descuidou-se um segundo e foi atingida na barriga. Caiu com um baque surdo, onde rapidamente visualizou algo que chamou mais a atenção que o auror caminhando, com um sorriso em seu rosto, na sua direção.

Dawlish avançou para a comensal, mas antes de desarmá-la, sentiu uma fisgada em sua costela, fruto de um dos destroços da estátua do elfo, dando tempo suficiente para Belatriz murmurar o feitiço em direção a uma dupla que batalhava a frente. _Avada Kedavra_ , e Dawlish, desarmou-a após o golpe, assistindo impotente o feitiço atingir Fudge, que duelava contra um comensal da morte.

- _Incarcerous_ -pronunciou, prendendo a comensal que ria alucinada do corpo sem vida no chão. Subitamente um imenso comensal pulara em frente à Dawlish e recomeçara o combate com o auror.

Entrementes, Voldemort após matar três aurores, entre eles um irlandês, lançou algo em direção a um aglomerado de lutadores, e acertou Umbridge, que nada mais era que um feitiço que fez com que ela ficasse repentinamente fosforescente. Os comensais rapidamente entraram em uma formação esquisita de combate e Greyback avançou em direção a Umbridge. Algumas pessoas mais atentas com o fato pareceram acordar de um transe e notaram tarde demais que ela fora mordida.

A superioridade numérica, apesar de não equivaler em nível mágico, parecia estar resistindo bravamente, mesmo com Voldemort em combate, e mais em forma do que nunca. Percebendo o desenrolar dos fatos, decidiu que estava quase na hora de partir. QUASE.

O quarteto mal chegara e a recepção não podia ser das melhores. Um feitiço estuporante acertou Hermione na perna, o que fez com que Rony subitamente se tornasse maior e mais poderoso, saltou a frente de Harry, o impedindo de revidar, e deu combate ao comensal com uma intensidade poucas vezes, ou talvez nunca, pelo garoto que sobreviveu. Gina após socorrer brevemente a amiga, correu ao lado oposto da batalha, onde visualizou Tonks duelando com dois comensais e aparentemente perdendo as forças, pois seu rosto estava pálido e mesmo seus feitiços simples eram pronunciados, sinal de que a concentração e força para feitiços não verbais, havia se exaurido do corpo da auror.

Harry, após contemplar parte da situação avistou Lúcio Malfoy, e dirigiu-se a ele disparando o primeiro dos feitiços que lhe veio à mente: _Bombarba Maximum_ , que surtia um efeito parecido ao de um feitiço estuporante com características que congelavam os movimentos do oponente.

- _Protego_ - gritou Lúcio quando o feitiço estava para acertá-lo. O raio voltou na direção de Harry, só que bem acima de sua cabeça, acertando de fato a janela do quarto do garoto, que para a alegria de Lúcio, explodiu e derrubou para trás, três curiosos debruçados sobre ela.

- _Estupefaça_ - mentalizou Harry, mas o feitiço foi devolvido por Lúcio, dessa vez indo na direção do garoto. Harry então projetou um reluzente escudo prateado, semelhante ao que Voldemort usara contra Dumbledore, envolveu Harry Potter, este aproveitando a vantagem do escudo refletor, parou por alguns instantes para analisar a batalha que era travada. Para seu horror, quase em frente da soleira dos Dursley, Mione foi derrubada, e Crabble a torturava com a maldição Cruciatus.

Refletindo por alguns segundos, Harry estatelou uma árvore próxima de Malfoy, fazendo com que ele tivesse que se desviar e perder a concentração da batalha por alguns segundos, e nesse meio tempo o garoto desfez o escudo, viu Rony tentando ajudar Hermione, mas foi estuporado, e um ódio grande demais para ser controlado tomou conta do garoto, percorria suas veias e sua cabeça pulsava pedindo a exclusão do comensal do mundo dos vivos. Antes mesmo de Crabble visualizar o que viria a seguir, Harry expelia as palavras com ódio. – _Avada Kedavra._

Caindo estatelado e morto, podia notar-se o olhar surpreso do comensal. Esse tempo foi suficiente para Harry se descuidar da luta e Lúcio já jogava uma maldição da morte no garoto. Ele se virou e viu um raio verde em sua direção. Parecia não haver mais tempo para nada, então ele fechou o olho e esperou aquilo que seria inevitável e fatal. Mas foi bruscamente lançado ao chão por um empurrão de Dunga, que não teve a mesma sorte e recebeu a maldição no lugar de Harry, que parecia não acreditar que de todas as pessoas, justamente Dunga o salvara, e para isso, morrera em seu lugar.

Infelizmente não havia tempo para lamentar, e o garoto contemplou apenas por centésimos de segundo o rosto sem vida do companheiro. Retornou a batalha, dando combate a dois comensais que encurralavam um Rony caído e um Lupin defendendo o ex-aluno. Lupin agradeceu a ajuda com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e prosseguiu o combateu ao comensal. _"A luta realmente parecia estar terminando e os comensais sem alternativa teriam que desaparatar"_ - pensou o maroto, após o feitiço do corpo preso acertar as costelas do comensal que lutava contra ele. Lupin parou por alguns segundos e lembrou de seu amigo Tiago, e como o garoto a sua frente era parecido com ele, o modo de se mover, de lutar, de sempre proteger os amigos. - Tiago, quisera eu que você estivesse aqui para vê-lo, com certeza o menino orgulharia você. – murmurou para si mesmo.

Hagrid gritava a um canto, atirando um comensal que estava acima de sua cabeça, em cima de outro a uma distância razoável, e avançava furiosamente para proteger os feridos. Alguns jaziam no chão inconscientes, outros apenas contemplando a luta sem poder ajudar ou sequer sair do caminho, e ao longe, Jorge no chão lançando feitiços contra os comensais, mesmo estando debilitado. Para a sorte da Ordem, os comensais pareciam estar em igual situação e desataram a correr e aparatar com seus parceiros feridos. Restando apenas vestígios de uma luta, os tios e primo de Harry, cruzaram a soleira da porta, pois a casa estava constantemente sendo atingida por feitiços.

Lúcio, pouco antes de desaparatar, deu sinal a dois comensais que jorraram feitiços na direção de Válter Dursley, mas foram contidos por Gina, Minerva e Quim, que apararam os feitiços, mas era tarde demais, pois Lúcio após o ataque ateou fogo a casa dos tios de Harry, e Goyle lançou algo parecido com um jato alaranjado na direção do grupo a frente, acertando em cheio Gina Weasley.

Moody vislumbrou os comensais se retirando e gritou logo em seguida: - Os feridos mais os quatro garotos devem ficar e apagar o incêndio, o restante se reúna aqui, para pegarmos a chave de portal até o ministério. Quim, Minerva, Fred, Lupin, Carlinhos e Hagrid se aproximaram, mas Moody pigarreou e completou: - Hagrid fique e cuide dos feridos, tenho certeza de que pode protegê-los se algo acontecer, e sumiu segurando uma velha bota surrada.

Surgiram no meio da fonte do ministério, em meio a uma batalha que era travada com violência, não havia tempo para analisar e além de tudo a figura do Lord das Trevas parecia piorar muito a situação. Desataram a correr e auxiliar os aurores que eram derrubados ou estavam sendo massacrados pelos comensais. Apesar do cansaço físico, a mente teria que agüentar mais um pouco, o mundo bruxo precisava resistir àquela invasão.

Voldemort astutamente percebeu os novos combatentes, e previu que era hora de uma retirada estratégica. Antes disso disparou alguns feixes de luz que traçaram cordas tremeluzentes por todo o aposento, com a impressão de serem alarmes posicionados cercando alguma coisa, por algum motivo desconhecido para os combatentes, aqueles feixes de luz não feriam os comensais que o atravessavam, mas provocava uma dor angustiante nos membros da Ordem e do ministério.

Por mais alguns segundos a batalha se desenrolara e repentinamente, luzes cegantes, seguidas por uma fumaça densa e negra cobriu o átrio do ministério. Os feitiços foram cessados para não acertarem seus próprios companheiros, mas bradavam combinações para diminuir ou expelir aquela névoa que ali estava formada. Em pouco mais de dois minutos, a batalha parecia finalizada.

Não havia resquícios de comensais vivos, feridos ou mortos, e Voldemort havia desaparecido. Uma mensagem foi escrita em letras cor de sangue na parede central.

_"Essa é apenas uma pequena amostra do meu poder. Vocês têm três meses para se render ou o caos será instaurado permanentemente."_

O saldo final parecia devastador. O ministério estava irreconhecível, pelo menos o seu átrio, pois as paredes continham milhares de buracos, o chão havia sido arrancado em boa parte dos lugares e buracos de diversos tamanhos eram encontrados. As lareiras pareciam ter sido reduzidas a um amontoado de tijolos, e o mais grave era o dano humano. Alguns aurores haviam sido mortos, cinco para ser exato, além de Fudge e Umbridge parecia em estado de choque, pois havia sido mordida por Greyback.

Lupin adiantou-se ao ministro com uma expressão de completo cansaço e o avisou. – Daremos as explicações mais tarde, iremos retornar a Surrey, resgatar os feridos e mortos e os levar em segurança para seus devidos lugares. Amanha creio que a Ordem esteja a sua disposição para algumas questões que você achar necessário abordar. Até amanha ministro, e ah, lamento pelas perdas, realmente isso é terrível, e nada justifica a morte de um ser humano, mas temos que ser fortes e não o deixar se sobrepor a todos.

Antes mesmo que Ruffo tivesse a chance de responder, Lupin apoiando Moody pelo ombro, pois havia dilacerado sua perna boa, seguiu em direção a saída e Minerva locomovia o restante por magia, pois todos pareciam não ser suficientemente capazes de qualquer esforço físico.

Hagrid partira para o St. Mungus, acompanhando de Jorge, que dizia estar bem, e Gui, recuperado dos dois feitiços estuporantes que recebeu no peito, com alguns dos feridos. Hermione insistiu em ficar, dando o pretexto que os mais feridos deveriam ir primeiro, embora não tivesse forças para falar mais do que respostas monossílabas, assim como Gina, que foi acudida pelo irmão mais velho e Harry que correram em pronto socorro a garota.

Harry estava absorto em seus pensamentos, lembrando de como Dunga se sacrificara para mantê-lo vivo, quantas pessoas mais iriam morrer em seu lugar? E quantas baixas eles tiveram naquele dia, pois sentia que havia muita coisa estranha acontecendo. Voltou seus pensamentos aos dois comensais assassinados por ele, um com a ajuda de Rony, e imaginou o que as pessoas iriam pensar quando soubessem que ele tornara-se um assassino. Gina parecia muito triste por ver as pessoas feridas daquela forma, e a única coisa que fazia era chorar no peito de Harry, por tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, pelo menos era o que o garoto achava.

A casa queimava agora mais do que nunca, e podiam-se ver os Dursley ajoelhados na calçada da casa, choramingando algo incompreensível aos ouvidos dos presentes. Harry se pôs de pé, junto com Rony e atravessaram a rua em direção a casa em chamas.

- Os dois juntos okay Rony? – o garoto indicou que sim com um movimento suave e desataram a tentar apagar o fogo.

Tio Válter gritava agora a plenos pulmões. – Meu Jardim, Meu carro novo, e tudo por causa dessas aberrações. A cozinha reformada... Oh Duda, eu sei que você gostava da sua televisão e de seu computador. – e virou-se para Harry com o rosto lívido de fúria. – Seu moleque, você vai pagar tudo isso, não quero saber o que sua laia fez, mas eu quero minha casa de volta.

Rony observou o diálogo e completou em tom ameno e frio. – Harry, acho que o fogo já está muito alto, não teremos mais como apagá-lo, e lentamente moveu-se para o encontro das garotas com um estranho sorriso de prazer e dever cumprido. Harry preferiu estar imaginando que seus instintos mentiam para ele e acompanhou o amigo, olhando categoricamente para um Duda desesperado e disse: - Sinto muito primo, não há mais nada que uma aberração como eu possa fazer. – e se afastou com um sorriso intrínseco em sua face.

Gina e Hermione fizeram menção de ralhar com eles, mas estavam exaustas e sabiam que a Ordem iria dar um jeito nas coisas. Harry recostando-se ao lado de Gina, percebeu que algo muito estranho acontecia, pois não havia vizinhos nas janelas e o ar parecia coberto de magia. Mas isso seria assunto para outra hora, a única coisa que ele desejava era a segurança dos restantes e uma boa noite de sono.


	4. Um dia de revelações

_Gina e Hermione fizeram menção de ralhar com eles, mas estavam exaustas e sabiam que a Ordem iria dar um jeito nas coisas. Harry recostando-se ao lado de Gina, percebeu que algo muito estranho acontecia, pois não havia vizinhos nas janelas e o ar parecia coberto de magia. Mas isso seria assunto para outra hora, a única coisa que ele desejava era a segurança dos restantes e uma boa noite de sono._

**Capitulo 3 - Um dia de revelações.**

O cansaço tomava conta de todos, e sucessivamente membros da Ordem, iam e vinham, analisando as construções, conversando e se chocando a cada descoberta que faziam. Decidiram por fim levar todos a Ottery St..Catchpole, onde A Toca ficava localizada, com adicionais proteções, mas mesmo assim vigiada constantemente por no mínimo três membros da Ordem.

Sem tempo para conversar ou se despedir, além da completa exaustão, todos se recolheram rapidamente, e a manhã parecia que havia chegado mais cedo, pois eles mal pregaram o olho, e os primeiros raios de Sol da manhã penetravam em seus quartos, dançando em um arco íris de cores, refletindo uma ligeira camada de poeira nos aposentos, e uma completa bagunça. A Ordem estava em alerta máximo, e já se encontrava reunida quando Hermione, finalmente vencendo o cansaço, levantou-se para averiguar o local de onde as vozes se sobrepunham umas as outras.

Um a um, todos foram se levantando preguiçosamente, cada qual envolto em seus pensamentos e angustias da noite anterior. O cérebro de Harry parecia não estar assimilando totalmente aquilo tudo que havia acontecido, o que fez com que ele agisse apenas por instinto, descendo as escadas e se juntando aos outros. Ao descer, as lembranças reavivaram sua mente, pois as expressões tristes e exaustas, além de escoriações e ferimentos, eram visíveis em todos os componentes da mesa. Para a maior surpresa do garoto, ninguém menos que o Ministro da Magia, estava sentado a mesa que contava com todos os Weasleys, absorto em uma discussão discreta com Remo Lupin, e sentados próximo a eles, havia Quim e um auror desconhecido aos garotos.

Harry sentou-se ao lado esquerdo de Ron e Gina, e observou que Hermione exibia o seu famoso olhar de compreensão, enquanto mexia uma colher sem levá-la a boca. Rony quebrou o gelo perguntando a sua mãe: - Onde está o papai? Ele ainda não voltou da tal missão secreta? – completou Ron, com seu habiitual tom inquisidor. Molly remexeu-se desconfortavelmente, e com uma voz terrivelmente chorosa e cansada respondeu ao filho: - Ainda não Rony, mas tenho certeza que ele está bem, afinal é uma missão muito importante que ele está realizando, só fico apreensiva com a demora no envio de noticias. – Molly finalizou, levantando-se da mesa para servir o restante do café aos convidados, sem contudo, tirar os olhos de seu famoso relógio que apontava Perigo Mortal para todos os ponteiros. Suspirou e contiou seus afazeres, não escondendo a tristeza que emanava de seus poros e parecia atingir a todos na mesa.

Aos poucos as conversas tornavam-se paralelas e em grupos, enquanto todos pareciam discutir questões importantes, ou fatos da noite anterior. Somente Harry estava em silêncio, relembrando das mortes e de como fora capaz de tirar a vida de alguém. Algo dizia em sua consciência que o Comensal iria matar Hermione, mas o fato não mudava a atitude de lançar uma azaração da morte sobre alguém, mesmo uma pessoa como ele. Gina notou superficialmente o conflito interior que Harry se encontrava e apenas capturou uma das mãos de seu amado, a apertando ligeiramente, um gesto de compreensão para com o garoto. Harry finalmente parecia ter notado a presença do Ministro e se dirigiu a ele de uma forma fria e indignada.

- Ministro, você acha que Dumbledore concordaria com o que você está fazendo com a Ordem? Divulgá-la ao Profeta Diário, como uma forma de tranquilizar a população, passando uma falsa imagem de que estamos um passo a frente de Voldemort? Eu já disse a você no ano anterior o que eu pensava de tal atitude, e num piscar de olhos você desfez tudo que Dumbledore fez questão de esconder por anos - perguntou Harry, ao mesmo tempo que observara alguns presentes terem um acesso de tosse ou se remexer nervosamente a mesa com a menção do Lord das Trevas.

-Harry, Harry... não esperava realmente que você fosse compreender. A população necessita de boas notícias, e a única que podiamos dar era revelando um pouco mais sobre a Ordem da Fênix, mesmo ela não contando mais com a direção de nosso finado Alvo Dumbledore - Ruffo completou em um tom falsamente bondoso, e dirigindo-se novamente a Lupin, mas foi interrompido novamente por Harry, que ao ouvir as palavras do ministro, levantou-se da mesa, chutou a cadeira e gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Então você acha tudo bem expor a única chance que temos contra aquele demônio das trevas, pois bem, mas saiba que se Dumb... - mas Harry interrompeu a frase pois Lupin levantara-se, e entrementes, nesse meio tempo Gina e Rony pareciam prestes a explodir e lançar uma maldição imperdoável no ministro apenas com os olhos, mas Lupin pronunciou em sua usual calmaria: - Harry, se acalme, realmente não vimos outra opção, pois com a morte de Dumbledore, todos estão amedrontados e deixando o país em bandos. O Governo está tentando de todas as formas acalmar as pessoas, e mesmo não concordando com o fato de tornar a Ordem um órgão público, era necessário, e existe um pormenor que você desconhece Harry, mas creio que poderemos conversar sobre o assunto mais tarde. Hermione, você poderia acompanhar esses dois Weasleys, que já estão com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas e Harry ao quarto de vocês? Leve o Profeta Diário e eu subirei assim que possível. - finalizou em um tom bondoso, mas que deixava claro que não gostaria, e nem seria contrariado, pois ao menor sinal de Gina, Molly lhe lançou um olhar enregelante, que a fez mudar de idéia, e os garotos subiram lentamente ao quarto.

Ainda enregelado pela fúria que tomava conta de si, Harry sentou-se a um canto e as pontas de seus sapatos pareciam mais interessantes que os olhares cruzados e sussurros de seus amigos, na verdade entre os dois irmãos, pois Mione também parecia alheia ao mundo encostada na cabicera da cama e devorando o Profeta Diário, como um livro prestes a ser tirado de suas mãos, quando Rony percebeu a inquietação da garota e quebrou o silêncio perguntando:

- O que está acontecendo Hermione, porque você está assim, afinal, o que está escrito nesse jornal? Mais uma matéria daquela nojenta da Rita Skeeter? - completou Rony, com sua habitual conclusão antecipada das coisas. Mas Mione continuava estática, sem esboçar reação ou surpresa pelas palavras de Rony, e lentamente virou-se para onde eles estavam, ao tempo que até mesmo Harry analisava a cena com apreensão. Levantou, deu algumas voltas em torno de si mesma e pronunciou:

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu - disse a garota em um tom muito sério. - Pelo que eu li, já temos as nossas respostas da noite anterior. E infelizmente não são nada boas... Aqui está falando brevemente e sem detalhes sobre os incidentes que ocorreram na casa dos seus tios Harry, e no Ministério, mas infelizmente, eles explicam o porque dos trouxas em volta das duas regiões não reclamaram ou perceberam o que havia ocorrido. Hoje, eles foram verificar os locais, e se defrontaram com um batalhão da policia trouxa nessas regiões, e pelo que puderam apurar, houve o que eles chamam de chacina nessas regiões... - disse Hermione, chocada e com a voz um pouco deturbada. - Estão todos mortos, seus vizinhos Harry, a Srtá. Figg, todos sem exceção, e agentes especiais do Ministério identificaram uma suave onda de magia em volta dos locais, que parecia estar minimizando os efeitos de som e luzes que aconteciam durante as batalhas. - finalizou Hermione, sentando-se novamente na cama e encarando os amigos.

- Isso não é possível, não pode ser verdade, como eles tiveram coragem de fazer uma brutalidade dessas? - disse Harry, indo de encontro a Hermione para ler o jornal. Parecia não acreditar que tudo isso estava ocorrendo, mas a cada parágrafo que lia em voz alta, as expressões chocadas de seus amigos aumentavam, e algo no interior de seu estomâgo parecia querer perfurá-lo na região abdominal. Sentou-se ofegante, enquanto Rony, tentando tranquilizá-lo disse: - Não é sua culpa, e nem pense em sair por ai atrás de ninguém, não se esqueça que já temos nosso plano, e vamos segui-lo, assim como você nos disse. Harry que parecia não ouvi-lo disse por fim: - Parece que até as pessoas que não são ligadas a mim estão morrendo, e por motivos banais. Vejo que teremos que botarmos em prática o quanto antes, iremos nós três... - mas Harry não pode continuar a frase, pois um i Hem Hem /i conhecido por eles foi pronunciado e suas atenções voltaram para Gina.

- Esqueceu que somos em QUATRO aqui Senhor Harry James Potter? E antes que voê diga qualquer coisa a respeito de querer me proteger ou que eu não sei sobre o "planinho" de vocês, eu escutei esses dois aí conversando sobre as Horcruxes e eles tiveram que me contar tudo que voc... - mas desta vez foi interrompida por Rony, que vendo a expressão de Harry se intensificar num tom quase púrpura, procurou se defender. - Harry, não tivemos escolha, essa louca ouviu uma parte de nossa conversa e ameaçou contar para a mamãe sobre o que estavamos falando, eu disse para contar, pois não iamos falar nada a respeito, mas a Hermione disse que era melhor ela saber, e contou a ela. Então se você for lançar uma cruciatus em alguém, lance nela. - finalizou apontando o dedo para Hermione, e abaixou a cabeça esperando a explosão do amigo. Hermione também parecia impassivel, mesmo diante das declarações feitas por Rony, quando enfim Harry, para espanto de todos simplesmente fingiu ler o jornal.

- Não adianta ignorar Harry, eu sei sobre tudo, e nada que você diga vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu vou com vocês, quer você queira ou não. Já provei que sou digna de confiança, lutei com vocês no ministério, enfrentei os comensais da morte em Hogwarts, e você jurou que nunca mais ia tentar me proteger ou me afastar dessa forma. Se bem que você já quebrou uma de suas promessas, então não sei até onde vai realmente sua palavra. - completou Gina, saindo do aposento batendo a porta como poucas vezes Harry a vira, não dando chances para o garoto sequer dizer o que estava pensando. Antes mesmo dele entender o que estava acontecendo, Hermione rapidamente entrou em ação para intervir a favor de Gina.

- Harry, você pode querer nos matar, mas eu concordo com a Gina. Ela tinha o direito de saber, e agora não há mais nada que possamos fazer. E se eu bem conheço a sua EX - colocando uma enfase tão grande que o estomago de Harry deu algumas piruetas. - Ela com toda a certeza iria atrás de nós. Harry, Gina não é uma mulher de ser deixada para trás, e ela correria muito mais perigo sem saber o que estaria enfrentando. Se eu fosse você, repensaria tudo isso, pois você pode afastá-la de sua vida particular, mas não vai conseguir fazer com que ela não vá conosco. Pense primeiro, e depois sim tome uma decisão. - completou Hermione, saindo do quarto, emburrada, com a intenção de procurar a amiga. Rony apenas olhou para o amigo e disse: - Mulheres, tsc tsc. Vai entendê-las. - completou Rony.

Ao tempo em que Rony apenas analisava apreensivamente as diversas expressões no rosto do amigo, Lupin finalmente adentrou o quarto, fazendo com que os garotos saissem de seus respectivos devaneios e prestassem total atenção em seu ex-professor. Sentou-se próximo aos garotos, respirou fundo algumas vezes e disse por fim: - Bom, antes de vocês me questionarem, gostaria que me ouvisse com atenção. Daqui algumas horas, os funerais dos companheiros que perdemos serão iniciados, mas eu não gostaria que vocês fossem, em especial você Harry, pois além da desconfiança de que pode haver um ataque, gostaria que vocês descobrissem algo para mim. Só que, e apenas se, vocês prometerem guardar segredo. Concordam? - finalizou Lupin, com seu habitual tom calmo, mas sempre objetivo.

- Tudo bem professor, mas eu quero que o senhor nos responda todas as perguntas que lhe fizermos. - completou Harry, tendo o apoio de Rony, que mexia a cabeça em concordância com a frase. Lupin os analisou por um instante, parecendo analisar a situação.

- Você realmente parece mais com seu pai do que imagina Harry, pois bem, tudo que estiver ao meu alcance e não for prejudicar outras pessoas, com certeza eu posso responder. Antes, contudo, gostaria lhes contar que seus tios Harry, possuem uma nova casa, paga graças ao seguro que criamos para eles, e no momento estão em um hotel, seguros e guardados por um auror. Em segundo lugar, eu queria que vocês soubessem que a rede de flu d' A Toca, funciona apenas diretamente com a lareira localizada na antiga sala de Dumbledore, por isso não há outros meios de se viajar, senão a aparatação. Foi assim também que a casa dos seus tios estavam, e foi de lá que todos nós viemos quando aparecemos ontem. Como Hogwarts está fechada, estamos usando o castelo como um quartel general, além do Largo Grimmauld é claro, mas definimos um novo fiel do segredo, que para a segurança de todos, só eu conheço, e alteraram minha memória contra penetrações externas. - terminou Lupin, agora aguardando as perguntas que viriam a seguir.

- Hogwarts professor, vai continuar fechada? E mais uma coisa, será que você podia me ajudar a convencer esse cabeça dura de que ele deve voltar para lá conosco... e que no final das contas, não vai adiantar ele evitar minha irmã, porque raciocinando agora, ela vai correr mais perigo longe dele, do que se estivermos por perto. - completou Rony, que havia se adiantado a Harry, mas não teve tempo de ouvir a resposta de Lupin, pois o amigo respondera quase que instantaneamente.

- Bom, quem sabe eu possa voltar atrás de tudo que eu falei, se você tomar um minímo coragem, e assumir que você é apaixonado pela Hermione? - completou Harry, fazendo com que Rony ficasse de uma hora para outra, num estranho tom amarelo. Lupin percebendo a situação, inverveio.

- Hogwarts pelo que nossos informantes nos disseram, está em uma situação delicadíssima, não se sabe ainda o que irá acontecer, mas a Diretora McGonagall está fazendo o possível para que a escola seja reaberta. Em relação a essa dúvida de vocês, eu aconselharia ambos a seguirem o que o coração de vocês mandam, pois é o que Dumbledore diria. Infelizmente na Guerra, as pessoas não tem muito tempo para serem felizes e aproveitarem os momentos que poderiam ter em uma vida inteira, então não façam como esse velho professor de vocês, e corram atrás de seus sonhos, essa seria a melhor solução a se tomar. - completou Lupin com um embargo na voz. - O que eu quero que vocês façam - explicou Lupin fazendo aparecer alguns livros e pergaminhos com um aceno de varinha. -, é procurar ao máximo detalhes e referências sobre as Horcruxes, e analisar nesses pergaminhos, possíveis locais em que Voldemort as guardou. E não olhem para mim com essa cara - disse Lupin, ao perceber o espanto de Harry e Rony. -, Dumbledore me deixou uma carta com algumas explicações, e eu me sinto na obrigação de ajudá-los. Espero que vocês façam as escolhas certas, irei ao andar debaixo chamar suas duas amigas, e sairei com membros da Ordem para algumas tarefas, espero vê-los dentre no máximo dois dias. - finalizou Lupin, dirigindo-se à porta, deixando para trás um Harry estupefado, e um Rony encucado com as diversas coisas que lhe foram ditas.

Antes mesmo de qualquer reação, Lupin voltou ao quarto, acenou com a varinha, e apareçou no colo de Harry uma caixa muito grande, enquanto o ex-professor dizia: - Feliz Aniversário Harry, estava quase me esquecendo do seu presente. Aproveite-o bem. - e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.


	5. O dia mais longo do ano

_Antes mesmo de qualquer reação, Lupin voltou ao quarto, acenou com a varinha, e apareçou no colo de Harry uma caixa muito grande, enquanto o ex-professor dizia: - Feliz Aniversário Harry, estava quase me esquecendo do seu presente. Aproveite-o bem. - e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra._

**Capitulo 4 - O dia mais longo do ano**

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Harry tentava a todo custo desembrulhar o pacote feito por Lupin. Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar dos inúmeros artefatos que impediam o pacote de ser aberto, Rony conseguiu soltar apenas uma exclamação inaudível de tão absorto que estava ao ler o que Harry segurava na mão. As letras garrafais e douradas, toda aquela sensação de euforia, com certeza era verdade, e Rony Weasley estava olhando para ele, o livro que ensinava a arte da animagia.

Harry após examinar atentamente o presente e folheá-lo displicentemente, pronunciou a um Rony boquiaberto: - Com certeza precisaremos da Hermione, eu havia me esquecido que uma vez Lupin havia comentado comigo se eu não tinha o interesse em animagia e... - mas parou abruptamente com os nomes que constavam na capa interna do livro, dentre eles o de seu pai, e uma breve instrução escrita em um garrancho parecido com o seu: "Pule direto ao capitulo 12 e poupe-se de ouvir as baboseiras que vêm antes dele".- Rony se debruçou e também leu o que estava escrito, e olhou apreensivo para Harry, vendo que o amigo não tinha reação nenhuma ele disse: - Harry, esse livro é muito raro, somente bruxos formados, com ótimas indicações e com uma ficha impecável podem comprá-lo, além do que, o valor dele se equivale a sua Firebolt.- terminou um Rony realmente achando que estava em um sonho.

Após ouvir as palavras do amigo, Harry Potter deu um grande sorriso, agradeceu mentalmente por Lupin ter se dado ao trabalho de lhe dar esse livro, e fez sinal para Rony, indicando a saída para a cozinha, porém ao ultrapassar a soleira da porta, Hermione apareceu com um ar ligeiramente constrangido e disse: - Por favor, Harry, não desce agora, a mãe do Rony 'tá terminando de arrumar uma pequena festa para você, então espera mais um pouquinho... - ao tempo que o empurrava de volta ao quarto. - E não pense que estou feliz com você Senhor Potter, pois você sabe muito bem que o que você está fazendo é errado, tanto que até seu melhor amigo ali, que parece uma colher de chá sem sentimentos, concorda comigo, mas tem medo de falar isso diretamente para você. - finalizou entrando no quarto, e estagnou ao ver o livro em cima da cama.

_"Craque"._

E os gêmeos aparecerem ao lado da porta, com uma expressão de pura maldade no rosto, mas foram detidos pela cena que se seguia, com uma Hermione estática e com os olhos brilhando em direção ao livro, Rony esperando algum dos amigos dizer alguma coisa e Harry com o olhar perdido, provavelmente pensando que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Com um grito ensurdecedor, todos foram tirados de seus devaneios, pois os Gêmeos começaram uma verdadeira algazarra em torno de Harry, lhe dando o famoso "cuecão" e o parabenizando por conseguir ser a pessoa mais azarada de todo o planeta. Felizmente, o tom dos gêmeos não permitia uma leitura séria da situação, e em poucos segundos Harry foi jogado ao chão, com Fred, Jorge, Rony e até Hermione em cima deles, fazendo com que o garoto perdesse a noção de como era mexer os membros do seu corpo.

Para a alegria e constrangimento de Harry, ele foi tirado debaixo de toda essa muvuca por Gina, que pronunciou em um tom frio de voz: - Mamãe está te chamando lá embaixo Harry, e a propósito, feliz aniversário. - mas não deu chances a ele de agradecer, pois ao passar em direção a seu quarto, quase derrubou a porta, com a força que aplicou para fechá-la.

Os Gêmeos acabaram por não ver o livro, e Harry agradecia mentalmente, dando a desculpa que ia trocar de roupa, ele escondeu o livro embaixo da cama e se dirigiu ao andar debaixo d'A Toca. Ao chegar na sala da família Weasley, e para sua surpresa, estavam além de Fred, Jorge e Molly, o ex-auror Moody, Ninfadora Tonks e Hagrid, seu amigo meio-gigante, que para o espanto de Harry estava com uma aparência feliz, e visivelmente com a força mais que recuperada, pois o abraço que ele lhe deu, quase arrancou as costelas do lugar.

- Diga algo que somente o Harry saberia... - indagou Moody ao tempo que Harry virava para ele e pronunciava com um tom falsamente sério - Aquela ali, disse apontando Tonks, namora um Lobisomem, que por coincidência era amigo do meu pai, que era um animago, e meu patrono se transforma exatamente no animal que ele se convertia, um cervo. - completou Harry, tentando ao máximo segurar a risada, pois Tonks olhava indignada para ele. Infelizmente ela não teve tempo de revidar, pois após cessarem as risadas, Molly fez com que todos os presentes de Harry aparecessem na frente dele.

O garoto começou a abrir um por um, entre eles descobriu o já famoso suéter Weasley, uma luva especial para capturar o pomo sem que ele lhe escapasse, presente de Rony, alguns livros de magia avançada, dados por Moody e faltavam apenas dois embrulhos. Um tinha uma aparência horrível, e freqüentemente fazia alguns barulhos estranhos, o que fez Harry concluir que era o presente de Hagrid, e o outro era uma caixa florida, de tonalidade vermelha e lilás, que rapidamente o menino reconheceu ser o presente de Gina, afinal aquele aroma floral poderia ser detectado a milhares de kilometros por Harry.

Ao abrir com extremo cuidado e receio, e após diversas gargalhadas, para o total espanto de Harry, ali pousava uma Fênix muito pequena, que se debatia aonde estava presa, e por isso fazia com que os barulhos parecessem tão ameaçadores, visto que a proteção da caixa era feita de um metal especial. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele ouviu ao fundo: - Gostaria que você aceitasse Harry, tive muito trabalho para conseguir essa Fênix, e com certeza ela lhe vai ser útil, pegue-a e vemos se ela aceita você como seu acompanhante, pois as Fênix não possuem dono, como Dumbledore já deve ter dito a você - deu uma pausa com a voz embargada, mas os olhos de Hagrid cintilavam de alegria ao ver que a Fênix já havia se aninhado ao ombro de Harry.

Harry extremamente embaraçado disse enfim: - Nem sei como agradecer Hagrid, e para homenagear Dumbledore...- nesse momento um bolo se formou na sua garganta, e todo o seu corpo esquentou, fazendo com que ele tivesse a impressão de que fosse vomitar toda a comida do dia. Após respirar por alguns segundos, por fim ele disse: - O nome dessa Fênix será Fawkes, mesmo não sendo a mesma, pois eu sempre lembrarei daquele que foi o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, e que morreu de uma forma covarde e horrível. - finalizou, tendo uma concordância geral, ora em movimentos discretos com a cabeça, ora em movimentos bruscos e espalhafatosos, com o dos Gêmeos e o de Hagrid.

Quando Harry pegou o último embrulho, subitamente todos os convidados foram até a cozinha, com um pretexto de que estavam com sede e iriam pegar uma bebida. O menino riu muito quando ouviu seu amigo Rony resmungar " Mas eu não estou com sede Mione, aiii, não precisa me beslicar assim." Não conseguiu parar de rir por alguns segundos, e imaginou quando esses dois teimosos iriam se acertar. Pegou o embrulho de Gina, e ficou por alguns segundos observando a perfeição com que ele estava embrulhado, sem rebarbas ou quaisquer dobras e amassados. Foi retirando o papel cuidadosamente, e para seu desespero, flashs de momentos felizes com a ruiva vinham a sua mente, fazendo com que aquilo se tornasse pior que uma maldição Cruciatus. Quando por fim conseguiu tirar todo o embrulho, ele abriu a caixa e se deparou com uma carta, uma foto dos dois, no dia em que eles ganharam a taça de Quadribol no sexto ano, com uma montagem ao fundo de um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro olhando ameaçadoramente para eles, e um pequeno embrulho, que mais parecia um saquinho de pó-de-flu, no qual Harry viu um colar com a letra G e um papel grudado escrito: "Leia a carta."

Desdobrou a carta e sentiu novamente seu estômago dar as famosas piruetas, fazendo com que sua dor fosse maior ainda por estar afastado de sua amada.

_Querido Harry,_

_Esse colar foi um presente de Dumbledore para nós, pouco antes daquela tragédia ocorrer. Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu não havia comentado nada a respeito do colar, mas Dumbledore me fez jurar que só iria entregá-lo quando você completasse dezessete anos, não me pergunte o motivo, pois ele não me disse. Pelas palavras dele, esse colar foi feito pessoalmente por magos poderosíssimos, e mais uma vez ele não me disse quem e nem porque o colar foi feito. O pingente é apenas um complemento que ele achou necessário que houvesse, mas gostaria que você não usasse o pingente se não for da sua vontade..._

_Lembre-se, o colar é extremamente importante e você não deve tirá-lo nunca, esse foi um dos pedidos de nosso antigo diretor._

_Ele é bem simples, quando algo errado estiver acontecendo, você o sentirá vibrar e existe uma proteção mágica nele, acho que já cansei de dizer isso, mas o diretor também se recusou a me dizer, que irá ajudá-lo em sua "Jornada"._

_O pingente funciona como um elo entre nós dois, ele fica gelado quando estamos distantes, e sua temperatura vai aumentando de acordo com a nossa proximidade. Na época que ele me deu, confesso que fiquei extremamente feliz com o presente, mas não sei se você vai querer usá-lo. Existe apenas mais uma coisa, quando um de nós estiver em perigo, a letra em seu colar ficará brilhando com um azul intenso._

_Gostaria muito de te dar um Feliz Aniversário como você merecia, mas nem sempre podemos ter tudo que queremos certo?_

_Bom, saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui para tudo que você precisar..._

_De sua Eterna amiga,_

_Gina Weasley_

Segurando o ímpeto de não sair de lá na mesma hora e subir ao quarto de Gina, ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, se concentrou e prometeu a si mesmo que poria fim àquela tortura ao fim da noite.

Ao voltar em direção a cozinha, as conversas cessaram-se quase que instantaneamente, e um imenso bolo, com os dizeres "Parabéns Harry Potter, Que você seja muito feliz." Se materializou em sua frente. Ficou divagando em como sua vida era engraçada, afinal como ele seria feliz com um maníaco tentando a todo custo matá-lo, tendo perdido metade de todas as pessoas que ele realmente gostava, e para completar estava longe de Gina.

Deu um sorriso enviesado, e com um rosto extremamente ruborizado, foi obrigado a ouvir os parabéns, e diversos gritos e injurias a sua pessoa, ditos provavelmente pelos Gêmeos.

Ao final da saudosa canção de aniversario, Harry, extremamente envergonhado, foi obrigado a fazer um breve e gaguejado discurso aos presentes, acompanhado de salvas, gritos e brincadeiras dos Gêmeos Weasley. Por alguns minutos, Harry deixou-se levar pelo clima de festa, e acabou por "deixar de lado" todo o peso que lhe era impugnado.

Algumas fatias de bolo depois, Harry e todos os seus companheiros foram mostrando finalmente sinais de cansaço, e aos poucos os convidados foram se retirando. Ao ver que restavam os "poucos" Weasleys na casa, comentou num tom quase inaudível a Hermione, que estava o sondando com aquele olhar que só ela sabia fazer. – Estou indo falar com a Gina, por favor, Mione, me ajuda a distrair esse bando de ruivos e evitar perguntas embaraçoas. – completou Harry em um tom quase de suplica, o que foi respondido por um sorriso que dizia " Aháaaa, eu sabiaaaa, mas vou te ajudar amigo".

Automaticamente, sua amiga entrou e ação e disse a todos os restantes:

-Bom, amanhã teremos um longo dia, então é hora de todos nos deitarmos, afinal, o Harry e nós precisamos de descanso, pois apesar desse dia estar muito divertido, não podemos esquecer de tudo que estamos passando. – finalizou a garota, em um tom parecido com o da senhora Weasley.

- Vocês ouviram a Hermione, todos para a cama JÁ! – bradou uma senhora Weasley extremamente bondosa, e com água nos olhos. Ao passar por Harry, Hermione disse ao pé de seu ouvido: - A porta vai estar aberta, tente não fazer muito barulho. – e finalizou com um sorriso que demonstrava a alegria da amiga pelo fato de que talvez fosse haver algum entendimento entre eles.

Todos subiram imediatamente, mas Harry apenas fingiu se deitar, esperando o momento em que os ruivos estivessem dormindo, para ele poder conversar a sós com Gina...


	6. Contagem Regressiva

_Todos subiram imediatamente, mas Harry apenas fingiu se deitar, esperando o momento em que os ruivos estivessem dormindo, para ele poder conversar a sós com Gina..._

**Capitulo 5 - Contagem Regressiva**

Harry apenas refletia tudo que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça, a recente morte de Dumbledore, o mundo bruxo de ponta cabeça, mortes e acidentes a todo momento, e tudo o que ele conseguia se preocupar era em escolher palavras para dizer a Gina, assim que ele achasse seguro levantar-se da cama. O que pareceram horas, porém Harry constatou sendo apenas alguns minutos em um relógio do Chudley Cannons acima da cama de Rony, foram enfim suspensos com um sonoro ronco do amigo, o que Harry interpretou como um sinal positivo para seguir em frente com sua tentativa desesperada de enganarr a si próprio que conseguiria ficar longe de Gina.

Levantou suavemente da cama, suando frio e com um tremor incerto em seus membros inferiores, devido as respirações entrecortadas por roncos sonoramente audíveis de seu amigo, ainda assim Harry finalmente conseguiu deixar o quarto com um misto de preocupação e alívio, aquelas dez passadas até o portal pareceram uma caminhada de horas. Ao cruzar o estreito corredor e se dirigir ao quarto de Gina, o estômago de Harry passou a se movimentar como um RollerCoaster, girando frenéticamente em direções opostas e simultaneamente, num misto de enjôo e calafrios que o garoto não sabia explicar o que era. Porque uma conversa simples com Gina estava causando tantos "sintomas" em si próprio? Será que Gina não percebia que era a melhor decisão para eles, e que isso a manteria salva de Voldermort e seus seguidores? Mas infelizmente algo como uma terrível voz interior o dizia que essa era a pior besteira que ele cometeria em sua vida.

Estacou assim que chegou ao quarto de Gina, respirou fundo algumas vezes, e finalmente se decidiu, iria entrar nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse na vida.. Numa mescla de desespero e precipitação, Harry abriu a porta com demasiada força, e quando, após praguejar baixinho, visualizou o local onde Gina estava deitada, a garota já havia rolado da cama e apontava a varinha para Harry do chão, numa posição extremamente desconfortável, em todos os sentidos, pois além do mal jeito, a garota estava trajando pijamas velhos que não acompanharam o seu crescimento, o que certamente Harry reparara com muita atenção. Antes que eles tivessem tempo de dizer qualquer coisa um ao outro, ouviu-se um barulho estridente do lado de fora, porém abafado por feitiços anti-intrusos que cercavam a Toca e impediam praticamente qualquer feitiço e azaração vindo de fora do perímetro.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Harry e Gina que ouviram o barulho apenas pelo acaso de estarem acordados, cada um a sua maneira devido a situação constrangedora que Harry os colocara, seguiram em direção a porta da casa, e num piscar de olhos caminhavam em direção as luzes que cortavam os céus em volta d'A Toca, onde viam-se apenas vultos se movimentando rapidamente. Harry chegou primeiro, com Gina em seu encalço, onde constatou cinco homens encapuzados, que Harry pré-julgou como comensais da morte, lutando com Arthur Weasley e Lupin, que pareciam estar sendo alvejados por sucessivos ataques. Sem perder mais um segundo, Harry bradou: _"Estupefaça"_ em um Comensal, que devido a surpresa, além de receber o golpe, cambaleou em direção a uma árvore próxima e foi recebido com outro potente ataque, que Harry indentificou como o famoso feitiço de rebater bicho papão de Gina. O comensal fora nocauteado, porém o elemento surpresa estava perdido...

Em fração de segundos, Harry e Gina duelavam com dois comensais, que pareciam realmente dispostos a ferí-los de qualquer maneira. Um feitiço passou raspando pela orelha de Harry, assustando-o, e fez com que ele se jogasse rapidamente ao chão, e antes mesmo de se dar conta, outro feitiço lançado pelo Comensal que estava duelando com ele foi em sua direção. O garoto tentou reagir, porém Arthur, após aparentemente se livrar de seu adversário, aparou o feitiço e passou a dar combate ao Comensal. Harry divisou por um segundo Gina passar rapidamente por ele, duelando de maneira extremamente perigosa contra um Comensal já sem a máscara, e o identificou como Lucio Malfoy, que estava tendo dificuldade com ela, devido a agilidade da garota, fruto dos treinos de quadribol. Sem pestanejar, virou-se e viu Lupin duelando contra dois comensais, e correu em sua direção para ajudá-lo. Dois feitiços Impedimenta foram suficientes para atrair a atenção de um dos oponentes, enquanto o outro corria por dentre as árvores, pois fora atingido por Harry, e desarmado por Lupin em seguida, que correu em seu encalço, mas não antes de gritar a Harry para tomar cuidado.

Harry defendia-se como podia, e sua consciência pesava demais em se lembrar da luta em frente a casa antiga dos Dursley. Porém, não poderia vencer aquele oponente se não o atacasse de maneira direta, pois já apresentava sinais de cansaço em desviar-se dos feitiços ou bloqueá-los. Após um estranho feitiço púrpura quase arrancar seu braço direito, Harry fingiu agilmente que se deslocaria para a esquerda, porém quando o comensal tentou acompanhá-lo para acertar mais um feitiço, o garoto retornou na direção contrária, lançando um feitiço que saiu involuntariamente de sua varinha, acertando o comensal no pé com um tremendo estrondo e atravessando a barreira protetora d'A Toca, mas o Comensal revidou o feitiço, jogando Harry para trás alguns metros, que caiu com a varinha em punho e aproveitou que o Comensal estava tendo dificuldades para se locomover, colocou-se em pé e foi em direção de seu oponente novamente ao combate...

Antes de conseguir recomeçar o duelo, ouviu ao longe algumas vozes, e visualizou uma porção de ruivos correndo em direção ao combate. Os comensais viram que estariam em enorme desvantajem e desaparataram, levando consigo o Comensal desmaiado, no momento também que Lupin retornava ofegante e cheio de cortes, praguejando baixo, pois o Comensal escapara entre seus dedos. Após o susto inicial de uma batalha na porta da residência dos Weasley, e olhares cheios de significados por parte de todos, Arthur foi recebido com uma dúzia de abraços, e uma Molly extremamente chorosa.

- Sentimos tanto a sua falta Arthur,- começou Molly, porém foi cortada pelo próprio marido, que aparentava extremo cansaço. - Crianças, acho melhor irmos para dentro, lá poderemos contar nossas versões dos fatos, e dizer o que deve ser dito. Aqui não é seguro. - e dizendo isso, Arthur encaminhou-se para a casa, trocando antes um olhar inquisidor com Remo Lupin. Harry, por um momento pensou ver o azul dos olhos de Dumbledore perspassar a fisionomia de Arthur, porém era nada mais que uma das maiores recordações de seu antigo mentor.

Após o alvoroço das pessoas ainda sonolentas, e todos tendo se acomodado, Arthur tomou a palavra:

- Bom, como eu havia dito, eu **ESTOU** em uma missão que Dumbledore nos resignou, e esse pequeno contratempo, infelizmente não pôde ser evitado. Cumprimos uma parte do que nos foi imposto, e estarei novamente em casa para descansar por alguns dias. Peço que por favor não façam perguntas sobre a viagem e tampouco sobre o que estavamos fazendo, garanto que na hora certa todos saberão, pois é melhor assim, para a segurança de todos - disse um Sr. Weasley muito mais sério do que o normal. Harry nesse meio tempo, lembrou de quão sábio era Dumbledore, e isso o dilacerava por dentro. -, Mas agora - acho que é hora de colocarmos assuntos agradáveis em dia e não mais fazer perguntas sobre o recente ocorrido.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam após alguns minutos de conversas paralelas, e nalisando uma Sra. Weasley um pouco mais calma, decidiram pergutar:

- Que diabos - disse Jorge de maneira enfática. -, Vocês estavam fazendo lutando contra aquelas pessoas.- Jorge olhava para Harry e Gina.

- E como vocês chegaram tão depressa lá? - finalizou Fred, trocando olhares diabólicos entre si.

Após esse curioso comentário, todos pareceram estar se perguntando como realmente eles chegaram tão depressa, visto que todos estavam durmindo, e praticamente foram arrancados de suas camas quando conseguiram ouvir o barulho de um feitiço atravessando as barreiras protetoras. Mas foram salvos por Arthur que lhes disse em tom suave:

- Acho que as perguntas devem ficar para amanhã, afinal todos estamos extremamente exaustos. Então vamos todos subindo, que amanhã é um outro dia. - Finalizou Arthur, que mesmo vendo um olhar desconfiado de Molly para Gina, viu que sua mulher também achou melhor concordar, e passou a expulsar todos para seus respectivos quartos. Subindo em direção aos dormitórios, Hermione parecia extremamente embaraçada, pois não ouvira nada além de estranhos barulhos em seus sonhos, e presumiu que realmente ela estava ficando louca a ponto de sonhar com Aquilo . Harry e Gina trocaram um último olhar cúmplice e foram se deitar, com um Rony extremamente confuso, pois olhava de Harry para Gina, e analisava Hermione ficar vermelha e parecer extremamente distante. A noite fora demasiado longa para alguns deles, que passaram um grande tempo tentando entender o que havia ocorrido, mas por fim todos acabaram se rendendo

A manhã parecia extremamente calma, com o sol tremeluzendo nas janelas d'A Toca. Hermione foi a primeira a levantar, pois havia perdido o sono, após tantas tentativas de durmir e não prosseguir com alguns pensamentos que ela julgava, inapropriados. Desceu após suas necessidades básicas, e contemplou Arthur, Lupin, Tonks e Quim conversando em um canto, enquanto Molly, com um sorriso que há muito tempo não se via, estava preparando o café. Ao visualizarem a garota, disfarçaram rapidamente a conversa para casos de trouxas desaparecidos, porém Hermione percebeu a tentativa. Preferiu não se pronunciar a respeito, pois eles tinham todo o direito de não abranger determinados temas a eles, porém a reciproca também era verdadeira. Começou a comer, e a pensar nos livros dados por Lupin, e como estudá-los a fundo, já que não tiveram muito tempo. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Harry e Rony, que estava extremamente mal-humorado por acordar cedo, e Gina atrás deles e sentaram-se junto de Hermione.

Como Rony parecia não estar preocupado com outra coisa senão em comer o máximo possível de bolo e salsichas ao mesmo tempo, Harry cochichou para as garotas:

- Precisamos definir logo nossa estratégia, o casamento é daqui a alguns dias, e parece que dessa vez não será adiado. No quarto do Rony, depois do café... - Harry disse em um tom calmo. -, e Gina, saiba que eu não concordo em você estar junto conosco nessa missão, por isso ainda não estou certo quanto a você ir ao quarto de Rony. - Finalizou Harry. Gina apenas sorriu e disse:

- Veremos. - E levantou-se da mesa com a elegância de uma dama inglesa, e se dirigiu ao andar superior.

Harry evitava deliberadamente olhar para Hermione, pois ela exibia aquela famosa expressâo, "Ela tem razão."

Para a "infelicidade" de Harry, ao chegar no quarto de Rony, Hermione e Gina já se encontravam no local, e o garoto adentrou o quarto com um Rony pensativo, e evitando olhar para Harry, pois o menino-que-sobreviveu exibia uma de suas piores caretas. Após suspiros e conflitos internos, Harry viu que todos estavam esperando que ele quebrasse o silêncio. - Bom, acho que devemos traçar nossas estratégias então. Temos o livro de animagia, os pergaminhos e o livro com relação as Horcruxes e aqueles outros livros sobre Magia Avançada e Contra-Fetiços Absolutos - disse Harry. -, Subindo as escadas eu ouvi sem querer sua mãe, Rony, discutindo com alguém que eu não consegui indentificar sobre nós, e ela estava falando sobre as tarefas para o casamento, e como ela vai impedir o máximo possível de ficarmos juntos, para assim desistirmos de nossa "jornada". - Finalizou Harry, com um tom sério e preocupado.

- Isso nos leva a pensar no que fazer e como fazer. Tenho um palpite que ela vai ou separar nós quatro, ou mesmo em pares, provavelmente eu e Gina, que ela presume não estar envolvida, e vocês dois, para fazê-los ficar longe de mim. Então - Harry pausou a fala por um momento e respirou fundo. -, mesmo eu não aprovando a idéia, e eu atribuo a vocês a culpa se algo acontecer a ela, vamos separar as tarefas para que sejam executadas somente por nossas duplas separadas, e talvez até entre si. A comunicação será através de pergaminhos que iremos levitar até a cama de Rony e de Gina, portanto fiquem atentos e usem tinta invisível. Na minha bolsa eu tenho kits para a leitura dessa tinta, misteriosamente Fred e Jorge adivinharam que talvez eu iria precisar. Então Hermione, o que você sugere? - finalizou Harry, esperando o posicionamento da amiga.

Bem - disse Hermione -, Eu acho que devemos fazer da seguinte forma. Enquanto eu e Rony pesquisamos sobre as Horcruxes e Animagia, vocês se concentram em feitiços e todos os tipos de azarações, pois por mais que eu odeie admitir, vocês são melhores que nós - Hermione completou num tom estranho para ela mesma -, e depois vocês passam para a gente tudo que vocês conseguirem e vice-versa. Só que temos que ter cuidado, pois além de nossas pesquisas, quando sairmos para ir atrás de V-Voldemort, nao podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdermos ou deixar esses livros cair em mãos erradas, então temos que decidir até lá se iremos realmente levá-los ou não. - finalizou Hermione, já analisando mentalmente os tópicos que deveriam ser separados para cada um.

Gina então se levantou e sentou ao lado de Harry, que mesmo não gostando da idéia, internamente agradecia a Merlim por poder compartilhar um longo tempo com Gina. Enquanto os quatro se debruçavam sobre os livros e dividiam os tópicos, Gina disse a Harry:

- Harry, já passou pela sua cabeça, que mesmo você não querendo se aproximar de mim, Voldemort já sabe de nosso romance, mesmo que seja passado, e ele irá usar a mim, ou Rony e Hermione para chegar a você? Mesmo que você tente me afastar por querer me proteger, por favor, não me afaste pelo menos da sua presença, pois não existe Gina Weasley sem você, Harry. - completou Gina, com o rosto impassivel, mas Harry notou suas mãos suando frias, e um leve marejamento em seus olhos. Essa era uma das principais caracteristicas de Gina, ela possuia uma forte personalidade, e não era como seus amigos quando Harry ficava alterado, ela sempre o enfrentara e expusera suas opiniões.

O garoto desviou o olhar, e analisando as cortinas velhas de Rony, tentando demonstrar mais interesse do que elas realmente tivessem, calculou durante algum tempo o que dizer e acabou apelando para a indecisão. - Não sei Gina, está tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça, podemos dar tempo ao tempo para eu poder ver realmente o que está acontecendo conosco? - pediu Harry em tom de súplica.

Gina o fitou por alguns instantes e respondeu com um pequeno sorriso enviesado:

- Lógico Sr. Harry Potter, para a sua felicidade, eu aguardo você o tempo que for necessário, afinal o que são alguns dias ou meses para quem já esperou anos? - completou Gina, parecendo mais feliz do que já esteve em muito tempo.

Harry após as palavras de Gina, sentiu que todas as borboletas que ele possuia resolveram se manifestar com estardalhaõ, e só o que ele conseguiu fazer foi corar e sorrir. Porém, por dentro, mesmo com seu instinto de protegê-la a qualquer custo, Harry agradeceu mentalmente por Gina existir, e se realmente valia a pena ficar longe de uma pessoa que já havia tomado o seu coração por inteiro.

Entrementes, quando Harry já estava exausto com toda aquela divisão, observou as constantes risadas e brincadeiras de seus amigos na cama de Rony. Hermione parecia muito mais propensa a aceitar os defeitos de Rony, e o amigo parecia estar finalmente amadurecendo, e conquistando algo que já era seu desde a primeira briga que eles tiveram, desde eles salvarem Hermione de um trasgo montanhês adulto solto no castelo pelo Prof. Quirrel.

Parecia que havia duas legiões n'A Toca, pois os membros da Ordem evitavam conversar demais com o "quarteto" e vice-versa, pois cada um estava imerso em suas atividades. Entrementes, os preparativos para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, que por fim foi decidido realizar-se n'A Toca, estavam começando a ser feitos pela Sra. Weasley e todos aqueles que ela queria recrutar, ou seja, todos estavam extremamente atarefados. Ela deliberadamente procurava separar os quatro, a fim de que eles deixassem de se reunir pelos cantos, e tramar coisas que ela julgava absurdas, e estava mais do que ciente, dos planos dos garotos de irem atrás de Voldemort, porém ela desconhecia os horriveis detalhes e as Horcruxes, pois seria demais para ela, então Arthur decidiu "esquecer" de mencionar isso a sua esposa.

Os dias se passaram, e cada vez mais o tempo parecia escasso e cruel. Haviam tido pouco tempo para analisar tudo que deveriam e treinar os feitiços no barracão de vassouras, apenas quando Molly estava atarefada demais para procurá-los. Apesar de deixar a desejar, visivelmente eles estavam satisfeitos com o desempenho de ambos, e pareciam mais próximos que nunca. Harry pensou até vislumbrar um olhar diferente de Hermione para Rony, em um dos raros momentos que estavam descontraidos e juntos, jogando quadribol. Talvez a proximidade da busca pelas horcruxes, e todos os perigos que os assolavam, os laços de união entre eles estavam cada vez maiores, e Harry se perguntava quando encontraria os dois agarrados em algum canto da casa nos próximos dias.

Assim se passaram os dias que antecediam o casamento, e o pior martírio de Harry Potter, era que sua convivência com Gina estava atingindo um ápice tão grande, que a amizade deles tinha se tornado o ponto que Harry se apegava inconscientemente quando precisava enfrentar as faltas de pessoas importantes para ele, que o garoto havia perdido cruelmente, vidas separadas por conta de acontecimentos sempre ligados a eles. _" Até quando as pessoas que são importantes para mim vão morrer? Será que eu não mereço ser feliz? Ou será que tudo que eu posso ver em meu futuro seja Lord Voldemort? "_Esses pensamentos apenas eram suprimidos por Gina, e não como sua namorada, e sim como companheira, algo que Harry não conseguia definir, fruto de um amor sem limites, algo que estava fora até mesmo do alcance de definição daquele que fora o maior de todos os bruxos, aquele que ensinara a Harry que amar era sua maior força, e finalmente, apesar de toda a mágoa, Harry James Potter começava a compreender o quão sábio era Dumbledore.


	7. Um dia Perturbador

_Assim se passaram os dias que antecediam o casamento, e o pior martírio de Harry Potter, era que sua convivência com Gina estava atingindo um ápice tão grande, que a amizade deles tinha se tornado o ponto que Harry se apegava inconscientemente quando precisava enfrentar as faltas de pessoas importantes para ele, que o garoto havia perdido cruelmente, vidas separadas por conta de acontecimentos sempre ligados a eles. i " Até quando as pessoas que são importantes para mim vão morrer? Será que eu não mereço ser feliz? Ou será que tudo que eu posso ver em meu futuro seja Lord Voldemort? " /i Esses pensamentos apenas eram suprimidos por Gina, e não como sua namorada, e sim como companheira, algo que Harry não conseguia definir, fruto de um amor sem limites, algo que estava fora até mesmo do alcance de definição daquele que fora o maior de todos os bruxos, aquele que ensinara a Harry que amar era sua maior força, e finalmente, apesar de toda a mágoa, Harry James Potter começava a compreender o quão sábio era Dumbledore._

**Capitulo 6 - Um dia "Perturbador"**

Na manhã da ante-véspera do casamento, Harry acordou parecendo mais bem humorado do que esteve em muitos dias, mas não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo com ele, porém a sensação era ótima. Levantou-se com os roncos desafinados de Rony, e após um banho longamente demorado, desceu em direção a cozinha. A Sra. Weasley já se encontrava de pé, lendo o jornal que Harry identificou como _O Profeta Vespertino_ , e a única coisa que o garoto conseguia ver era uma grande imagem de Alvo Dumbledore, o que fez Harry sentir-se como o mais terrivel dos seres, pois ele foi imprestável o suficiente para não ter conseguido evitar aquilo que parecia ainda não ter acontecido, e esperava que poderia enfim acordar de um pesadelo horrível. Porém era real, tão real quanto as mortes das pessoas que Harry tanto amou...

Sentou-se calmamente na mesa, com os pensamentos ainda confusos, e seu visivel bom-humor já o havia deixado. Encontrou _O Pasquim_ , com marcas amassadas e folheado, e Harry presumiu que Molly estava devorando todos os tipos de informações sobre o mundo Bruxo. Pegando lentamente o jornal e passando displicentemente as páginas, percebeu na contra capa do jornal uma publicação no minímo inusitada. A Manchete dizia claramente:

_Inomináveis Recrutam_

_Fontes confidencias do Ministério da Magia, confidenciaram a reportagem de nosso jornal, que fatos estranhos estavam ocorrendo demasiadamente no Departamento de Mistérios, que as fontes oficiais sempre evitam de comentar, inclusive nos ameaçando absurdamente com prisões e punições, provando que o direito de imprensa e a tirania estão em toda a parte no governo atual._

_Soubemos por meio extremamente secreto, que alguns funcionários desapareceram misteriosamente ao longo dos meses, e que isso está intrigando os chamados Inomináveis, que infelizmente não tivemos acesso a tais funcionarios, porém para nossa grande surpresa, um nome recém contratado para esse departamento chegou em nossas mãos, e em primeira mão, iremos divulgá-lo, com exclusividade a vocês, leitores._

_Após diversos testes, dos quais especula-se que incluem até as maldições imperdoáveis, um membro de uma das familias mágicas mais antigas de nossa comunidade foi admitido, e para a surpresa de todos os que estão lendo, o nomeado, ou inomeável, foi **Arthur Weasley** ..._

Harry extremamente confuso com a matéria, acabou esquecendo de terminar a leitura, e ergueu os olhos para Molly, que já o estava encarando, atenta a leitura do rapaz.

- Eu sei querido, eu também fui pega de surpresa, e após essa notícia, eu recebi em seguida uma coruja de Arthur, confirmando que era realmente verdade, porém ele não poderia se explanar melhor. A unica coisa que eu entendi foi que ele insinuou que tem algo a ver com Dumbledore. Eu realmente não entendo, que missão será essa? Será que Alvo não poderia escolher outra pesssoa? Cada dia que passa as coisas estão ficando mais perigosas, Voldemort já tem praticamente o ministério sobre o seu controle, e Arthur agora está no local exatamente onde todas as atenções estão voltadas. Ah Harry, chegaram as corujas de Hogwarts para vocês - Molly apontava para algumas cartas no canto de uma mesa, onde jazia alguns itens que Harry não fazia idéia do que eram, e se mostrou aturdido demais com o fato de Hogwarts reabrir, olhando bobamente das cartas para os objetos, e suspirando a matricarca dos Weasleys continuou -, Eu sei meu querido, Ruffos acabou de decretar a reabertura da escola, e Minerva foi extremamente eficiente, e já aproveitou e enviou também os resultados dos exames escolares. Espero que a Gina...

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? - exclamou a garota descendo as escadas, com seus cabelos extremamente ruivos esvoaçando por suas costas, o que fez com que Harry olhasse com um sorriso extremamente bobo, e se embriagasse novamente naquele cheiro floral, que somente ela era capaz de transmitir, fazendo com que Gina rapidamente percebesse a profundidade daquele olhar, e o retribuiu de maneira doce, como só ela sabia fazer. A garota parou sob o olhar de sua mãe, e recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, onde constavam os resultados de seus NOM´s.

Harry acompanhou cada gesto, cada mudança facial de Gina. Ela era realmente linda, mas possuia algo além, parecia uma aura envolvente, que o prendia e o acalmava, fazendo-o perder a noçao da realidade. Ele a amava, e o sentimento era tão forte, que só de pensar que podia perdê-la, era uma dor alucinante que o comprimia, e mesmo sabendo que o amor dela era incondicional, ele se perguntava se realmente merecia tudo aquilo, se conseguiria manter sua decisão de ficar afastado de algo que só lhe fazia bem.

Gina abriu lentamente a carta, e agora passava rapidamente os olhos em seu conteúdo, com um rosto extremamente enigmático e impassivel, impossivel para Harry e a Sra. Weasley dinstinguir o conteúdo da carta. Após o que pareceram horas, ela despejou a carta na mão de sua mãe, e pulou sobre Harry com um entusiasmo tão grande que o derrubou contra a parede, e seus rostos ficaram colados, as respirações entrecortadas, e o perfume floral de Gina embriagando Harry de uma tal maneira, que o garoto quase esqueceu que a mãe de Gina estava presente.. Extremamente embaraçados, viram que Molly estava com os olhos vidrados na carta, mal notando a cena que havia acontecido, e antes que Gina pudesse dizer a Harry quais foram suas notas, a Sra. Weasley exclamou:

- Gina, minha filhinha, eu sempre soube que você faria jus a nossa familia, seus irmão vao ficar tão orgulhosos; isso aqui é melhor do que eu realmente havia esperado - e voltou-se para Harry, com a carta na mão, os olhos chorosos, e balançando frenéticamente a carta. -, Excedente Expectativas em todas as Matérias, e um Ótimo em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry, dá para acreditar?. - completou Molly sob o olhar atônito do garoto, que ia de Gina um pouco embaraçada pelo "escândalo" da mãe, e para a carta, que Harry não conseguia ler. -, Espera só o Arthur saber disso, estou tão orgulhosa, tão orgulhosaaaa...

_"Craque"_

E os Gêmeos aparataram com suas varinhas em riste, quando Fred perguntou:

- Quem foi morto? Estamos sob ataque? - completou o Gêmeo, com seu sorriso extremamente irônico.

- Ou será que o Cicatriz está atacando a nossa irmãzinha? - disse Jorge com uma expressão terrivelmente maldosa. -, acho que teremos que agir, certo, Fred? - finalizou Jorge, avançando em direção a Harry.

- Com certeza, Jorge. - e apontou a varinha diretamente para Harry, que olhava a cena extremamente confuso e com um pouco de receio, pois vindo dos Gêmeos, com certeza não seria boa coisa.

- Dá para vocês pararem com isso? - exclamou a Sra. Weasley. - Sua irmã acabou de receber os NOM´s, e ela foi aprovada em TODAS as matérias, inclusive, um Ótimo em DCAT, coisa que vocês dois juntos não conseguiram. - completou Molly, levando suas mãos a cintura num gesto clássico de impaciência. Gina nesse momento adquiriu um tom rosado, sob o olhar sarcástico dos irmãos.

- Vejo que nossa irmãzinha está seguindo os passos de uma certa pessoa, pela qual nosso irmão está caidinho - completaram os Gêmeos simultaneamente, e depois desataram a gritar. -, Gina tirou um Ótimo em DCAT, Gina tirou O em DCAT...

Algum tempo depois, e constantes mudanças na cor do rosto de Gina, a maioria dos Weasleys estavam na mesa tomando café, ou na sala conversando despreocupadamente, enquanto Harry esperava Rony comer toda a comida que lhe era possivel, para jogar xadrez bruxo. Horas se passaram, num dia que parecia extremamente calmo, pontuado apenas pelos constantes comentários sobre o fato de Arthur ser promovido ao departamento de mistérios. Os rostos pareciam exultar de felicidade, pois finalmente o pai de Rony tinha um emprego realmente importante, porém Hermione ficava extremamente desconfortável quando os assuntos rumavam para essa vertente.

Após o almoço, Gina decidiu que iriam fazer um pequenique nas cercanias de uma cachoeira próxima, o que foi prontamente aceito por Hermione, e arrancou gemidos de Harry e Ron _("Teremos que andar muitoooo, meninas.")._ Por fim, como era o esperado, eles rumavam em direção as cercanias do local onde se localizava a cachoeira. Andaram durante alguns minutos, e por fim chegaram ao famoso local, onde havia uma queda d´água razoável, com árvores ao redor do local, e algumas pedras circundavam a "piscina" formada pela água.Gina prontamente estendeu uma toalha e depositou uma parte dos pertences que ela estava levando, sendo seguida pelos demais, que se sentaram para apreciar a paisagem.

O local em si era extremamente agradavel, porém estranhamente assustador ao mesmo tempo, pois o vento uivava ao perspassar as árvores e obstáculos naturais, fazendo folhas serem jogadas ao longe, num espetáculo de profusões de elementos que só a mãe natureza sabia fazer. Por ser um local não muito adequado à luz solar, o número de animais era pequeno, porém flores belissimas, que aparentemente não necessitavam de tanta luz solar, ainda permaneciam brilhosas e em grande número, apesar da chegada iminente do outono.

O clima parecia propicio aos visitantes, pois o vento acalmava a temperatura de certo modo elevada, dando uma sensação de liberdade e alivio ao quarteto, pois todos estavam realmente precisando. Ambientes carregados, discussões e mortes foram pontuados nos últimos dias, e aquele local parecia um oásis, um pequeno refúgio de que todos precisam, principalmente àqueles que tem um fardo tão pesado em seus caminhos. Não saberiam dizer quanto tempo cada um pareceu absorto em pensamentos, sem se comunicar com palavras, porém linhas de compreensão perspassavam seus rostos, afinal uma amizade tão forte como a deles era construida por muito mais do que palavras, era algo indefinivel e até mesmo inexplicável, um amor incondicional que movia montanhas. Mal sabiam eles que essa arma era demasiada forte até mesmo para Voldemort...

- Gente, tem algumas trilhas aqui atrás, eu vou mostrar pro Harry as árvores que a gente costumava se pendurar e brincar, e voltamos já ok? - disse Gina encarando demoradamente Hermione, que por alguma razão corou brutalmente. Rony até pensou em perguntar porque aquele sorriso brotava dos lábios da irmã, ou porque Hermione não o chamou também para todos irem conhecer as trilhas, mas uma força interior o fez ficar indiferente a situação, apenas olhando seu melhor amigo e irmã caçula sumindo em meio as folhagens, e por alguma razão que nem mesmo ele sabia de onde veio, disse por fim:

- Muito bom que eles curtam os momentos deles, ai com certeza podemos ficar a sós e...- mas parou bruscamente a frase, pois ao analisar o que havia dito, seu rosto adquiriu um tom próximo ao roxo, o que Hermione interpretou, de tão estupefada que estava, que poderia finalmente ser um indício de que por trás daquele legume insensivel existia um sentimento? Será que ele fazia idéia de que há mais de seis anos era reciproco? Ela não saberia dizer como começou, e nem o motivo pelo qual ela se apegou de maneira diferente ao menino de cabelos ruivos e sardas no rosto, porém, quando ela se deu conta, já estava totalmente envolvida, e por mais que tentasse compreender seus sentimentos, mais eles se complicavam, como se quisessem dar um nó em seu cérebro.

As árvores adquiriam um status maior, e foram dignas da atenção de Rony por tanto tempo, que Hermione resolveu finalmente intervir:

- Rony, você poderia falar comigo, ou vai me deixar aqui plantada como uma mandrágora? - emendou a garota de uma só vez, esperando a reação de Rony.

- Ah, é que eu estava distraido Mione, me desculpe. Você tá afim de nadar? A água parece tão gostosa... - disse Rony com uma voz extremamente desconfortável.

- Não, Ron, obviamente eu não quero nadar. Você não reparou que apesar dessa queda ser muito bonita, ali onde você sugeriu nadar, possui uma concentração incomum de "peixes" vermelhos, que eu tenho quase certeza que são piranhas? - disse Hermione com seu habitual tom presunsivo. - E tem mais, você está me evitando? O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez, Rony Weasley? - finalizou a garota, levando uma garrafa de suco de abóboras a boca, seu cérebro processando as informações de maneira nada eloqüente, que ela não conseguia sequer entender o que queria realmente expressar com aquelas palavras.

Sentindo um incomum calor subir pelo seu corpo, e o cheiro dos cabelos de Hermione invadindo seus pulmões, causando uma sensação de torpor que ele jamais presenciou, e tentava compreender o que estaria acontecendo com seu próprio corpo, porque cada vez mais, ele sentia o ar faltar aos pulmões só de pensar na distância que ele gostaria de ficar, e isso comprimia seu peito de uma maneira cruel, quase desumana.

Instintivamente, seu corpo parecia querer uma solução para todas aquelas inquietações, e a única solução que ele encontrou foi tirar a camiseta e pular tão rápido na água, que Hermione não pôde nem esboçar uma reação...

Alguns segundos foram suficientes para se perceber que realmente Hermione estava certa, e Rony já havia desatado a praguejar muito alto, e a nadar contra aquele "cardume" de peixes famintos, procurando a todo momento remoer sua carne em busca de assegurar o jantar que se dispunha tão facilmente a eles. Hermione, que em poucas vezes se descontrolava, fez o que qualquer pessoa em um primeiro impulso faria, _ou não?_

Pulou na água, e nadou descompassadamente em direção a Rony, que se deu conta que Hermione estava tendo extrema dificuldade em nadar, e sem pensar nadou em sua direção, mesmo havendo uma sequência de rochas delineadas pela ação do tempo, que estavam fixas ao lado de um coral e algas que margeavam toda a borda do rio, muito próximas a ele. Alguns segundos apenas, entrecortados por Rony tentando chamar a atenção de Hermione, a dor rapidamente sumiu, seus olhos não conseguiam enxergar devido a diversos brilhos intensos, e quando conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos, se viu deitado ao lado de Hermione, recostada sob uma árvore, extremamente pálida, com os dentes rangendo uns contra os outros, numa sinfonia entrecortada da respiração de seus "salvadores".

Harry e Gina estavam de pé, com suas varinhas em riste, apontadas agora contra as roupas dos dois, secando-os totalmente.

- O que diabos vocês estavam tentando fazer? - disse Harry extremamente confuso. - Eu sei que você, disse olhando para Rony, não teria percebido que realmente havia piranhas lá, mas você Hermione... - finalizou Harry, olhando de um para o outro, esperando uma explicação. Gina ria sem parar agora, levando as mãos a barriga, balbuciando palavras entrecortadas e inaudiveis durante uma risada e outra.

- Isso não tem a menor graça - Hermione começou seu discurso. -, o **seu irmão**, Gina, simplesmente pulou na água, sem mais nem menos, e as piranhas começaram a mordê-lo, e eu não soube o que fazer, e então pulei para tentar puxá-lo para a margem do rio.- disse a garota, mas seu tom de voz era cada vez mais baixo, e ela sentia uma estranha tremedeira em suas mãos, que nada tinha a ver com o frio, que já havia se esvaido.

- Engraçado, sabe, Mione. Eu usaria minha varinha, acho que um simples feitiço de levitação seria suficiente para tirá-lo da água, e mesmo que você quisesse fazer isso de modo mais, digamos, emocionante, deveria ter usado uma modalidade que você soubesse praticar, e não aquela coisa horrível, com braços e pernas arqueando ao redor do corpo, mais jogando água para todos os lados do que nadando. - finalizou Gina, ainda com um sorriso extremamente sarcástico em sua boca.

O mais perfeito feitiço do silêncio parecia ter sido utilizado, Rony tentava a todo custo se desviar da conversa e dos olhares irônicos de Harry e Gina, e Hermione estava tão vermelha e sem fala, que Harry puxou a mão de Gina, e por fim ele disse:

- Recolham as coisas, estaremos esperando vocês no quintal lá d´A Toca. - disse Harry, já sumindo entre as árvores.

- E demorem o tempo que quiserem... - gritou Gina, já fora do alcance de visão dos "nadadores."

Não muito tempo depois, Harry e Gina avistaram os dois caminhando em direção as árvores que ambos estavam recostados, e notaram que Rony e Hermione evitavam deliberadamente se olhar por mais de um centésimo de segundo. Comprimiram as risadas, na esperança de saber o que realmente havia acontecido, mas foi em vão.Passaram por eles rapidamente, e se dirigiram para dentro.

Trocaram um último olhar cúmplice sob as árvores, observando o final do dia, e também entraram, com a certeza de que ambos teriam conversas idênticas, em quartos separados.

_Realmente, aquele foi um dia perturbador para os sentimentos... ou não!_


	8. O Casamento

_Realmente, aquele foi um dia perturbador para os sentimentos... ou não_

**Capitulo 7 - O Casamento  
**

A noite fora demasiada longa para todos eles, cada um pensando em diferentes situações, e determinados fatos que haviam ocorrido. Um emaranhado e complexo conjunto de sentimentos eram compartilhados entre eles, e parecia que nenhum dos quatro estava preparado para entender, ou sequer controlar o que havia em jogo. O dia anterior ao casamento pareceu se deslanchar em questão de minutos, visto que não tiveram tempo sequer para esparecer por alguns minutos, pois todo o tempo eram requisitados para os preparativos do casamento. Tudo parecia estar correndo tranquilamente, e Molly já preparava a recepção para os diversos convidados que chegariam dentro de poucas horas.

Ao acordar na manhã do Grande Dia, Harry olhou-se por um momento no espelho, com o cérebro a mil, contradizendo-se constantemente, sobre tudo aquilo que era inevitável e iminente para ele. Um homem marcado, com um destino obscuro e cruel, que nunca poderia pensar em ser feliz, nunca poderia desfrutar da companhia daqueles que gostava, pois sempre que se apegava a alguém, parecia que o destino lhe pregava uma peça, e Harry estava mais uma vez sozinho, exceto por seus amigos. Mas será que Gina era realmente apenas sua amiga?

Decidiu deixar essas decisões para mais tarde, e desceu em direção a cozinha d´A Toca. Um número impressionante de panelas, facas, travessas e bandejas flutuavam e trabalhavam numa velocidade incrível, visto que eramos últimos preparativos para a cerimônia. Ao divisar o lado do quintal, reparou que Arthur, Gui e Carlinhos estavam armando uma bela tenda branca, que emitia um brilho esmeralda quando era coberta pelas sombras das árvores, e o vento parecia apenas uma leve brisa, como se estivesse esperando anciosamente por aquele dia. Dirigiu-se a eles, e chegando mais perto, percebeu pessoas aparatando nas cercanias do local, e sacou sua varinha, ao tempo que gritou para o Sr. Weasley que estavam sendo atacados...

Antes que pudesse sequer reagir, foi paralizado por Gui, que dirigiu-se a Harry com um enorme sorisso dizendo:

- Calma Harry, é só a Tia Muriel, com um de nossos primos, e um criado. Vejo que realmente você se tornou um ótimo guerreiro, mas não precisa estuporar uma senhora de cento e sete anos, correto? - disse Gui Weasley, em um tom irônico.

- Er, desculpe. É que com tudo que está acontecendo, acho que estou pegando essa mania de querer atacar primeiro, e perguntar depois. - Harry respondeu meio cabisbaixo.

Antes que tivesse tempo de argumentar novamente, Tia Muriel, que aparentava ser muito velha, porém possuia um andar austero, e um pouco encurvado pela sua altura e idade, se aproximou de Harry, e exclamou:

- Então era verdade, Harry Potter é realmente amigo de vocês - disse Tia Muriel, olhando para os três Weasley, e depois retornou a olhar para Harry. -, Vejo que você é realmente corajoso por estar aqui garoto. Ouvi boatos que estão oferecendo muitos galeões para quem conseguir capturá-lo, mas espero que os boatos a seu respeito também sejam verdadeiros, apesar de você ser discipulo de D... - mas tia Muriel não terminou a frase. Havia capturado a silhueta de Rony indo em direção a eles, e disse a Harry:

- Bem, depois teremos tempo para conversar. Agora deixe-me dar um beijo em meu sobrinho favorito. - e saiu em direção a Rony, que parecia extremamente tenso com a aproximação da tia.

Hermione e Gina surgiram do nada, e carregaram Harry para a direção oposta, onde nenhum deles ficaria muito visivel aos recém-chegados. Por fim, Gina sussurrou teatralmente para Harry::

- Você tem muita sorte dela ter visto o Rony, senão você teria seríssimos problemas para se livrar dela, acredite Harry, ela é um pesadelo quando começa a falar. - disse Gina, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto, ao tempo que Hermione ria aprovadoramente das caretas e feições de Rony enquanto Muriel o beijava constantemente, e conversava de uma maneira que visivelmente parecia um sermão.

O dia passou assustadoramente rápido, e Gui Weasley já havia desaparecido de vista. Os garotos, após terminar de limpar o jardim e desgomizá-lo novamente, sentiram-se aliviados quando Molly os mandou se aprontarem para o casamento. Harry divisou o local da cerimônia, e agora via diversas pessoas estranhas trabalhando rapidamente, erguendo e ajeitando toalhas, mesas e cadeiras eram colocadas em posições estratégicas, e algumas mulheres conjuravam flores e as moviam constantemente, visivelmente preocupadas com a decoração.

Após contemplar sua fênix, que repousava tranquilamente em sua cama, analisou a si mesmo diversas vezes, e por fim decidiu colocar o colar que ganhou de Gina. Decidiu que não iria mais se importar com o que os outros pensasem, mesmo que nunca mais pudesse sentir Gina debruçada sobre ele, os cabelos ruivos dançando ao vento, e aquela leve brisa floral, um cheiro que somente a dona de seu coração possuia. Olhou pela última vez para o espelho, e desceu em direção a festa, que já recebia convidados, a julgar pelo barulho que se fazia ouvir, mesmo no sótão da familia Weasley.

Harry olhou abismado a festa que se formava no lado de fora d´A Toca... Ao divisar a tenda, percebeu que era ampliada magicamente, e comportava um número muito maior de pessoas que ele próprio poderia imaginar. Preferiu sentar-se numa mesa nas intermediações, onde não havia ninguém. Percebeu que havia diversas pessoas conhecidas, alguns cabelos ruivos entrando e saindo de sua visão, e logo Hermione se juntou a ele, com um elegante vestido dourado, que possuia uma delicada alça que parecia sustentá-lo por mágica, o vestido indo um pouco acima de seus joelhos, deixando uma pequena parte das pernas da garota de fora, o que Harry rapidamente fez questão de desviar o olhar. Com um andar torneado pelo pequeno salto que ela vestia, Hermione se aproximou e cochichou para o garoto:

- Vejo que não fui a única a vestir roupas trouxas, não é Harry? - disse Hermione, contemplando de maneira educada o garoto da cabeça aos pés, que vestia uma elegante blusa azul de gola alta, com suas calças e sapatos pretos, tremeluzindo a luz, combinando com os cabelos negros revoltos que Harry já não tentava mais pentear. - E realmente eu amei esse colar, onde você o comprou? - finalizou Hermione, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Harry, rindo aprovadoramente da careta que o garoto fizera.

Harry evitou responder, e apenas contemplou mais uma vez os convidados chegando aos montes, e uma quantidade enorme de pessoas já se encontrava na Tenda. A decoração deveria estar fantástica, mas ele iria deixar para conhecê-la só quando houvesse mesmo a necessidade, pois não queria ser alvo mais uma vez de inúmeros olhares, todos cheios de significados. Ao divisar uma cerca onde visivelmente os irmãos de Rony testavam algumas de suas invenções, pois estava destruida, Harry viu três pessoas aparatando, dentre elas uma garota loira, com pouca idade, porém com um andar suntuoso, uma beleza que parecia emanar dos seus poros, e assim que o viu, caminhou em sua direção. As duas pessoas se desviaram de um gnomo que passava rapidamente entre eles, e foram em direção a cozinha da casa, possivelmente eram os Delacour´s, pois a mulher parecia encantar a todos quando passava.

Ele concluiu que a moça que se aproximava, se tratava de Gabrielle, a irmã mais nova de Fleur, que fora "salva" por ele em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Assim que a garota se aproximou de Harry e o cumprimentou com um efusivo abraço, como num passe de mágicas, Gina Weasley apareceu com Rony, dando a irmã mais nova de sua cunhada, um sorriso mortal e desdenhoso. Fora a deixa para Gabrielle sequer falar com o restante do quarteto, e só após ela se afastar alguns metros, Harry realmente olhou para Gina.

Em toda sua vida, Harry nunca havia visto a garota produzida daquela maneira, simplesmente irradiava beleza. Não parecia o encanto que as veelas provocavam nas pessoas, mas sim uma beleza única, uma visão que ele gostaria de ter para sempre na memória. Ela usava um lindissimo vestido dourado, com uma tonalidade que realçava os longos e ruivos cabelos de Gina, chegava quase em seus calcanhares, porém havia uma abertura em uma das pernas até o começo das coxas da menina, o que dava ao mesmo tempo um tom recatado e provocador ao vestido. O decote era firmemente preso por uma alça única, que trançava o pescoço de Gina como um espiral, deixando uma grande área dos braços e região entre o pescoço e bustos a mostra, e Harry, para seu desespero não pôde deixar de reparar que ela não era mais uma garotinha, devido a diversas curvas que agora estavam a mostra, com o vestido sob medida. Os calçados, por sinal bem modernos para uma madrinha, não foram sequer notados por Harry, que olhava bobamente para Gina, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

Hermione, que notou um principio de olhar mortal por parte de Rony, chutou o calcanhar de Harry, que visivelmente surpreso pela pancada, se assustou e quase derrubou a mesa ao se levantar cambaleando, e ruborizar até o último fio de cabelo, pois Gina o fitava de um modo intenso, um olhar que o garoto conhecia tão bem, que preferia não encará-la nos olhos. Avistou a Prof. Minerva caminhando junto com Lupin, ambos bem arrumados, e resolveu tentar contornar a situação, e acenou em direção a ela, o que fez com que ela caminhasse na direção do quarteto. Entrementes, Gina e Hermione trocaram olhares cúmplices, e analisaram os dois garotos atentamente.

- Olá garotos, vejo que vocês estão ótimos - disse Minerva simplesmente. -, e capricharam no visual, pelo que eu vejo. Rony, estou espantada, finalmente você conseguiu se vestir de maneira elegante, até hoje eu fico horrorizada com aqueles seus trajes no baile de inverno. - finalizou a professora, provocando risos de todos eles. Dificilmente Minerva perdia seu tom severo, mas sempre que o fazia, ela realmente transpassava uma calma e carisma maravilhosos, fruto talvez de sua convivência com Dumbledore

- Professora, Hogwarts vai mesmo reabrir? - perguntou de sopetão Hermione, que não se controlou, mesmo sabendo que aquela não era a ocasião própria para isso.

- Sim, com certeza minha cara - exclamou Minerva com severidade. -, E mesmo que vocês insistam com aquele absurdo de não voltar a Hogwarts, terão que o fazer pelo menos no inicio das aulas, pois o testamento de Dumbledore será aberto na escola no dia Quatro de Setembro, e não há como vocês irem para lá por outro meio, senão o expresso de Hogwarts. Adotamos uma série de medidas de segurança, agora que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado parece querer dominar nossa escola, visto que a única coisa que o impedia era Alvo. - disse a Professora. - Mas isso é assunto para outro dia, eu virei aqui na Toca assim que possível, e passarei a vocês todos os detalhes. - finalizou Mcgonnagal, dando um breve aceno e se dirigindo a um casal próximo, que acenava entusiasmadamente para ela.

Hermione fitou Harry com interesse, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o rapaz se adiantou:

- Bom, tanto melhor para nós. Vamos para Hogwarts, ai teremos três dias para pesquisar algumas coisas, talvez conseguir a ajuda indireta de algum professor para aquele nosso livro, e depois do testamento partiremos para cumprir a missão que Dumbledore me deixou. - disse o garoto, visivelmente desconfortável.

- Você quer dizer, **Nos**, não é mesmo Harry? - disse Gina, o encarando de maneira séria.

- É, vocês entenderam. - Harry murmurou contrafeito, e em seguida caminhou em direção a tenda. - Vamos? - perguntou o garoto, retardando o passo para seus amigos o alcançarem. ( _" E que comece a festa."_ - pensou com amargura, tentando parecer feliz com aquela situação.)

Harry nunca havia ido a um casamento bruxo, por isso sua cabeça pareceu latejar um pouco assim que adentrou a tenda. Uma infinidade de mesas e cadeiras brancas e douradas estavam espalhadas ao redor do salão. No centro, havia algumas fileiras de cadeiras, e uma passarela que se elevava a alguns centímetros do chão, com uma decoração extremamente bela, e no chão, Harry reparou, havia pétalas de estranhas flores, num misto de pedras brilhosas, com cores constratantes, o que dava a impressão de que havia uma ponte voando, formada por pedras, e flores caídas no outono.

A luminosidade parecia vir da própria tenda, não sendo necessário nenhum outro tipo de iluminação. Harry concluiu astutamente que os candelábros que flutuavam sobre as cabeças dos convidados, eram apenas para enfeite. No centro da balburdia, havia um imenso palanque, no qual a "ponte flutuante" terminava, totalmente enfeitado, mas com apenas um simples palanque, e algo que pareceu ao garoto uma espécie de megafone mágico. A um canto, Harry divisou uma porta, em que pessoas desconhecidas, vestidas de branco, caminhavam para dentro e fora dela, carregando grandes bandejas, o que despertou um animal adormecido no estômago dele, e lembrou-se que havia se alimentado muito mal o dia todo.

Graças a distração de Harry, ele não percebeu que realmente as pessoas estavam olhando para ele, desviando os olhares vez ou outra, e voltando a olhá-lo. Rony com um copo de cerveja amantegada na mão, cutucou o amigo e apontou a mesa onde estavam Gina e Hermione conversando, e foi em direção a elas. Harry apenas o seguiu e juntou-se aos amigos.

- Está surpreso não é? - perguntou Rony ao amigo. - Aposto que é o primeiro casamento bruxo que você comparece, mas não deve ser tão diferente assim dos casamentos dos trouxas, certo? - finalizou Rony, capturando alguns salgados da bandeija de um garçom que passava por eles nesse momento.

- Ah, eu não sei dizer realmente. Eu nunca fui a um casamento trouxa, meus tios não me levavam, e com certeza esse é o primeiro que eu venho. - disse Harry simplesmente. Antes mesmo de Rony voltar a falar com a boca extremamente cheia, Hermione o cortou.

- Eu já fui em alguns casamentos não-mágicos, e é quase a mesma coisa, Harry. A diferença é que tudo aqui é mais bonito, e é feito por magia, então, sabe como é, as coisas ficam do jeito que os noivos querem. Nada é impossivel. - concluiu Hermione, com seu ar mandão, lembrando muito a Harry a primeira vez que a vira no expresso de Hogwarts, procurando o sapo de Neville.

Não se passaram longos minutos, e Gina deixou a mesa dos garotos, para se juntar a Gabrielle no altar, onde os presentes já se arrumavam, para o grande momento. A movimentação aos poucos ia cessando, e Harry vislumbrou Gui Weasley adentrar o salão, passando lentamente pelo caminho de pedras, ao lado de Molly, que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso constratando com a aparente tristeza da matricarca dos Weasleys. Ao chegar no altar, o noivo se pôs ao lado direito de Harry, e Molly se juntou a Arthur, na primeira fileira de cadeiras, que formavam um quadrado em torno da passarela, e eram ladeados depois por mesas postas ao redor, com convidados exultantes, esperando pela noiva.

Uma porção de barulhos, gritos, fogos e luminosas estrelas, deu entrada para Fleur Delacour. Ela se encontrava parada, ao pé do começo da passarela, com um vestido em tons de branco, dourado, e detalhes creme, num espiral de bordados. Sua presença parecia abafar o ambiente, o que Harry pensou que fosse o sangue veela de sua familia. O vestido caia longamente por ela, como uma cascata de cores, deixando um rastro de dois metros ao chão, mas estranhamente deslizava junto com sua dona, parecendo flutuar míseros centimetros.

Ao som de uma linda música, ela caminhava lentamente na passarela, ao lado de seu pai, um sujeito baixo, bem vestido, mas que passou desapercebido, pois todos pareciam hipnotizados ao olhar para a noiva. Harry vislumbrou que ela usava a tiara da tia de Rony, e lembrou rapidamente do terror que era a tia Muriel. Despediu-se do pai, e se juntou a Gui, com um grande sorriso e viraram-se para o celebrador, ladeados por Gina e Gabrielle.

A cena toda pareceu se dissolver, e Harry vislumbrou um portal, uma imensa confusão se formava nele, pessoas lutavam, feitiços ricocheteavam na parede, e os acontecimentos iam passando lentamente ao garoto. A imagem de Dumbledore e Sirius eram sobrepostas pela batalha, e o que deixou Harry mais curioso, foi ver Arthur Weasley ao lado de Dumbledore, lutando contra os atacantes. Com certeza era um sonho, mas parecia tão real... O garoto parecia querer absorver o máximo possível daquelas imagens, e tentar discernir o que realmente era sonho e realidade, mas com certeza não passava de alucinações, pois seu padrinho e diretor estavam mortos...

- Vamos dançar? - propôs Gina ao grupo, quebrando as divagações de Harry acerva do que acabara de ver.

_("Ah, não, eu não sei dançar!") ("Eu 'to comendo, Mione.")  
_

Hermione levantou decidida, pegou na mão de Gina, e ambas foram para a pista, onde algumas pessoas já ensaiavam passos de dança, ao som de uma banda que Harry nunca ouvira antes. Agradeceu mentalmente que ninguém tivesse reparado, porque ele perdeu a noção de onde estava e sequer viu o "sim" entre os noivos. Sentiu seu rosto corar por ser tão mesquinho.

Passaram-se longos momentos, em que Harry apenas acompanhava os movimentos suaves de Gina. Ela estava muito animada, e dançava com estusiasmo ao lado de Hermione. Cada detalhe de seu rosto, o modo como os cabelos dela balançavam com a música, o jeito de se mover, tudo parecia inebriante a Harry. Por vezes achou que ela estava realmente o enfeitiçando, pois seu cérebro não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas nela, não importando todo o resto, ele queria apenas ser feliz, mas será que poderia?

Rony comia febrilmente, e acompanhava com as orelhas extremamente vermelhas, alguns jovens se aproximando de Hermione e Gina, e emitia grunhidos com a boca muito cheia, que Harry interpretou como implicâncias no jeito delas dançarem, ou de como as pessoas se aproximavam delas. Harry, no entanto, estava muito atento ao que acontecia, e divisou rapidamente que nenhuma delas sequer notava a presença de outras pessoas, apenas dançavam, não importando o que, quando ou como o dia de amanhã seria, só queriam aproveitar uma noite, e se divertir como se fosse a última, afinal, quem poderia saber quando poderiam desfrutar de algo assim novamente...

Algum tempo depois, as meninas voltaram completamente enxarcadas de suor, bebendo algo que parecia suco de abóbora, e se sentaram ao lado de um mal-humorado Rony, e um intrigado Harry.

- Vocês deveriam ir dançar com a gente, está muito boa a música. - disse Gina, olhando para Harry de uma maneira peculiar.- Acho que agora vai começar a tocar as Esquisitonas, pelo menos foi o que eles falaram. Vocês vão ir para a pista, nem que seja por uma música, ou vou azarar vocês dois. - finalizou Gina, tentando a todo custo permanecer com a expressão séria.

Harry finalmente se rendeu a insistência das meninas, e para desespero de Rony, o arrastou junto para a pista, pensando literalmente em se transfigurar em um galho de árvore, se ele soubesse como fazer isso, mas infelizmente, transfiguração humana era demasiado dificil para ele. Extremamente desconfortável, acabou se rendendo e ensaiando alguns passos, desincronizados, mas muito melhores do que seu amigo ruivo, que fazia caretas tão engraçadas, que Harry acabou esquecendo que não sabia dançar, e por alguns minutos, apenas se divertiu, como há tempos não fazia, como não sabia se já havia feito, pois sua vida era marcada por crueldade, ódio e morte. Isso o fez acordar para a realidade, e ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, não havia mais como fugir.

Os noivos valsavam de um modo pomposo em meio aos convidados, e Gina puxara Rony para dançar, o que fez com que Hermione rapidamente puxasse Harry em direção a valsa. Se houve ou não resistência, Harry não saberia dizer. Ao final da valsa, o Dj, para desespero do garoto, emendou outra música lenta, e rapidamente os pés das garotas começaram a ser massacrados.

Gina, se aproximando com extrema dificuldade do outro "par", provou que os treinamentos de quadribol haviam lhe rendido ágeis movimentos, concluiu Harry, pois ela virou-se com Rony, o empurrou em direção a Hermione, e puxou a mão de Harry para o garoto se juntar a ela. A confusão e choque inicial foi inevitável, e a garota ruiva aproximou sua boca da orelha de Harry e sussurrou:

- Agora vamos ver se o destino não dá uma força para esses dois, Merlim sabe que eles estão precisando. - e sorriu marotamente, recomeçando a dançar, sem dar ao garoto qualquer chance de procurar uma desculpa para não o fazer. Harry, poucas as vezes desde que terminara com Gina, chegou tão perto dela, e para seu imenso desespero, o já conhecido inebriante perfume floral que exalava de Gina, parecia vir da essência da garota, e não somente de seus cabelos, enganando seus sentidos, enquanto uma manada de hipogrifos desembestados parecia correr sem parar pelo seu estômago. Quando achou que não conseguiria mais resistir, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, o que significou muito mais do que diálogos ou atitudes, e o afilhado de Sirius Black agradeceu mentalmente por ela existir, por ela o completar de maneira tão doce, e por compreendê-lo, e mesmo achando que Harry estava errado, ela o aguardava.

Ao som do que parecia uma música extremamente melodiosa, onde alguns convidados já pareciam estar indo embora, Harry focalizou seus amigos, que ainda dançavam, de maneira suave, exceto pelas caretas que Hermione fazia ao ter seu pé esmagado diversas vezes. Seu amigo, olhava para o teto, para os casais ao lado, a abraçava, mas nem por um momento sequer, conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos. Talvez ele já o tinha feito, mas conhecendo o ruivo do jeito que Harry conhecia, as coisas ainda não haviam se resolvido.

Ao som de uma música familiar a Harry, ele se retirou com Gina, ambos se despedindo lentamente, cada um absorto em pensamentos, em como o destino parecia os unir, e como apenas um homem parecia controlar o destino de todos eles... Alguém que Harry desprezava mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, alguém que tirara de Harry a chance de conhecer seus pais, de ter um padrinho, e um futuro...


	9. O dia depois de amanhã

_Ao som de uma música familiar a Harry, ele se retirou com Gina, ambos se despedindo lentamente, cada um absorto em pensamentos, em como o destino parecia os unir, e como apenas um homem parecia controlar o destino de todos eles... Alguém que Harry desprezava mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, alguém que tirara de Harry a chance de conhecer seus pais, de ter um padrinho, e um futuro..._

**Capítulo 8 - O dia depois de amanhã...**

Os dias subseqüentes ao casamento passaram rapidamente aos olhos de Harry, que se viu extremamente atarefado com tudo aquilo que deveriam preparar para a jornada, e a "rápida" passagem por Hogwarts para o testamento de Alvo Dumbledore, que Minerva fez questão de lembrá-los pessoalmente em uma rápida passagem pela Toca, pareceu perfilar mais uma longa lista de preparativos. Decidiram por fim ir até o Beco Diagonal, com a desculpa de comprar os materiais para o ano letivo, e assim terem a chance de examinar alguns exemplares de livros que os garotos iriam necessitar. Chegou por fim, o dia da ida ao Beco, anterior ao embarque no expresso de Hogwarts, e Harry parecia extremamente cansado ao levantar-se da cama, ainda sonolento, e apreciar talvez pela última vez a casa que lhe parecia já tão distante, onde ele teve certeza de que alguns dos melhores momentos de sua vida, foram frutos dela...

Com os olhos anuviados pela cascata de água que se formava, Harry tentou desviar os pensamentos de tudo aquilo que ele amava, lavando o rosto diversas vezes, e caminhando novamente ao quarto, para preparar o malão de viagens para uma curta estadia no lugar onde Harry se sentiu pela primeira vez amado, onde encontrou uma casa, e também seus principais medos e perdas, o lugar onde ELE havia morrido, sem que Harry nada pudesse fazer para ajudar. As longas respirações de Rony foram o único som que o garoto ouviu por algum tempo, e por fim, ao terminar a arrumação, decidiu dar ao amigo uma noite completa de sono, sem que as incertezas o atingissem antes da hora.

Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou Gina e Hermione já a mesa, conversando aos sussuros, sendo encaradas por uma tristonha Sra. Weasley, que ao ver Harry adentrar o ambiente, quebrou o clima tenso que parecia se abater sobre a Toca naquele momento.

- Harry, que bom que você chegou, os bacons acabaram de sair, vamos, vamos, sente-se. - e Molly apontou uma cadeira longe das meninas, e para seu desgosto, Harry fingiu que não viu onde ela apontava, e sentou-se ao lado de Gina.

Molly rapidamente se calou e voltou aos seus afazeres, frustrada pela tentativa que falhara a pouco. O fato não passou desapercebido pelo trio, e eles desataram a comer quando receberam um olhar fulminante da mãe de Gina, não podendo iniciar uma conversa a respeito do acontecido. Rony vagarosamente se juntou ao grupo, e com sua sensibilidade sem limites, não percebeu os olhares tensos e cheios de significados de todos.

Harry contou os minutos até conseguir finalmente se trancar no quarto de Rony, com a desculpa que ia se trocar para a ida ao Beco Diagonal. O amigo adentrou pouco tempo depois, visivelmente irritado com a atitude de sua mãe.

- Ainda bem que vamos embora amanhã, cara. Não estou mais aguentando a mamãe. Vamos nos arrumar logo que ela disse que já vai subir para nos chamar. - e Rony apressou-se para colocar roupas mais leves, pois o dia estava ensolarado, e o garoto não queria sentir o famoso calor seco e sufocante de Londres. Em silêncio fez sinal para Harry o acompanhar e ambos desceram, e para o espanto deles, Hermione e Gina já estavam postadas na sala, apenas esperando a Sra. Weasley terminar algo que eles não conseguiram identificar, mas que parecia extremamente saboroso.

Sob a escolta de Lupin e dois desconhecidos a Harry, o quarteto, acompanhado de Molly Weasley pegaram uma chave de portal junto a Toca, e alguns minutos depois davam entrada no Caldeirão Furado, que conservava a mesma aparência de sempre, exceto pelo número de pessoas, que estava drasticamente reduzida a três clientes mal encarados em uma mesa afastada da entrada. O dono, Tom, continuava seu serviço parecendo nao notar a presença dos garotos, pois eram ladeados e seguidos de perto, com Harry sob a capa da invisibilidade. Não era seguro para ele circular livremente pelo Beco Diagonal, ainda mais em tempos tão perigosos, o que foi prontamente aceito pela Sra. Weasley, que praticamente o enfiou dentro da capa.

O Beco Diagonal parecia ter perdido sua mágica, aparentava ser muito mais velho do que era, devido ao número de pregos e táboas nas portas das lojas fechadas e abandonadas, na falta de sorriso dos visitantes, e no clima nada amistoso entre as pessoas. Lupin adiantou-se aos demais e disse:

- Eu vou com Rony, Hermione e "Pontas" para a Floreios e Borrões, e a Gina vai acompanhar Molly, que se não me engano, vai comprar itens para Herbiologia, um caldeirão, e vestes para Gina, correto? - finalizou Lupin, encarando Molly que parecia aterrorizada por estar em local aberto. Harry sentiu uma enorme afeição por seu antigo professor, principalmente por chamá-lo de Pontas, o apelido de seu pai.

-Sim, é isso mesmo, e eu encontro vocês na Floreios, portanto, NÃO saiam de lá, me entenderam? - disse a senhora, irritadíssima, parecendo que a ordem também abrangia Remo Lupin, que apenas sorriu e seguiu seu caminho.

Passaram rapidamente por algumas feições curiosas, admiradas e até mesmo fulminantes contra eles. Por fim, adentraram a Floreios, que continha um número grande de pessoas, que constratava com o Beco em si, e para a felicidade dos três, Lupin apenas disse:

- Estarei na seção de feitiços extraordinários. - e dizendo isso se dirigiu a um emaranhado de estantes, deixando o trio a sós.

E Hermione rapidamente se dirigiu a direção oposta, murmurando incompreensivelmente. Ao chegarem a livros extremamente medonhos, ela os mirou.

- Eu vou procurar por aqui alguns feitiços e encantamentos que iremos precisar. Rony, você procura sobre animagos e feitiços de memória, pegue apenas poucos livros, pois não poderemos carregar muita coisa. E Harry, procure o Lupin, precisamos de um bom livro sobre patronos - e parou diante do olhar inquisidor do amigo, mas continuou. -, Apenas peça e pegue o livro, ele já está nos ajudando. - Hermione finalizou se voltando para a estante, passando os dedos entre os volumes, tentando divisar o que havia escrito em todos eles.

Harry seguiu em direção a saída, para facilitar a sua localização dentro da loja, e assim achar Lupin mais facilmente. O encontrou pouco depois, sem muito esforço, e quando não havia ninguém olhando, o cutucou levemente no calcanhar, o que fez com que Remo soltasse uma exclamação e praguejasse baixo, arfando e com a varinha em mãos.

- Quer me matar de susto? Por pouco eu não azaro tudo aqui em volta. Nossa, você tem o talento do seu pai para me pregar sustos. Eu nunca me acustumei com essa capa de Tiago - disse Lupin, encarando Harry um pouco a esquerda de onde ele realmente estava. -, Diga, Harry, o que esse velho professor pode te ajudar, porque eu tenho certeza que você não deixou seus amigos sozinhos apenas para me fazer companhia. - Lupin finalizou astutamente.

- Er, é que eu pensei, sabe, se você podia nos indicar um livro sobre patronos, mas por favor, sem perguntar o que eu não possa responder. - Harry finalizou apreensivo.

Lupin fez que sim com a cabeça, e passou a andar entre os corredores, até chegar em uma estante baixa e velha, com fileiras quase vazias de livros, e apenas um punhado amontoado a um canto. Dirigiu-se a ela, e pegou um livro de coloração púrpura e jogou aos pés de Harry.

- São tempos difíceis, Harry. As pessoas estão tentando se defender, por isso quase não há livros de DCAT. Não que isso vá ajudar àqueles que não tem experiência, porém você não pode culpá-los de tentar. Esse livro, não é muito popular entre o público em geral, por parecer superficial e reduzido, mas acredite, as respostas que você procura provavelmente estarão entre essas páginas. Boa Sorte. - e Lupin deu as costas, dirigindo-se novamente ao local de onde havia saido.

Mas antes de o professor sumir, ele sentiu uma dor excruciante em sua cicatriz, e olhou o pequeno G em seu peito brilhando, e voltando a seu estado natural, ao tempo que um patrono surgisse entre os dois, anunciando:

- Eu e Gina aparatamos, o Beco está sendo invadido. Saiam daí imediatamente. - e o patrono se dissipou, sem dar a chance de Harry entender realmente o que estava acontecendo.

Em questão de segundos, Hermione e Rony se juntavam a Harry e Lupin, que mantinha a varinha erguida, porém parecia receoso e pensativo. Após alguns segundos, ele se virou e disse:

- Eu irei verificar o que está acontecendo, vocês três, quero que aparatem assim que eu sair por aquela porta. Isso não é uma brincadeira, é real. Não podemos perder vocês depois de todo o trabalho que estamos tendo para protegê-los. - Lupin os encarou com uma expressão dura e se dirigiu a saída da loja.

Harry retirou a capa da invisibilidade e se virou para os amigos.

- Eu sei, não podemos deixar as pessoas serem mortas enquanto esperamos sentados no sofá da casa do Rony. - Hermione disse tudo isso de uma vez, surpreendendo os garotos.

- Isso mesmo, temos que lutar, mas e se formos capturados? - Harry concluiu esperando uma resposta dos amigos.

- Não seremos, ao menos você não. Só iremos lá fora se você for com sua capa, aí podemos lutar, e você seria o elemento surpresa, conseguiria nos proteger, e ao mesmo tempo não se expor - Rony disse isso olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry. -, E isso não é um pedido, vamos lá. - concluiu virando em direção a saída, trocando um olhar rápido com Hermione, que esboçou um sorriso, ergueu a varinha e o acompanhou. Harry insatisfeito, colocou a capa e seguiu seus amigos.

Harry definiria como um pandemônio o que ele via à frente. Pessoas corriam frenéticamente e eram atiradas ao alto, outros lutavam com tanta rapidez que era possível apenas ver luzes entrecortadas por gritos, e ao meio da balburdia, Harry divisou um conjunto de pessoas vestidas de negro, a qual alguns combatentes enfrentavam a muito custo, e dentre eles estava Lupin. Rony e Hermione avançaram pelos flancos na descida do Beco Diagonal, o que dava uma vantagem, pois o beco não era tão largor a descida favorecia os feitiços disparados da parte superior, sendo também mais fácil chegar ao centro da confusão, que ficava próxima a travessa do tranco.

Harry decidiu, por fim, ir ajudando as pessoas no caminho, e passou a alvejar diversos feitiços em simpatizantes dos comensais, que quando conseguiam ao menos ficar em pé, pareciam abobados, e procuravam meios de se esconder, desaparatando para longe do combate, ou erguendo escudos em vão, contra o vento que uivava fortemente naquela tarde. Foi avançando rumo ao centro da confusão, ao foco real de tudo aquilo. Por mais que não gostasse de ver a cena a seguir, os Comensais da Morte pareciam se divertir, e não estavam preocupados com nenhum objetivo aparente senão uma grande algazarra, e isso cada vez mais o irritava. Rony dava combate agora a um comensal que parecia se divertir com as tentativas fracassadas do ruivo, e Harry virou-se para o amigo e lançou um feitiço do corpo preso, que acertou o comensal, tirando-o instantaneamente de combate. Rony apenas sorriu e seguiu em direção a uma mulher com cabelos muito revoltos, que duelava com Hermione, e torturava ao mesmo tempo dois bruxos caidos, aparentemente desacordados.

Ao se virar, Harry a viu. Era ela, ninguém menos que Belatriz Lestrange ria aprovadoramente do caos instaurado, e sem se aguentar, Harry tentou estuporá-la, porém um Comensal passou a frente do fetiço sem querer, e foi lançado a metros do local. A comensal imediatamente desaparatou, e surgiu ante o trio, executando um estranho feitiço, que obrigou Harry a sair da capa para proteger sua amiga, que se encontrava na linha do feitiço púrpura desconhecido lançado pela Comensal. Ao ser exposto, ela apenas sorriu, e seguiu disparando feitiços tão rápidos, que Harry conseguiu apenas conjurar um escudo, e sentiu todos os fetiços ricochetearem, fazendo com que ele se sentisse mais enfraquecido a cada momento.

O garoto respirou fundo e tentou analisar a batalha que se seguia, e para seu horror, viu Rony sangrando e caído a um canto sendo torturado, enquanto ele protegia Hermione, que estava visivelmente fora de combate. Ao fim, antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, viu Lupin surgir em meio a luta que parecia estar em seu fim, e deu combate ao atacante de Rony, o protegendo daquele homem insano que parecia querer torturá-lo até ele enlouquecer. Essa distração custou caro a Harry, que foi jogado para trás por um forte feixe de luz que cruzou o beco, e se viu caido, diante de Lúcio Malfoy, que levantou sua varinha a altura do peito e o atacou.

- _Avad..._ - Mas ele não pode pronunciar o restante da maldição da morte, pois Tonks e Gina surgiram do nada, e a famosa azaração do bixo papão atingiu Lúcio com tal impacto, que ele caiu desacordado, aos pés de sua prima, que gritou de raiva, dando combate a Tonks, que já alvejava a comensal com feitiços.

A ruiva apenas gritou para Harry:

- Eu levo a Mione, pegue o Rony e vamos sair daqui agora! - disse a garota, disparando mais um feitiço contra um comensal que tentava se aproximar, o que o retardou alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para a ruiva sumir junto com a amiga.

Lupin instantaneamente deu combate a um dos últimos comensais que restaram no beco, e Harry correu em direção ao amigo, divisando pela última vez a batalha devastadora que havia acontecido, e sentiu aquela famosa sensação de ser enfiado em um cano, e seu estômago embrulhou, ficou tudo escuro, e ele sentiu o ar fresco tocar seu pulmões após alguns segundos. Olhou rapidamente o amigo a seus pés, que fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, ele o amparou, erguendo-o e cedendo um ombro para Rony, que aceitou de bom grado a ajuda. Ao se virar, divisou que Gina estava debruçada sobre alguém, ao passo que Molly murmurava apontando a varinha e pronunciava palavras estranhas, que Harry não entendeu mesmo se aproximando. Rony pareceu estar completamente curado, e correu desajeitadamente em direção a elas, e ajoelhou-se no chão, ao lado do que parecia ser Hermione, a julgar pelos revoltos cabelos castanhos esparramados de maneira desordenada.

O desespero já havia se instaurado, e ele batalhava internamente porque deixara seus amigos entrar naquela batalha estúpida, porque não seguira as ordens de Lupin, porém foi interrompido quando, para seu alívio, Hermione se levantava vagarosamente com a ajuda de Molly e Gina. Ela deu um sorriso cumplíce para Harry, e aceitou ser levada até a Toca por Rony, que estava milagrosamente curado, ou parecia estar. O garoto os seguiu, e seus olhos não puderam deixar de reparar o olhar de Gina, que não parecia desapontada mas sim com um misto de admiração e orgulho.

Harry entrou e se acomodou na sala, sentando-se perto de Rony, num silêncio quase sepucral, em que ele trocou apenas alguns olhares com Gina, que analisava sua mãe preparar algumas poções em silêncio, e vez ou outra, lançava um olhar assassino contra eles, que parecia congelar o ambiente. O clima foi quebrado apenas com um aviso, de que Tonks e Lupin estavam se reunindo com membros da Ordem, para definir algumas estratégias. Harry sentiu-se muito mais leve, quase uma pontada de felicidade estava brotando em seus lábios, pois todos estavam bem.

Eles sabiam, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, a Sra. Weasley explodiria, e todos desejavam internamente, que isso demorasse o maior tempo possível. Pena que não demorou mais que alguns instantes.

- **POR MERLIN**, onde diabos vocês estavam com a cabeça para fazer uma coisa dessas? Depois de todo o trabalho que estamos tendo para mantê-los a salvo, vocês querem bancar os heróis e salvar o mundo. E não bastasse vocês terem demorado para desaparatar quando eu enviei a mensagem, essa senhorita ali - e apontou Gina, que agora estava encolhida a um canto. -, Começou a ter um ataque de histeria, e insistiu que vocês estavam em perigo, e o pior de tudo, o pior de tudo mesmooooo, foi a Tonks ter acreditado naquela besteira, e ter aparatado junto com ela. - disse a Sra. Weasley de uma só vez.

Antes que alguém pudesse pensar em responder, ou apenas tentar acalmá-la, ela apontou a varinha para eles ameaçadoramente.

- Aí de vocês, se tentarem fazer isso de novo. Eu transformo vocês todos em sapo, e vou deixá-los preso no sótao, junto com o nosso vampiro, até eu me sentir satisfeita e achar que vocês aprenderam a lição. Onde já se viu, e agora nossa querida filhinha mais nova, deu para manifestar dons premonitórios na familia. Era só o que me faltava - disse a Sra. Weasley visivelmente alterada. -, Harry, Gina, venham até aqui, vamos ministrar essa poção nesses dois, senão vou ter que levá-los ao St Mungus. E falando nisso, esperem só até seu pai saber do ocorrido, eu garanto que seria mais fácil enfrentar um rabo córneo-hungaro sem varinha. - finalizou Molly, que agora se concentrava em tratar as feridas de Ron e Mione.

Gina trocou um olhar cúmplice com Harry, apontando com a cabeça o seu colar, o que fez o garoto entender o que foi que a havia alertado do perigo.

Passado algum tempo, e as cicatrizes desaparecendo do corpo dos garotos, a Sra. Weasley colocou o jantar para eles em silêncio, e passados longos minutos, um a um foi subindo a seus quartos, para tentar durmir, arrumar as coisas para ir a Hogwarts ou, no caso de Harry, para refletir tudo o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele parecia ter visto um olhar de desapontamento no rosto da mãe de Rony, coisa que ele jamais pensaria que fosse acontecer. Felizmente, os sentimentos não eram dos piores, pois por um milagre do destino, ninguém morrera ou saira gravemente ferido.

_É Harry, realmente dessa vez a sorte pareceu estar do seu lado. Mas o pior está por vir, e como está...  
_

Esses foram os últimos pensamentos do garoto em sã consciência, antes de ser praticamente arrancado da cama, com o sol a pino e gritos por todos os lados de Molly, para todos se apressarem porque senão chegariam atrasados para pegar o expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Lobby Básico:

Visitem a minha One-Shot (Drama) que eu postei aqui na Floreios, vocês irão encontrar o link no meu perfil. O nome dela é o Futuro tem Futuro? Parte II

É um paralelo a fic O Futuro tem Futuro, porém não é realmente necessário a leitura para entender a segunda. Trata do ponto de vista da Gina, seus pensamentos, lembranças e sentimentos, no pior momento da vida dela. Leiam, comentem, e me chinguem se quiserem. \o\

Avisos:

Galera, Voldemort vai tomar o ministério e Hogwarts não vai mais ser segura. Só que eu imaginei isso pouco depois da chegada do quarteto em Hog, e por isso os meus acontecimentos vão ser um pouco mais demorados.

A fic está chegando perto da parte central, onde a estória vai se desenrolar muito mais rapidamente, porque foi o ponto de partida da minha idéia para escrever essa FIC. Então as atualizações se tornarão muito mais rapidas, e os capítulos irão aumentar exponencialmente.

Agradecimentos:

Quero agradecer a todos os leitores, a todos aqueles que mesmo nao deixando resenhas, se deram ao trabalho de perder algum tempo lendo a minha fic. Obrigado demais, só tenho a agradecer. E comentemmmmm. COMENTEMmm

COMENTEMMMMM !

Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo.


	10. Hogwarts

_Esses foram os últimos pensamentos do garoto em sã consciência, antes de ser praticamente arrancado da cama, com o sol a pino e gritos por todos os lados de Molly, para todos se apressarem porque senão chegariam atrasados para pegar o expresso de Hogwarts._

**Capítulo 9 - Hogwarts**

Como num passe de mágicas, Harry estava pronto em dez minutos, tempo suficiente para comer algo na cozinha e pegar seus pertences, que já estavam arrumados, e muito ao contrário de seu amigo, que corria velozmente de um lado para outro, juntando roupas e acessórios, e tentava a todo custo enfiá-los de qualquer jeito dentro da mala. Sorriu ao ver seu amigo se divertindo com isso, mesmo aos gritos de Molly, que resmungava sobre a irresponsabilidade deles. Analisou pela última vez o quarto, e observou como sua pequena fênix estava a todo o momento olhando ao redor, esperando que algo acontecesse. Decidiu que deixaria isso de lado e pegou seus pertences para a viagem.

Assim que chegou no andar inferior, reparou que era o único presente na cozinha, e pelo barulho que ouvia dos andares superiores, até mesmo Hermione deixara algo para a última hora, fato que não passou desapercebido por Harry, pois a amiga **NUNCA** deixava nada para a última hora, com certeza havia algo acontecendo, e ele esperava que não fosse o que ele estava pensando. Passou a comer preguiçosamente, e quando decidiu que estava satisfeito e iria pegar o malão, viu Hermione, Gina e Rony descendo desajeitadamente, com os rostos vermelhos e suados, com a expressão faminta. Apenas riu da situação, e trocou um rápido olhar com a ruiva, que sorriu de volta, e tratou de atacar um grande pedaço de bacon que estava na mira de seu irmão.

A situação poderia ser até engraçada se não houvesse berros de Molly a todo o momento, pois chegariam atrasados a plataforma. Ao som de um grito, Arthur e Carlinhos adentraram a Toca, anunciando que eles iriam fazer a escolta dos meninos.

- Mas e os outros membros da Ordem, porque todo o mundo sumiu? E onde está o Lupin e a Tonks? Eles estão feridos e vocês estão escondendo isso de nós. - Harry finalizou com o olhar acusador.

- Calma Harry. Os dois estão ocupados, fazendo serviços de espionagem para a Ordem. Então eu resolvi chamar meu filho para ajudar a fazer a escolta de vocês. - disse Arthur, aparentando uma calma acima do normal, enquanto era observado pelo quarteto, que já havia se juntado aos recém chegados.

Carlinhos estava extremamente sério, e apenas acenou com a cabeça para seu pai, que chamou os meninos para o lado de fora. Eu consegui uma chave de portal ilegal que nos liga diretamente a um banheiro da estação, que coincidentemente está isolado no momento. Então vamos lá que está ficando tarde, e apresentou uma bola murcha, que o quarteto rapidamente tocou junto com os Weasleys, e Harry sentiu ser sugado para dentro de um furacão, girando rapidamente, e se deu conta que estava sobre um vaso sanitário, em cima de Rony, numa posição extremamente desconfortável.

- Vamos, Vamos. Já está quase no horário crianças, e saiam um por um, para não chamar a atenção. - e Arthur se encaminhou para a saída do banheiro, tomando cuidado para ninguém o ver deixando o local interditado.

Aos poucos todos estavam se encaminhando para a plataforma sólida aos trouxas, que dava passagem para o imponente Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry reparou que a segurança estava redobrada, pois a todo o momento pessoas estranhas vestidas de terno, gravata, óculos e chapéu passavam entre as plataformas 9 e 10, com uma das mãos enfiadas no bolso, o que Harry concluiu como aurores segurando suas varinhas contra um possível ataque a plataforma.

Um a um, os garotos atravessaram a barreira e encontraram o trem na plataforma, com os motores já funcionando, e pronto para partir. Restavam apenas alguns minutos antes do horário de partida, Molly fez questão de abraçar todos eles, lembrando-os de seu amigo meio-gigante, tamanho era a força do abraço. Arthur apenas analisava a cena com um olhar curioso, o que não passou despercebido dessa vez por Harry, que visualizou Hermione reparando na mesma coisa, mas resolveram deixar os comentários para mais tarde. Acenaram para eles e se dirigiram ao trem, com Rony se sentindo extremamente pomposo, pois haviam inúmeros olhares para eles, alguns de desprezo, outros com os mais variados sentimentos e emoções.

Por fim acharam uma cabine livre, e os quatro adentraram o local. Ao terminarem de ajeitar seus pertences e algumas partidas de snap explosivo e conversas jogadas ao vento, a porta do compartimento abriu e três sonserinos, dentre eles um que Harry reconheceu do Clube do Slug, chamado Blásio Zabini, os olhavam de maneira odiosa, com um nojo aparente no rosto.

Harry, que já estava tenso há algum tempo, decidiu deixar de lado o perguntar antes e atacar depois, e antes mesmo que qualquer um deles esboçasse a primeira palavra, foram saraivados por flashes vermelhos, que vinham também de trás do garoto, e ao que pareceu fora quase sincronizado. Uma questão de segundos os três estavam caídos, quase sem esboçar reação alguma.

Mesmo acostumado ao mundo mágico, eles não saberiam dizer de onde surgiu aquele senhor, um homem já de idade avançada e aparência calma, que esboçou um sorriso antes de perguntar:

- Posso saber qual o motivo para esse pequeno tumulto? Que eu me recorde, os regulamentos são bem claros quanto ao uso de magia - mas parou ao olhar de Hermione, que parecia esboçar algo como uma resposta, mas se calou diante da nova investida do homem desconhecido. -, E eu posso presumir que mesmo bruxos maiores de idade não podem sair por ai azarando qualquer um, principalmente dentro deste trem, que é parte de nossa grande escola. - e se virou para o quarteto, que o olhava abobado.

Harry se adiantou e pronunciou:

- Me desculpe Senhor, porém eles nos ameaçaram primeiro, e eu tive que me defender. Meus amigos não fizeram absolutamente nada, eu assumo a total responsabilidade e as detenções também. - e Harry analisou atentamente o homem a sua frente, que continha um brilho estranho nos olhos, que parecia extremamente familiar.

- Serei o professor de vocês, e podem me chamar apenas de Moude. Não estou acostumado a esses tratamentos que me fazem parecer mais velho do que realmente eu sou. Presumo então que você é Harry Potter, e seus amigos também dispensam apresentações, afinal tenho visto vocês frequentemente nos jornais - e o homem analisava atentamente o quarteto, parecendo ter esquecido dos sonserinos caídos, que aproveitaram a deixa para se esconderem nos compartimentos seguintes, a fim de evitar uma detenção. -, E desta vez não haverá detenções, porém não haverá uma segunda chance. Aconselho que vocês se troquem, porque a viagem será mais curta do que o normal. - e o Professor saiu em direção ao maquinista, cantarolando algo incompreensível àquela distância.

- Sujeito esquisito, não? - comentou Rony aleatoriamente, obtendo a concordância de todos eles.

- Realmente, muito esquisito. O que será que ele vai ensinar? Afinal não sabemos se a Minerva vai continuar lecionando, estamos também mais uma vez sem um professor de DCAT - e nesse meio tempo Hermione analisou Harry, que enrugou a testa e fechou a cara, se lembrando obviamente de um professor de cabelos oleosos. -, Eu posso apostar que ele é nosso professor de DCAT, o que vocês acham? - finalizou Hermione.

- Não sei, mas não importa muito, estamos chegando e logo saberemos. Mamãe tinha comentado que eles iriam aumentar a velocidade do expresso, mas eu não imaginava que duraria tão pouco a viagem. - concluiu Gina, pegando seu malão.

- Pelo menos não teremos que ir ao carro dos monitores, o que significa muito menos trabalho. - Rony constatou de maneira alegre, que arrancou um bufo de sua amiga, acompanhado pelos risos dos três, ao ver Hermione com o rosto vermelho, preparada para mais uma discussão "daquelas" com o ruivo.

Alguns minutos depois já era possível enxergar o imponente castelo de Hogwarts, incrustado num emaranhado de montanhas, invisível aos olhos dos trouxas. Ao desembarcar na plataforma, uma figura gigantesca mais uma vez gritava a plenos pulmões:

- Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui, por favor. - e Hagrid acenou aos garotos, o que foi retribuído prontamente, porém a maré de estudantes os empurrou em direção as carruagens sem cavalos, e Harry constatou, para seu espanto, que dessa vez uma boa parte dos estudantes podiam ver os trestálios.

Passaram pelos portões, ladeados por estátuas de javalis alados e subiram em direção ao grande castelo. Harry pôde ver as inúmeras janelas e torres se aproximando como borrões cada vez maiores, e pararam diante das enormes portas de carvalho. Uma excitação muito grande parecia tomar conta dos alunos, ou talvez fosse medo de ficar do lado de fora da propriedade, porém eles não questionaram e adentraram, subindo os degraus da magnífica escadaria de mármore em direção ao grande salão principal.

Aos alunos veteranos, restava esperar a cerimônia do chapéu seletor, ministrado dessa vez pelo professor Flitwick, ao passo que Minerva ocupava a cadeira de diretora da escola.

Os alunos do primeiro ano, um a um, formaram uma fila pequena, e Harry constatou que todos tremiam e olhavam a volta, assustados com o que a cerimônia de seleção cobraria deles. E o chapéu, em cima de um banquinho velho e gasto entornou uma canção:

_"Juntos Construiremos e ensinaremos"_

_Era o que diziam os criadores de nossa nobre escola._

_Eles se separaram,_

_E mais do que isso_

_Quebraram um importante laço mágico_

_Venho agora, pois é minha obrigação._

_Avisar-lhes que a desconfiança e desunião_

_Foram a causa de uma separação sem precedentes_

_Que uma amizade é a tênue linha entre a paz e a guerra_

_E que eventos como esses NUNCA devem ser desejados_

_Porém menos ainda ignorados;_

_Selecionar a vocês eu irei_

_Mas lembrem-se:_

_Precisamos nos unir em tempos difíceis_

_Devemos estar atentos aos perigos externos, mortais_

_E mais ainda aos nossos sentimentos e atitudes_

_Onde escolheremos entre o que é certo e justo,_

_Sendo que o fácil nos ofuscará os olhos_

_E nos guiará a caminhos sem volta._

_Atentos estaremos_

_Vigilantes a nós mesmos_

_Pois o perigo nos ronda_

_E uma tragédia recente nos mostrará em breve:_

_Ruir-se-emos em nossos medos e anseios_

_Ou triunfaremos com nossa coragem e sabedoria._

_Avisei a vocês, preveni a todos..._

_Daremos início à seleção,_

_Em homenagem àqueles que pereceram_

_E dedicaram suas vidas a essa nobre escola!_

Harry reparou que Hermione parecia perdida em algum ponto de uma taça reluzente de cristal vazia, e a analisou atentamente, o que foi prontamente seguido por Rony, ambos esperando o que ela estaria prestes a dizer.

- Engraçado – começou Hermione -, Eu nunca vi uma canção tão curta e cheia de entrelinhas, dessa vez realmente eu deixei passar alguma coisa. – e olhou para os garotos que continuavam esperando que ela falasse. – Não entendi quase nada, precisamos ir a biblioteca assim que sairmos daqui. – e mirou os garotos com uma expressão séria e aturdida.

- Deixa disso Mione, acabamos de chegar e você já quer ir à biblioteca? Teremos bastante tempo para decifrar seja lá o que for que esse chapéu está querendo dizer, mas esse dia com certeza não é hoje. – e Rony olhou de Harry para Hermione, esperando a aprovação do amigo.

- Bem, não sei, dessa vez eu fiquei um pouco confuso. Já ouvi algumas daquelas coisas, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde. Acho que estou ficando maluco. – mas Harry não pode continuar, pois a seleção havia acabado e a diretora McGonagall agora havia se levantado, provocando um silêncio mortal em todo o salão.

- Bem vindos aos nossos novos alunos, e um bom retorno aos antigos. Como nosso querido diretor Alvo Dumbledore costumava dizer, apenas duas palavras: _Bom Apetite !_ – e bateu a palma das mãos, onde todo o salão se encheu de um delicioso banquete.

Harry não deixou de notar que ela exibia um sorriso forçado, e olhava a todos com uma expressão triste e fraca, pouco característica daquela professora que o garoto se acostumara. Quando o garoto se virou, Rony já tentava encher a boca com um delicioso pernil, enquanto mastigava algo que lembrava um purê de batatas com um arroz colorido.

O jantar em silêncio pareceu digno a todos, onde cada um parecia se reter naquilo que era mais importante por hora. Ao final da refeição, onde os mouses e pudins pareciam se esvair por magia, Minerva novamente se levantou.

- Creio eu que todos já estão com suas barrigas aquecidas e alimentadas, então vamos a alguns avisos para o inicio do ano letivo. Primeiro, gostaria de enfatizar que nunca vivemos momentos tão perigosos, então conto com a colaboração de todos os funcionários, alunos e membros do corpo docente, que hajam sempre procurando evitar colocar seus semelhantes em risco. Confio que todos agirão da melhor forma possível, para assim transcorrermos esse ano livre das ameaças que rondam a todos nós, aqui dentro, ou mesmo em suas casas. – e a diretora respirou fundo, analisando cada feição que havia naquele grande salão antes de continuar. – Nosso corpo docente, será modificado novamente, onde eu ministrarei as aulas de transfiguração juntamente com meu novo cargo de diretora, e nosso querido professor Moude assumirá o cargo de DCAT, e tenho certeza que ele fará um ótimo trabalho.

Moude se levantou brevemente, acenou a todos, e se sentou, sob aplausos e olhares atônitos dos alunos. Cumprimentou Minerva de seu lugar e voltou novamente sua atenção ao discurso.

- E por último, toda e qualquer comunicação em Hogwarts será vigiada, e mais importante que isso, as correspondências podem não ser mais seguras, portanto qualquer assunto de extrema importância, em hipótese alguma, deve ser tratado de outra forma, senão pessoalmente. Caso não seja possível, me procurem que tentaremos de alguma forma lhes ajudar de maneira que não comprometamos a segurança de nossa escola. Mas agora uma noite quente e agradável os espera, Boa Noite.

E os assentos se afastaram, onde uma leva de estudantes se levantou em direção as suas salas comunais, e Harry pensou em procurar a diretora para esclarecer logo sobre o testamento, mas pareceu impossível no momento, pois Gina já o estava empurrando, com Rony e Hermione em seu encalço, e o garoto decidiu deixar para o outro dia de manhã.


	11. Alvo Dumbledore

_E os assentos se afastaram, onde uma leva de estudantes se levantou em direção as suas salas comunais, e Harry pensou em procurar a diretora para esclarecer logo sobre o testamento, mas pareceu impossível no momento, pois Gina já o estava empurrando, com Rony e Hermione em seu encalço, e o garoto decidiu deixar para o outro dia de manhã._

**Capítulo 10 – Alvo Dumbledore**

Uma linda manhã no segundo dia de setembro parecia zombar de Harry, que acordou antes mesmo do sol apontar ao leste. O garoto quase não dormiu, e se perguntava o quão longe ele conseguiria ir nessa busca insana pelas Horcruxes, se ele realmente estaria no caminho certo, e como ele ficaria se algum de seus amigos morressem durante esse pandemônio que virara a sua vida.

Levantou-se antes de qualquer um de seus colegas, porém reparou que a cama de Dino Thomas estava vazia, sinal de que o garoto não havia voltado a Hogwarts. Registrou mentalmente o fato, para poder descobrir se o amigo não havia voltado por pressão familiar ou algum tipo de perseguição do ministério.

Um passeio pelos jardins o ajudou a pensar em tudo aquilo que havia acontecido, e tudo que estava por acontecer, e por fim adentrou novamente ao castelo, em busca de companhia, porque a solidão o assustava cada dia mais, e seus pensamentos sempre buscavam a mesma pessoa, uma pessoa que não poderia estar presente na vida do garoto, pelo menos enquanto ele fosse um homem marcado pelo destino.

O grande salão estava sendo tomado aos poucos pelos alunos que acordaram um pouco mais cedo, e Harry sentou-se a mesa, sem realmente estar com fome, apenas esperando a oportunidade de conversas a sós com Minerva, para por fim àquela estadia em Hogwarts, extremamente indesejada e ao mesmo tempo acolhedora. Perdido em seus devaneios, não notou o fato de que a maioria dos estudantes o olhava, alguns admirados, outros com indiferença e até linhas duras gravadas em suas faces.

- Vocês não têm mais nada para fazer não? Caiu algum hipogrifo por aqui? – exclamou Gina, visivelmente aborrecida, e Harry parecia não entender o motivo, e a garota pareceu compreender, e então se sentou ao lado dele e disse em voz baixa. – As pessoas não param de olhar para você, Harry. Não sei em que mundo você está, mas pelo menos antigamente você esboçava algum tipo de reação, agora parece mais a murta-que-geme, andando pelos cantos, se lamentando, apenas vagando ao invés de viver. – e mirou-o, esperando pelo menos uma resposta.

- Ah, Gina. É que tem tanta coisa acontecendo que eu não sei mais o que fazer ou o que pensar, só o que eu quero é sair logo daqui e terminar o mais rápido possível você sabe o que, para tirar todo esse peso das minhas costas, nem que seja para eu morr... – mas foi interrompido por Gina, que tapou sua boca com uma das mãos, e apontou uma colher para ele, como se fosse uma arma.

- Você não pense em terminar essa frase, ouviu? Você não vai morrer coisissima nenhuma, e eu nunca mais quero ouvir você falar isso, nem de brincadeira. Você não sabe o quanto você é importante para todo mundo que te conhece, e ainda mais para mim, não sei o que eu faria sem você. – e ela o encarou como aquelas vezes que todos sentiam medo de chegar perto dele, mostrando que ela o compreendia, o aceitava do jeito que ele era, e o mais importante, ela o amava incondicionalmente, muito mais do que ele poderia sequer imaginar.

Harry evitou o olhar da garota, e viu entrando no portal, para seu imenso alivio Rony com uma cara extremamente amarrotada, seguido de perto por Hermione, com um livro nas mãos. Eles se sentaram ao lado esquerdo de Gina, prevendo pela cara fechada do amigo, que ele não estava nos seus melhores dias.

- Estive procurando hoje cedo sobre os discursos do chapéu seletor, e toda a história que ele trata nas suas canções, e achei esse livro sensacional. Vou estudá-lo hoje, e ver se descubro o que ele estava tentando nos dizer. – disse Hermione, parecendo muito bem humorada, mas mirando seu amigo ruivo com extremo desprezo, pois ele já comia freneticamente, parecendo não dar importância ao que a garota falava.

- É impressão minha ou o clima está pesado por aqui? – perguntou novamente a garota.

- É que eu e o Harry estávamos falando sobre o testamento do Dumbledore, ai sabe como é, não é algo muito agradável de conversar. – mentiu Gina descaradamente, o que foi prontamente confirmado por Harry com um aceno de cabeça não muito convincente.

Mas Hermione não pode retrucar ou mesmo indagar qualquer outra coisa, pois diversas corujas adentraram o salão, e uma grande coruja parda, de cor castanho-claro depositou um amontoado de páginas, que Harry achou que eram duas cópias da mesma edição do Profeta Diário.

Hermione rapidamente puxou para si um deles, e Harry reparou que o outro era O Pasquim, com uma imensa foto de Dumbledore, e os dizeres em letras Garrafais:

i "Dossiê Dumbledore" , uma entrevista com Minerva Mcgonagall, sobre daquele que foi um dos maiores bruxos da era moderna. /i

E antes do garoto apanhar o jornal, Hermione o chamou baixinho, juntando sua cabeça com a de Gina, e disse:

- Olhem isso aqui, aquela Rita Skeeter está escrevendo uma biografia do Dumbledore, só que parece que ela vai lançar algo sensacionalista – e Hermione apontou as letras abaixo da matéria principal que dizia:

_"Conheça as verdades e segredos obscuros de Alvo Dumbledore"_

_Realmente amante dos trouxas?_

_O quão justo e honesto ele era realmente?_

_E tudo sobre sua obscura família que nunca foi revelada..._

_Biografia de Alvo Dumbledore_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

Harry havia esquecido O Pasquim, e agora se remoia internamente, querendo saber o que aquela mulher detestável estaria aprontando com o falecido diretor.

- E o pior de tudo, é que desta vez eu tenho certeza de que o ministério não vai intervir, e mesmo que eu use o fato de ela ser um animago ilegal, tenho certeza que não vai surtir efeito. – e a garota pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes, e alguns segundos depois, Harry visualizou o motivo. -, Mas isso aqui é espetacular – disse Hermione, pegando O Pasquim em mãos. -, Com certeza isso aqui vai calar a boca de muita gente. – e abriu o jornal, se enfiando entre as páginas, não dando tempo para qualquer um deles esboçar qualquer tipo de comentário.

Harry achou melhor não discutir enquanto sua amiga lia o jornal, e decidiu se juntar a Rony e comer um pouco, mas foi surpreendido por McGonagall, que chegou perto deles e disse em voz baixa:

- Não se esqueçam que o testamento será aberto dia quatro, às vinte horas, na minha sala. A senha para a gárgula é Chuddley Cannons. – e saiu dando uma piscadela para Rony, que torcia pelo mesmo time que a diretora.

Hermione meramente ergueu o jornal e viu a professora cruzando o portão do salão, e ela disse:

- Vamos à sala comunal. Lá eu explico e vocês podem ler a matéria. – e a garota pegou os jornais, se retirando da mesa com Gina, que cantarolava alguma coisa parecida com o hino do Chuddley Cannons, pelo menos era o que parecia a Harry, que o havia escutado algumas vezes em companhia de Rony, um extremo fanático do time laranja.

Chegando a sala comunal, que estava vazia, pois as aulas já haviam começado, Hermione desatou a falar:

- Bom, durante as férias, eu andei escrevendo algumas cartas anônimas ao ministério e ao Profeta Diário, denunciando diversas irregularidades que eu estava analisando, e entre essas denúncias estava o fato daquela mulherzinha ser uma animaga. Porém, sabe o que o ministério fez? Eles mandaram uma carta de intimação contra o pseudônimo que eu usei em conjunto com o endereço falso, me acusando de faltar com a verdade, e um monte de baboseiras, então eu tenho certeza que o ministério já não é mais confiável, e eu quero ser um hipogrifo se não tem o dedo de V-Voldemort nisso.

Rony teve alguns espasmos ao ouvir o nome, e Gina ofegou baixinho, porém Harry apenas analisava sua amiga com um ar de admiração.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto de onde você tira tudo isso Mione – começou Harry. -, Mas o mais importante agora é o seguinte. O que vamos fazer sabendo que o ministério não é mais confiável? Alias menos confiável do que era, mas agora temos certeza que eles estão do outro lado, e não duvido que logo aquela Umbridge comece a apresentar leis decretando a nossa prisão.

- Sabe, Harry, eu acho que você está certo. – disse Gina. – Temos que nos preparar também caso venhamos a sofrer uma perseguição do ministério, e que lugar melhor que Hogwarts e os professores da Ordem para nos ajudar, ou apenas nos dar idéias, sem dizer a eles o que estamos fazendo lógico.

- Ponto pra Gina, Jerry. – agora era Rony que falava, com um estranho amarelado em seu rosto. – Que tal nos prepararmos aqui durante alguns dias, e até consultar o Lupin e o restante do povo da Ordem, porque vamos enfrentar chumbo grosso.

Hermione que ouvia impassível seus amigos, por fim disse:

- Realmente é algo a se pensar. Mas acho que a principio, devemos continuar com nossos treinamentos e possíveis locais que iremos visitar, e nos preocupar somente com o testamento, porque quem sabe o que realmente vai acontecer, não é? Ai, depois decidiremos o que fazer. – e ela apontou o dedo para Harry. -, e NÃO pense em nos contestar, estamos juntos nisso, e iremos decidir como um time. Não sairemos por ai para sermos atacados sem ao menos termos uma noção do que vamos enfrentar. – disse Hermione em tom definitivo.

Harry não ousou contestar seus amigos, que agora discutiam meios e modos sobre os preparativos, e pegou O Pasquim.

_Alvo Dumbledore – O descanso de uma lenda._

_Podemos viver durante séculos, e nos deleitarmos durante horas de escrita em pergaminhos sem fim os feitos de Alvo Dumbledore, mas nunca realmente chegaremos a entender metade do que esse magnífico bruxo fez por nós._

_Fato é, que desde que o conheci ao adentrar os portões magníficos de Hogwarts, minha admiração foi se tornando imensurável em relação ao nosso ex-diretor. Sempre, desde que fui sua aluna, não houve um só momento em que ele não achasse uma saída ou solução para todos os nossos problemas, mesmo que algumas delas não fossem àquelas que realmente esperávamos, mas o final era sempre satisfatório._

_Após finalizar meus estudos, tendo Alvo como um grande mentor, me aprofundei nos estudos que me agradavam, e ao que me pareceu apenas poucos dias, mas foram na verdade alguns anos, Dumbledore já havia assumido o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts e me convidou para fazer parte do corpo docente da escola._

_O destino assim quis que eu me tornasse uma grande amiga de um bruxo que eu nunca imaginei que seria mais do que meu professor, e foi em nossa amizade que eu passei a admirá-lo ainda mais._

_Enganam-se aqueles que pensem que Alvo Dumbledore nunca foi um garoto, e nem cometeu erros. Bem verdade é que seu pai foi acusado de atacar trouxas, e seu irmão posteriormente de utilizar bodes de maneira imprópria para os bons costumes, mas ao contrário do que as pessoas venham a dizer, ele não se envergonhava disso, ele apenas assentia positivamente a essas indagações, confirmando realmente que seus familiares haviam errado, e nunca procurou mudar o cenário desfavorável a eles._

_À primeira vista, como me disse em uma de nossas conversas, as pessoas achavam que ele simplesmente odiava trouxas, e que era taxado de esquisito, vindo de uma família instável, com diversos problemas mal resolvidos. Mas pelo contrário, como me contaram alguns de seus amigos na época, ele acabou por se mostrando um verdadeiro fenômeno na esfera estudantil, quebrando recordes e premiações por onde passava, e sempre defendendo a igualdade entre bruxos e trouxas, entre mestiços e puros-sangues. Era alguém brilhante e humilde ao mesmo tempo, mas também teve seus momentos de tensão e deslizes, como ele próprio fez questão de me lembrar diversas vezes ao decorres dos anos._

_Uma de suas frases célebres com certeza era: " Desculpe Minerva, pela falta de humildade, mas sendo eu, mais inteligente que a maioria das pessoas, os meus erros tendem a ser muito maiores, e de fato eu também erro, como já provei em diversos episódios de minha juventude, e mesmo agora, com toda a experiência de um velho, continuo a errar sucessivamente, para o deleite de meus "admiradores"._

_Tanto é verdade que Alvo não era como seu pai, que até os seus últimos dias, ele foi acusado por diversas pessoas de ser "amante dos trouxas" e taxado de no mínimo excêntrico, por ver nas pessoas aquilo que às vezes elas próprias não viam, ou a sociedade as impedia de mostrar. Com muito acerto, ele dava a todas as pessoas uma segunda chance, e nunca, por mais mirabolante que fosse o caso, ele não deixava de ajudar alguém que lhe pedisse ajuda._

_Morreu como um herói que foi, em combate para evitar que nossa escola fosse invadida por pessoas sem o mínimo de escrúpulos, dispostas a tudo. E por isso, mais do que qualquer um que venha a pisar nesses terrenos, devemos a ele boa parte do que construímos, pois Alvo Dumbledore dedicou sua vida a essa escola, e a tratou como a um filho que nunca teve._

_Acima de tudo, Alvo Dumbledore era o principal disseminador do bem, e pregava onde quer que fosse, que o amor levava a todos os caminhos, que somente ele faria com que o bem triunfasse sobre o mal, que as pessoas deveriam enxergar primeiro a si mesmas, amar a si próprio para depois amar aos seus semelhantes, e foi assim que ele deu seu último suspiro, amando mesmo àquele que foi seu executor, confiando cegamente em uma pessoa que não merecia, e não era digna de confiança._

_Mas eu deixo aqui uma mensagem a todos que foram, e sempre serão fiéis a Alvo Dumbledore:_

_Nós não deixaremos de lutar, não entregaremos de mãos beijadas tudo aquilo que construímos, afim de vermos todas as nossas leis e éticas jogadas ao lixo por um tirano qualquer, e enquanto uma só pessoa for fiel a nosso querido ex-Diretor, ele estará conosco, não em carne, mas em espírito, e com certeza triunfaremos sobre nossos obstáculos, com amor e dignidade, onde o bem será disseminado acima de tudo, e finalmente estabeleceremos a paz, o novo reduto de Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Que Merlim esteja com você, onde quer que você esteja, e orando por nós._

O garoto finalizou a leitura com os olhos marejados, com um nó imenso na garganta e se viu analisando, como um breve filme, a morte de várias pessoas queridas, algumas, como seus pais, que ele nem tivera a chance de conhecer. Mas o que mais o chocou foi o fato de que havia tantas coisas que ele não sabia sobre o diretor, como ele aprendera a falar todas aquelas línguas, como fora sua formação em Hogwarts, sobre sua família, sobre tanta coisa que ele nunca mais teria a chance de perguntar, porque Alvo Dumbledore estava morto, e nada poderia trazê-lo de volta, porém Harry, mesmo sabendo que nem mesmo Dumbledore poderia "vencer" a morte, guardava em seus mais profundos desejos, que um dia o diretor conseguisse, e aparecesse em Hogwarts, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Aos olhos dos alunos da Grifinória, o fato daquele quarteto não ter freqüentado as aulas pela manhã foi motivo de curiosidade, porém aos poucos os comentários foram se alastrando sobre a falta de displicência em relação as aulas ministradas, e no almoço, eles foram abordados pelo Professor Moude, que lhes falou muito calmamente:

- Gostaria que vocês dessem um pulinho em minha sala, durante as aulas de poções, que pelo visto vocês não planejam assistir. – disse o professor naturalmente sob os olhares curiosos de Harry e dos outros. -, e tenho certeza que o professor Slughorn vai entender perfeitamente a falta de seu preparador de poções favoritos. – e piscou para Harry, se retirando em seguida.

Harry apenas os encarou com um olhar de que não entendeu nada, mas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando que eles iriam a sala do estranho professor de DCAT.

Ao terminar a refeição, Gina se levantou e cochichou ao ouvido de Harry que o esperaria na sala comunal, para não levantar suspeitas, o que foi prontamente seguido por Hermione e Rony, que corou furiosamente ao esbarrar numa cadeira e praticamente agarrar sua amiga de cabelos revoltos, que precisou se segurar para não cair com o peso de Rony, para depois fingir que nada aconteceu, em contraste com seu rosto que exibia um sorriso enviesado e os passos rápidos para ninguém a analisar muito atentamente.

Prontamente os quatro já haviam esperado as aulas do período da tarde começarem e rumaram ao antigo escritório do melhor professor de DCAT que eles tiveram, Remo Lupin. Chegando ao local, tiveram a nítida sensação de um ambiente familiar, impregnado por inúmeros livros e apetrechos, com alguns engraçados instrumentos na mesa do professor. Não o encontraram, e decidiram sentar-se nos coloridos pufes ao canto da sala, exatamente quatro deles, e que Hermione concluiu astutamente em voz baixa que ele os aguardava.

Alguns minutos depois, Moude adentrou o portal para dentro de sua sala, e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Harry fez menção de pegar a varinha, mas foi contido por Rony, que o olhava com espanto: "Ele é um professor, Harry, vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer." – disse em voz muito baixa.

- Ah, como é magnífico o ímpeto da juventude. Quem me dera ter essa idade novamente... – começou o professor. – O que eu gostaria de conversar com vocês, garotos, é sobre o velho seu velho diretor, e digamos seus ensinamentos, para não dizer outra coisa. – e Moude passou a observar o quarteto, sentando-se na mesa, e respirando profundamente.

- Mas professor – começou Hermione. – Como assim? Não entendemos o que o senhor quer de nós, porque se o senhor quiser informações sobre o Dumbledore seria melhor falar com os professores, que o conheceram muito melhor do que nós. – mentiu a garota, e o velho professor suspirou mais uma vez, e a olhou atentamente.

- Ora, ora, vejo que temos aqui pessoas realmente mal informadas, porém me esclareçam uma coisa simples. Como é que vocês então estão procurando meios e modos para caçar e matar Voldemort? – e eles se entreolharam assustados, e Harry não saberia dizer se era pelo professor ter dito o nome em voz alta, porque muitas pessoas não o faziam, ou pelo grande acerto que aquele desconhecido estava fazendo, ou seria um chute?

- Não estamos entendendo. Afinal estamos aqui em Hogwarts – começou Gina -, e além do mais, o que é que nós quatro iríamos fazer para caçar um bruxo que todo o ministério até hoje não conseguiu colocar as mãos? Existem bruxos muito mais qualificados para isso do que nós. – e ela mentiu tão deslavadamente, que Harry quase acreditou na mentira, procurando ao máximo se mostrar impassível.

- Vocês são realmente adoráveis, porem deixe-me lhes dizer uma coisa. Aquilo que vocês estão procurando provavelmente está muito bem escondido e guardado por magias poderosíssimas, seja lá o que for. Então eu recomendaria que vocês permanecessem em Hogwarts por digamos umas três, quatro semanas no máximo, afim de conseguirem fazer um treinamento adequado contra o que vocês irão enfrentar. – e Moude se levantou, andando agora em círculos, parecendo até que eles não estavam presentes na sala.

- Olha, seja lá o que for que você pensa que estamos fazendo, nós não estamos. Então por favor, pare de nos oferecer ajuda para algo que nós não fazemos idéia do que seja. – disse Harry, com seus nervos já aflorando.

- Harry, Harry, você nunca foi um bom oclumente, e além do mais, vocês não precisam me dizer o que vocês vão fazer. Só deixe-me ajuda-los por algum tempo, e peço que fiquem algum tempo a mais aqui, antes de deixar a escola, porque minhas fontes dentro do ministério apontam que em breve Hogwarts não será mais segura para vocês, e você principalmente – e apontou para Harry. -, e nessa hora nós ajudaremos vocês a seguir o seu caminho. Nós, eu digo, professores dignos de confiança, como seu amigo Hagrid e a diretora McGonagall.

- Mas... – antes mesmo que eles pudessem responder, o professor os interrompeu novamente.

- Não precisam me dizer agora, mas depois que o testamento de Alvo for aberto, espero que vocês mudem de opinião, e me dêem uma resposta positiva a minha oferta. E agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso ver a diretora. – e Mouse saiu da sala, como se estivesse discutindo amenidades com velhos amigos de infância.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e Hermione indicou a saída sem falar absolutamente uma palavra, e sinalizando para seus amigos fazerem o mesmo, e ela seguiu, mas não em direção a sala comunal, e sim ao sétimo andar, onde ela passou três vezes pelo mesmo local, e uma porta apareceu para eles.

Já acomodados em uma sala azul clara, com diversas cadeiras e estantes de livro, ela foi a primeira a dizer:

- Olha, se ele está vigiando a sala comunal para saber daquilo eu não sei, mas acho que aqui é seguro para conversarmos. E preciso confessar a vocês que eu estou chocada, não sei como ele sabe, e se realmente ele sabe, pois podemos supor que seja um blefe, mas algo me diz que ele está querendo nos ajudar. – disse a garota, analisando os rostos dos amigos, e mexendo-se para frente e para trás na cadeira.


	12. O Testamento

_- Olha, se ele está vigiando a sala comunal para saber daquilo eu não sei, mas acho que aqui é seguro para conversarmos. E preciso confessar a vocês que eu estou chocada, não sei como ele sabe, e se realmente ele sabe, pois podemos supor que seja um blefe, mas algo me diz que ele está querendo nos ajudar. – disse a garota, analisando os rostos dos amigos, e mexendo-se para frente e para trás na cadeira._

**Capítulo 11 - O Testamento **

A conversa que eles tiveram na sala precisa parecia estar girando como um carrossel de informações na mente de Harry, e assim que ele conseguiu por fim abrir os olhos, decidiu que a maioria das duvidas e questionamentos iriam ficar para mais tarde.

Hoje era o dia da abertura do testamento de seu ex-diretor, e as entranhas do garoto pareciam fazer com que ele desejasse nunca sequer ter aceitado aquele convite de Hagrid, em acompanhá-lo, pois ele descobriu que era um bruxo. Levantou-se lentamente, apreciando os raios solares que entravam no quarto por uma janela no alto da torre, e dava a sala um estranho tom dourado e cinza, em conjunto com um ar gélido, o que fazia o garoto sentir a pulsação de suas veias ante aquele frio, que parecia os desafiar, assim como a morte o desafiara tantas vezes.

Não havia muito tempo a perder, e o quanto antes eles chegassem no escritório de Dumbledore, por mais estranho que parecesse, era difícil imaginar aquela sala sem a presença daquele velho e sábio senhor, com as barbas e cabelos brancos, e aqueles óculos de meia-lua, que davam a ele um tom ainda mais bondoso, se isso realmente fosse possível.

Desceu sem ao menos analisar a cama de seus amigos, de tão perdido que estava, e se assustou ao reparar que Gina, Hermione e Rony já estavam postados na sala comunal, com caras extremamente sérias, e um Rony bocejando recostado em uma poltrona macia e confortável, que Harry lembrava de ser aquela que tanto o consolou em suas noites em claro nos anos passados.

Sem dizer palavra alguma, apenas recebendo um olhar significativo de Gina, eles seguiram pela abertura do quadro da mulher Gorda, e se dirigiram lentamente as gárgulas de pedra, onde era localizado a sala da atual diretora de Hogwarts. Ao se aproximarem, viram ao longe um auror alto e negro, parado junto a elas, analisando perdidamente o castelo, e Harry o reconheceu apenas a pouca distância, era Quim Shaklebolt.

- Chegaram cedo garotos – disse Quim em sua voz lenta e grave. -, Acho que não foram só vocês, pois ao que me parece só faltava vocês. – e dizendo isso indicou o caminho em caracol que as escadas de pedra faziam, seguindo após os garotos para a abertura do testamento de Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry divisou a sala agora apinhada de gente, entre eles Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Olho-Tonto, Molly e Arthur Weasley e a própria McGonagall.

A Diretora pigarreou e abriu um pequeno baú dourado localizado em sua mesa, e que foi prontamente preenchido por uma luz, e um pequeno holograma do velho diretor, que falou com sua costumeira calma:

_Meus Caros Amigos:_

-Sim, amigos, pois não se trata mais de uma mensagem entre o Diretor de Hogwarts e seus alunos, professores e companheiros. Nesse meu humilde pergaminho eu vos deixo algumas mensagens e pertences que julguei importante, e também alguns pedidos que eu espero que possam ser cumpridos. Esse era o último desejo de um velho que nada mais podia fazer por vocês. E é claro, a ordem dos nomes não reflete a importância da pessoa e nem dos fatos contidos, mas é sempre bom ressalvar para não haverem incorreções por parte dos presentes.

**Harry Potter**- Sinto ter lhe decepcionado tantas vezes, mas como eu lhe disse, foi apenas na intenção de te proteger. Amei você como a um filho que eu nunca tive, e espero que a minha partida tenha feito você amadurecer e se aprimorar para a luta final entre o Bem e o Mal, que tenho certeza está próxima e terá um único vencedor: Você Harry, pois você tem a magia mais poderosa dentro de você, algo que você entenderá um dia, algo que você no devido tempo saberá que fará toda a diferença..

- Nunca se esqueça Harry, que você tem amigos que se importam com você, pessoas dispostas a dar a vida por você, pessoas que te amam de maneira incondicional, e que por isso o ajudarão até o momento decisivo. E é engano seu se pensas que todos eles não se importam com eles mesmos, mas a questão se baseia naquilo em que acreditam que seja o melhor para todos, e apenas a sua capacidade de amar e proteger a todos antes de você mesmo, seu altruísmo, é o que o fez conquistar esse "exército" que irá lutar por você, e com você até o fim.

- Meu pedido a você é simples. Volte para Hogwarts, Harry, pelo menos mais uma vez, volte e termine seus estudos. Você entenderá a razão muito em breve. Prometo que as coisas serão explicadas em seu devido tempo e você nunca mais ficará privado de informações que possam lhe ser útil. Ao menos permaneça até estar pronto, pois estou certo que você não conseguirá permanecer em lugar algum senão àquele em que estiver caçando Voldemort.

- E um último conselho de uma pessoa que sempre estará com você: O AMOR, como desconhece Voldemort, o levará a caminhos na magia nunca vistos antes, pois como você bem sabe, a ligação entre vocês é única e rara, e você está com a vantagem em mãos.

**Minerva McGonagall**- Presumo que nossa nova Diretora de Hogwarts esteja se dando bem em sua nova função. Muito me alegra em vê-la dessa forma, pois você com certeza é uma pessoa digna de todos os elogios que o mundo bruxo já presenciou.

- A você, minha querida, tenho pedidos a fazer também. Como você bem sabe, existe atualmente professores em nosso corpo docente com funções na Ordem, e gostaria que isso não fosse deixado de lado, e para suprir a falta de algum deles que por ventura estejam ocupados, gostaria que você recebesse cordialmente o professor que se apresentou a você como Moude, que é extremamente qualificado e goza de minha confiança em vida .

- Ele, assim como todos vocês, terá o seu papel nessa intermitente luta, mas tudo em seu tempo. Nunca deixem de confiar em seus amigos, pois essa poderá ser a grande arma de vocês contra as trevas.

- Como você bem sabe, gostaria também de lembrar a você que aquela mensagem que você recebeu pouco depois de assumir o cargo, deverá ser cumprida a risca, sem exitação, e infelizmente, penso que é necessário sigilo absoluto.

- E meu último pedido é que a espada que me pertencia e está atualmente em sua sala passasse as mãos de Harry Potter.

**Alastor Moody** - Não ouso sequer duvidas de suas qualidades, e devo também presumir que você seja o novo Líder da Ordem da Fênix, e confesso que muito me alegra termos uma pessoa fiel como você, o mundo bruxo com certeza não deve perder as esperanças.

- A essa altura, nosso querido Quarteto inseparável já deve ter forçado sua entrada em nossa Ordem, mas caso não tenha ocorrido, peço que considere isso como um pedido de um velho amigo. Sua vigilância constante e também a sua lealdade devem ser fatores primordiais para assegurar a todos os seus amigos uma segurança maior. Lembre-se, suas desconfianças nunca devem ser desconsideradas, e siga sempre em frente, não importando o quão perdido possa parecer estar.

- A missão de nossos adorados jovens diverge, porém ao mesmo tempo converge com a nossa. Boa Sorte meu amigo, e espero poder revê-lo não tão em breve.

**Remo Lupin** - O último dos marotos por assim dizer, sinto um imenso orgulho da pessoa que você se tornou apesar de tudo que fizeram você passar. Sinto que devo muito mais a você do que pude fazer em vida, porém venho aqui também para pedir um grande favor.

- Acredito que Harry e seus amigos irão precisar daqueles seus velhos ensinamentos, que tão sabiamente vocês ocultaram de mim. E deixo a você a partir desse momento uma boa quantia de minhas reservas, pois a nossa querida Ninfadora Tonks precisa de um grande casamento e uma casa para construir uma família.

**Molly Weasley** - Molly, Molly, uma das pessoas mais doces que conheci em minha longa jornada de vida. Espero que sempre esteja querendo engordar as nossas crianças e adultos, peço encarecidamente que entenda a escolha de seus filhos, que os apóie e não coloque empecilhos nessa grande jornada, que não foi escolhida, mas nos foi destinada.

-Acredito eu, que palavras não serão suficientes para descrever a pureza de uma pessoa como você, mas para realça-la, deixo também um pouco de conforto material, incluindo uma generosa quantia bancária já transferida para o cofre dos Weasley. E mais um adendo minha querida; Arthur Weasley estará sempre do nosso e do seu lado, ele apenas está cumprindo algumas missões que foram concedidas somente a ele por seu caráter imparcial e inestimável competência, então peço que o compreenda.

**Gina Weasley** - Siga o seu coração e sempre haverá uma Luz. A chave para toda saída estará em suas mãos, os seus nobres sentimentos, uma vez canalizados para o que tem de ser feito, será essencial para o êxito de todos nessa terrível provação.

**Ronald Weasley:** - Quando não há mais esperanças, procure a Luz e você sempre poderá proteger àqueles que ama. Sua Lealdade e amizade nunca devem ser questionadas, mesmo que seja de seu interior.

- A força que emana de tais sentimentos, os une de maneira indescritivelmente poderosa, e para jovens como vocês, que deveriam estar se divertindo, e não carregando um fardo tão pesado, eu só tenho a agradecer, por seguir um caminho que nos levará a um futuro melhor.

**Hermione Granger** - Deixo também a você, essa pequena charada, que eu creio que lhe será útil na hora certa:

_- Ainda um pouco mais de tempo estará a luz entre vós. Caminhai enquanto tiverdes luz e que não vos surpreenda a escuridão: o que caminha na escuridão não sabe para onde vai. Enquanto tiverdes a luz, crede na luz, para que sejais filhos da luz..._

**Hagrid** - Meu fiel e bom amigo, gostaria de pedir que continuasse o trabalho que começamos, pois ele terá sua parte em nossa incrível jornada. Peço também que lembre de mim em vida, todas as nossas conversas, e tempos em que passamos juntos. Não quero que chore por mim, e muito menos sinta a minha falta. Sinta apenas o amor que eu o amei, sinta a minha presença em seu coração, pois ele é tão puro quanto o de uma criança.

- E um último pedido de seu velho amigo, proteja Harry Potter, cuide dele por mim como o fez tantas vezes, pois essa é uma tarefa que eu não posso mais cumprir, pelo menos fisicamente.

- Bem, acho que os assustei com meu velho discurso de deixar as coisas para o final, porém serei aqui o mais breve possível:

- A luta contra Voldemort não está perdida, **NÃO** desanimem antes dos fatos se desenrolarem e tudo houver terminado. Peço a todos que sempre procurem a si mesmos no coração de seus amados. O amor vencerá essa guerra, contanto que as pessoas sejam fortes o bastante para achá-lo nos momentos em que não há esperança.

Harry vislumbrou as pessoas ao seu redor, e cada um parecia estar analisando com profundidade as mensagens que receberam, e a de seus companheiros também. Harry pigarreou alto e pronunciou:

- Acho que vou dar uma volta, preciso tomar um ar. – e seguiu em direção a escada de caracol, sendo seguido por Rony e Gina.

O garoto agora tinha mais preocupações do que esperava, e já na sabia ao certo que rumo tomar. Sentou-se a bera do lago, seus pensamentos indo da proposta do professor Moude para as palavras do velho diretor, e todos os planos de partir em busca das horcruxes. Simplesmente tudo parecia tão difícil, e ele não estava certo se estaria preparado, ou algum dia poderia estar, para tudo o que estava por vir.

Tão absorto em pensamentos, não notou que Gina e Rony estavam sentados ao seu lado, contemplando toda a vastidão dos terrenos de Hogwarts, esperando ele pronunciar a primeira palavra, e quebrar aquela tensão que pairava entre eles desde a abertura do testamento.

- Sabem – começou Harry. -, tudo parece estar se transformando num quebra-cabeças, eu tinha todos os planos definidos, pelo menos os primeiros, sobre nossa partida e tudo o mais, e agora não consigo mais ver por onde começar e que caminho seguir.

- Estou com você, Harry. Já dissemos que iríamos lutar com você, e não é agora que vamos voltar atrás... – mas Rony foi interrompido por Gina.

- Porque você não topa o que o professor Moude nos propôs, ao menos enquanto não decidirmos quando e aonde iremos. Você ouviu o professor Dumbledore, ele confia no Moude, não é possível que ele seja uma má pessoa. – disse Gina em tom firme e decidido, olhando fixamente para Harry.

- Não sei, precisamos pensar. Mas afinal, onde está a Hermione? – indagou Harry.

- A ultima vez que eu a vi, foi na sala da professora McGonagall, será que ela ainda está lá? – disse Rony pensativamente, se levantando em seguida.

Mas não foi necessário, pois Hermione vinha correndo ao seu encontro, com uma expressão diferente no rosto.

- Ainda não consegui saber o que o professor quis me dizer com aquilo – disse Hermione, arfando com as mãos no peito. – Acho que é algo que ele achou importante, mas porque ele não poderia simplesmente me dizer na lata o que ele queria? Todos ali são confiáveis, não consigo compreender. – disse mais para si mesma do que para eles.

-Acho que não vamos saber sentados aqui, mas que tal tirarmos o dia de folga e jogar um pouco de quadribol? – sugeriu Rony, com o olhar fixo em Harry.

-Ah, bem, ah, talvez seja uma boa idéia. – disse Harry por fim. – Amanhã pela manhã podemos procurar o professor Moude e esclarecer tudo de vez. Então, vamos? – Harry falou se encaminhando para o campo, ao tempo que convocava sua vassoura.

"Talvez fosse o último dia de paz e tranqüilidade que poderia compartilhar com seus amigos" – pensou Harry. Então deveria aproveitar e curtir, nada mais a fazer além de um dia de amor, amizade e quadribol.


	13. Animagia

_"Talvez fosse o último dia de paz e tranqüilidade que poderia compartilhar com seus amigos" – pensou Harry. Então deveria aproveitar e curtir, nada mais a fazer além de um dia de amor, amizade e quadribol._

**Capítulo 12 – Animagia**

Acordou exausto, físico e mentalmente, mas sentia-se estranhamente feliz. Por pior que as coisas pudessem parecer, após ouvir as palavras de Dumbledore, e ver no olhar de todos os presentes um brilho diferente, como se a esperança houvesse se renovado dentro deles, ainda que por poucos segundos, seus medos foram pressionados e comprimidos e a idéia de resistência a Voldemort refloreava seus pensamentos.

Observou seu amigo dormindo por alguns segundos e rumou ao salão principal, com o café da manhã sobrepondo todos os seus pensamentos. "Céus, estou parecendo o Rony."

Sentou-se e constatou que era um dos primeiros alunos a chegar, e passou a comer silenciosamente, onde um mar de perguntas e dúvidas inundavam sua cabeça. Após longos minutos, viu se juntar a ele Hermione, Gina e Rony, parecendo mal-humorado por ter sido acordado.

Hermione não agüentou todo aquele silêncio incomodo e disse por fim:

- O que vamos fazer, Harry? Eu andei refletindo sobre o que o professor me falou, e peguei alguns livros para tentar decifrar toda aquela mensagem, mas não estou tendo muita sorte, _por enquanto_. – disse apreensiva, enquanto esperava a resposta do amigo.

Ele olhou lentamente para ela, suspirou algumas vezes e por fim disse com a voz entalada:

- Acho que não temos muita escolha, não enquanto não descobrirmos nada sobre o nosso "projeto", mas eu andei pensando em algumas coisas, assim que formos falar com o professor Moude podemos nos reunir e discutir os planos. – e levantou-se, no que foi acompanhando pelos amigos, acompanhado de resmungos de Rony, que empilhava alguns doces em uma das mãos para comer no caminho.

Não via por que era realmente necessário assistir as aulas, porém levantaria muitas suspeitas se eles não as freqüentassem, e pior ainda se não houvesse punição, então decidiu que iria ver o professor e depois traçariam os planos, mas ainda assim tomando cuidado para não levantarem suposições demais em relação a todos eles. Ao chegar à sala do professor Moude, Harry inspirou algumas vezes antes de bater na porta e ouvir um chamado para adentrá-la.

Moude estava de pé, pensativo, contemplando a janela, e não deu sinal de que realmente sabia quem estava presente. Gina ao vê-lo fechou a porta, e antes que pudesse pigarrear para chamar a atenção do professor, ele virou com um sorriso cordial e disse por fim:

- Fico feliz que tenham aceitado a minha proposta, vejam bem, não quero me meter em assuntos que não me dizem respeito, minha única preocupação, no momento, é ajudá-los. Vejamos o que posso fazer por vocês, garotos? – o professor indagou, mirando-os cuidadosamente, mantendo contato com todos eles.

- Bem professor – começou Harry -, precisamos de uma pequena ajuda para uma coisa digamos, não aprovada pelo ministério, e também alguns livros e dicas para azarações e tudo o mais que possa nos ajudar num possível combate que poderemos enfrentar, afinal, nunca sabemos quando iremos precisar nos defender, certo? – disse Harry, tentando ser o mais vago possível, dizer o mínimo ao professor, para ele não ter a noção alguma do que estava de fato acontecendo.

- Digamos que – pigarreou Hermione -, queremos-a-sua-ajuda-somente-com-uma-ou-duas-dúvidas-que-temos-para-nos-tornarmos-animagos. – disse a garota muito rápido, corando furiosamente.

-Ho, Ho, disse o professor, vejo que vocês estão abrangendo a coisa de uma maneira muito maior do que eu esperava, e confesso que fico lisonjeadamente feliz. Pois bem senhorita Granger, enquanto eu separo alguns livros em meu estoque particular, porque você não me acompanha, e eu posso ir conversando com as paredes, sabe como é, eu não poderia ser culpado de ensinar algo ilegal a objetos imóveis, poderia? – Moude finalizou com um sorriso encorajador a garota.

Harry fez menção de dizer algo, mas Gina segurou o seu braço, e eles se acomodaram na sala, enquanto o professor saia, seguido de Hermione, provavelmente a biblioteca ou onde quer que ele estivesse guardando os tais livros.

O garoto ficou extremamente apreensivo assim que sua amiga saiu, mas relaxou aos poucos, passando a discutir planos, meios e modos de sair para caçar os objetos que levariam a ruína o "cara-de-cobra". Ao que pareceram horas, e com alguma idéia vaga dos lugares que eles sairiam para visitar, Hermione retornou com um estranho sorriso enviesado, e carregando uma bolsinha de contas, pequena e discreta ao lado do corpo, o que Harry fez uma nota mental para questioná-la depois.

O professor passou apressado por eles, e justificou que recebera um chamado da Diretora, e teria que se ausentar por alguns minutos, o que foi prontamente felicitado pelo quarteto...

- Bem, então, o professor me deu boas orientações de como começar o "procedimento" que havíamos conversado, e me ensinou a fazer isso. – Hermione apontava para a estranha bolsinha jazida ao chão. Antes que eles pudessem indagar do que raios ela estava falando, ela continuou:

- É um feitiço muito útil ¹, a bolsa por fora parece simples, porém ela é enfeitiçada para poder guardar o conteúdo de uma casa inteira, e mesmo assim continuar com o peso de poucas gramas. Isso realmente vai nos ajudar, pois podemos guardar todo o tipo de coisa aqui dentro, e veja Harry, podemos usar aquela seu presente de Hagrid ² para escondê-la, afinal somente o dono pode localizar e retirar qualquer coisa que desejar.

- Vamos andando então? – propôs Gina. – Temos aula agora se vocês não se recordam, e como você mesmo disse Harry, não podemos chamar atenção. – e dizendo isso abriu a porta da sala, ao que passaram Hermione, Rony e por último Harry. Num impulso, Gina esbarrou "acidentalmente" no garoto, jogando-o em direção ao portal, onde seus corpos ficaram colados apenas por alguns instantes. Vendo o olhar de surpresa e uma expressão tímida surgir no rosto de Harry, a garota aproveitou a situação e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Podemos repetir isso de uma forma mais interessante, mas já que você ainda não se decidiu, eu ficarei aguardando o passeio na sala precisa que você tanto me deve. – sorriu marotamente para ele e saiu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

De fato, os dias se alongavam no castelo, e pareciam cada vez mais cansativos. Enquanto utilizavam a Sala Precisa para os treinamentos de magia e suas tentativas de transformações, junto com as aulas diárias e algumas convocações extraordinárias da Ordem da Fênix, Harry descobriu que seus músculos e cérebro poderiam derreter sem o menor aviso. Isso sem contar os treinamentos de Quadribol, que pela primeira vez na vida de Harry, não eram nem sequer suas preocupações secundárias.

O garoto encontrava forças para continuar com essa maçante rotina nos sorrisos e descontrações que Gina dava ao ambiente e a ele próprio, e a proximidade cada vez maior de Rony e Hermione, e ele não podia deixar de ficar feliz, em ver que em meio a toda aquela guerra, parecia finalmente que aqueles dois cabeças duras iriam se entender, se bem que Harry tinha suas certezas questionadas pelo menos três vezes ao dia, ao presenciar brigas e discussões dos amigos se transformarem em uma paz excessivamente melosa.

Ao passo que se aproximavam de Outubro, a expectativa pelo primeiro jogo da temporada, a visita a Hogsmead e a festa de Halloween cresciam exponencialmente.

De fato, após visitar algumas vezes a ala hospitalar, em turnos alternados com Rony, Gina e Hermione, Harry se viu em meados do final Outubro, numa sexta-feira, dia antes de visita ao povoado. Era tarde da noite, e eles tiravam uma "folga" da rotina diária, conversando sobre amenidades e relembrando com saudosismo eventos ocorridos no passado. O preferido de Gina, na verdade ficava difícil usar o verbo no singular, eram todos aqueles em que Rony acabava mal, o que de fato fazia o Rony do presente ficar com as orelhas vermelhas e disparar impropérios contra a irmã, enquanto Harry e Hermione riam tanto que seus maxilares e estômagos já davam sinais de fadiga.

Infelizmente a felicidade não poderia ser aliada para sempre, e os garotos acordaram no dia seguinte com a péssima noticia de que o passeio fora cancelado, pois houve um ataque ao povoado, e a diretora se recusava a dar informações aos revoltados alunos, que protestavam a falta de produtos da Zonkos, Dedosdemel e afins.

A professora McGonagall lançou um olhar penetrante ao quarteto, dizendo claramente que as explicações seriam dadas mais tarde. Não restou a eles muita argumentação ante aquele olhar severo, e Harry acabou por marcar um treino extraordinário de Quadribol, em virtude da partida contra Sonserina, que seria realizada na Terça-Feira após a festa de Halloween.

Hermione recebeu a noticia com cara de quem havia tomado uma vitamina de excrementos de fada mordente, e saiu de cara amarrada, provavelmente em busca de algum livro.

O treino em geral foi razoável, e pela dispersão que o time da Sonserina enfrentou com a saída de alguns bons jogadores, Harry tinha certeza que não seria uma partida difícil, ainda mais com Gina jogando melhor que nunca, deixando-o aturdido com aqueles cabelos ruivos esvoaçando ao vento, e a forma que provocavam tamanho torpor em si mesmo. Rony, que ganhara mais confiança desde o último campeonato, parecia levemente mais calmo que nos outros anos, mas Harry teve certeza que viu um brilho esverdeado passar pelo rosto do amigo nas vezes em que ele deixou a goles entrar nos aros.

Após um banho relaxante, rumaram direto a sala da diretora, em busca de informações, sem Hermione, que havia feito mais uma vez uma daquelas caras de quem tirara um Dez numa prova, e saiu apressada a biblioteca.

- "Finta de Wronski" – pronunciou Harry, e a gárgula abriu passagem a eles.

Subiram a escada em forma de espirais e bateram na porta. Um suave _"Entrem" _os convidou a abrir a porta e adentrar a sala da diretora.

McGonagall estava em sua escrivaninha, analisando alguns papéis diversos espalhados ao redor, e como não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, eles se convidaram a sentar e passaram a encará-la. Após alguns minutos intermináveis ela por fim pronunciou:

- Não esperava que conseguisse mantê-los afastados por muito tempo mesmo. Pois bem, o que realmente aconteceu é algo que o ministério desconhece, porém a Ordem teve plena ciência – e suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar. –, Acreditamos que o ataque foi apenas para encurralá-los na escola, na verdade encurralar você, Harry. O ministério está aos poucos sobre o controle de Você-Sabe-Quem, e o nosso querido Ministro achou que deveria tomar medidas mais drásticas em relação à segurança dos alunos, delegando essa função ao departamento de execução das leis mágicas. – disse Minerva, analisando-os atentamente.

- O problema é que ele está desesperado com as ações d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e parece incapaz de ver o que realmente acontece ao seu redor. Harry, ele bloqueou os acessos a nossa rede de flu, e o expresso de Hogwarts está paralisado por tempo indeterminado, isso significa que não existem meios de sair de Hogwarts, senão em campo aberto. Os Comensais para completar atacaram Hogsmead com a intenção de gerar um caos, e bloquear nossos acessos até a região. De fato, estamos investigando e temos quase certeza que o povoado está submisso agora a vontade de Você-Sabe-Quem, então estamos ilhados aqui. – terminou a diretora, olhando-os com uma expressão enviesada e aflita no rosto.

Harry levou algum tempo para raciocinar tudo o que havia sido dito, mas Gina foi mais rápida que ele.

- Mas professora, qual a intenção de nos ilhar aqui se eles teoricamente não podem invadir Hogwarts? E se eles estão pensando em vir pegar o Harry, podemos tirá-lo com a capa da invisibilidade, ou de alguma outra maneira, sei lá, pela Floresta Proibida? – falou a garota, olhando de Harry para McGonagall com apreensão.

- Srta. Weasley, admiro muito a sua perspicácia, mas você acha que já não pensamos nisso? O fato é que eles querem o Harry exatamente aqui para poderem pegá-lo quando o ministério for deles, e de fato talvez não demore muito tempo. Além do mais, a Floresta Proibida não seria uma opção viável, uma vez que eles a estarão vigiando, e a capa pode ser uma possibilidade, se bem que temos que estar preparados para os Comensais estarem em alerta. Eles podem não ver você Harry, mas existem feitiços que detectam a presença de humanos ³ em determinado local, e não iremos arriscar algo desse tipo.

- Mas professora, o que vamos fazer então? – perguntou Rony, com uma cara apreensiva e ligeiramente pálida, encarando o seu melhor amigo.

- Ainda não sabemos, mas a Ordem está bolando algum plano para tirar o Harry daqui o quanto antes – disse McGonagall, e antes de ser interrompida pelos irmãos Weasley, ela continuou –, Calma, quando eu disse o Harry, isso inclui vocês também. Peço que, por favor, isso não saia dessa sala, e assim que tivermos uma posição, avisaremos vocês, certo? – perguntou a diretora com seu olhar severo.

- Ok, diretora. – disse Gina, puxando Harry pelo braço, que ainda continha uma careta estranha estampada, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Rony se levantou e empurrou o amigo levemente, tentando tirá-lo da sala o quanto antes.

Ao sair da sala, Harry havia digerido parte do que havia sido dito, e pensava em como as coisas eram injustas para com ele, como tudo parecia acontecer com ele, e quando ele teria paz, se é que um dia ele saberia o que é isso. Ao chegarem perto da biblioteca, se depararam com Hermione eufórica, que disse rapidamente sem reparar da cara de enterro que os amigos exibiam:

- Vamos ao sétimo andar, existe algo que eu preciso contar a vocês. – e saiu andando apressada, puxando Gina pela mão, e Harry e Rony não tiveram escolha senão acompanharem-nas.

Seguiram silenciosamente até o corredor do sétimo andar, e Hermione para qualquer pessoa que passasse no local, pareceria uma pessoa com problemas sérios na cabeça, pois andava em círculos murmurando algo incompreensível. Após alguns instantes uma sala se materializou vindo de lugar algum, e eles entraram.

Ela parecia uma cópia luxuosa da sala comunal da grifinória, com uma lareira gigantesca, pufes dourados, mesas espaçadas didaticamente e bem distribuídas, e no centro da sala, uma mesa redonda e ligeiramente mais baixa que o normal, circundada por quatro cadeiras almofadadas, todas desenhadas com símbolos de animais, alguns conhecidos, outros nem tanto.

A garota de cabelos castanhos não conseguia conter a excitação com tudo que estava acontecendo, e parecia que finalmente havia chegado a hora. Quando Hermione viu todos os olhares convergindo para ela, se pôs a falar:

- Então, eu revi todo o nosso processo, e estávamos pecando em um ponto que eu não havia dado conta. Apesar de todos estarmos cientes dos animais que queremos nos transformar, é necessário um feitiço prévio que nos guarneça antes de tentarmos nossas transformações. Na verdade não é nada complexo, e eu acho que com isso conseguiremos enfim finalizar o nosso trabalho. – falou Hermione num fôlego só, e reparou que os amigos pareciam um pouco dispersos, apesar da concentração que eles demonstravam.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Harry se fez presente.

- Depois te atualizamos de nossa conversa com a Diretora, Hermione. Acho que é hora de finalizarmos isso logo, e tentar de uma vez por todas nos transformarmos, eu sinto que nosso tempo em Hogwarts está se acabando. – e apontou para Hermione com um gesto educado, porém autoritário. – Qual é o feitiço? – finalizou, empunhando sua varinha.

De fato o feitiço foi extremamente simples, mas agora eles estavam enfrentando dificuldade extrema ao completar todo o ritual de animagia. Harry reparou que constantemente ouvia explosões e algum de seus amigos era arremessado para longe, bem como ele próprio.

As horas se estenderam e quando Harry estava se sentindo exausto o bastante, ouviu um barulho irritante, porém melodioso ao mesmo tempo e se virou para contemplar espantando e estarrecido um belo lince parado diante deles, onde deveria estar sua amiga de revoltos cabelos castanhos.

Hermione voltou à forma humana e os olhou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Consegui, finalmente. Olhe, porque vocês não conjuram um patrono, porque assim vocês canalizam as boas energias no seu corpo, e fica mais fácil executar o feitiço final de animagia.

Gina prontamente ergueu sua varinha e bradou _"Expecto Patronum"_ e uma bela corça os circundou diversas vezes, no que foi acompanhado por Rony, com seu Terrier lealmente postado ao seu lado. Harry também não encontrou dificuldades em realizar o feitiço do patrono, e se pôs a trabalhar agora mais do que nunca.

Ao executar os movimentos correspondentes com a varinha, o garoto sentiu um formigamento em todo o corpo, uma explosão, raios luminosos em seus olhos, e sentiu como se todas as suas células estivessem executando um looping ao redor de seu corpo, uma tontura nauseante, e parecia que ele estava sendo dragado da existência e deixado o seu corpo.

Quando conseguiu por fim abrir os olhos, ele se deparou com o rosto espantado dos três amigos olhando para ele.

- Por Merlim, Harry. Acho que você deveria ficar assim para sempre, está muito mais bonito. – disse Rony, arrancando risadas de Hermione e Gina, que se recuperou rapidamente da piada e lhe deu um cutucão.

Harry desejou com todas as suas forças a voltar para sua forma humana, e se virou para eles quando percebeu que havia conseguido. Constatou também que a volta para a forma humana era muito menos dolorosa e desconfortável.

- E então, estou parecido com o meu patrono? – o garoto perguntou exultante.

- Er, Harry, você estava querendo se transformar em um cervo? – Gina se dirigiu a ele rapidamente, como se estivesse dizendo algo muito errado.

- Lógico – disse o garoto. -, foi o que vocês acabaram de ver, ou vocês estão tomando as fantasias debilitantes dos seus irmãos? – finalizou Harry, analisando os amigos, com uma preocupação crescente em seu estômago.

- Harry, você se transformou em uma fênix, igualzinha a Fawkes. Acho que você não percebeu porque estava no chão, e não tentou voar. Pelo que eu li, não existe nenhum caso em que houve sucesso em transformações em animais fantásticos, como fênix, trestálios e outros perigosos o suficiente. – sussurrou Hermione, com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- Fênix? Mas como eu posso ter me transformado numa fênix se eu fiz os feitiços todos em cima da minha transformação de cervo? – falou Harry, tentando compreender o que havia acontecido.

- Não sei Harry, talvez algo em sua essência quisesse que fosse assim, depois podemos procurar o professor Moude e pergunt... – mas Hermione foi interrompida por Harry novamente, que falou:

- Não, se você conseguir descobrir, ótimo, mas não quero que ele saiba que conseguimos. Ele disse que queria ajudar, e já ajudou, não faz sentido compartilharmos esse tipo de informação com mais ninguém. E outra, acho que vocês, disse Harry apontando para os irmãos ruivos, não se transformaram ainda. – finalizou energicamente "o eleito".

Imediatamente, eles trabalharam com mais afinco que nunca, e Harry e Hermione se transformavam e voltavam a sua forma, tentando aperfeiçoar o processo e a comandar as funções na forma de animago. Não demorou muito para Harry conseguir voar e pousar corretamente, parecia um instinto que ele possuía desde que nascera e ao pousar pela décima vez contemplou feliz que um bela égua-alada o analisava onipotentemente, com um ar quase divino.

Quase que ao mesmo tempo, ele sorriu feliz já em sua forma humana, para um enorme lobo, com pelos negros e brilhantes, e um sorriso tão bonito quanto feroz.

Todos voltaram as suas formas, bateram curtas palmas, e Hermione se fez presente mais uma vez.

- Semana que vem teremos a festa de Halloween, e até lá precisamos treinar nossos patronos para se dividir e enviar mensagens. Acho que uma semana será o suficiente para isso.

Harry constatou ao passar da semana, que após todo o treinamento para se tornarem animagos, aprender o restante seria moleza, e pela primeira vez estava certo. Sorriu feliz ao ver a lontra de Hermione falar e se dividir, dando voltas ao lado da bela corça de Gina, e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o patrono de Rony, um terrier belíssimo dar apenas uma volta quando conjurado e se postar fielmente ao lado do dono, era algo realmente raro de se ver e tudo aquilo fez um nó se formar na garganta do garoto, o que foi rapidamente disfarçado quando Gina passou ao seu lado e disse:

- Viu como nossos patronos combinam, que tal levarmos eles para passear no seu dormitório, ou talvez em um quarto particular aqui na sala precisa? – e saiu sorrindo de orelha a orelha em direção ao irmão, que também sorria, e sequer se deu conta que o rosto do seu melhor amigo exibia tons mesclados de vermelho e verde.

Estavam na véspera do dia das bruxas, e a festa era aguardada por todos os alunos, afinal era na opinião da maioria deles, a melhor e maior festa do ano letivo. Até mesmo Hermione se deixou contaminar pelo clima de festa, e dessa vez finalmente um Rony Weasley suando frio e pálido como o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça a convidou para o baile, o que foi prontamente aceito pela garota.

De fato, a festa era mais uma celebração do que um baile no sentido formal da palavra, porém a maioria dos alunos levavam acompanhantes, orgulhosos de si mesmos. Harry naturalmente, nem precisou convidar ninguém, porque mesmo não estando oficialmente com Gina Weasley, o convite era tão explicito quanto um contrato tácito , não sendo necessário nem a insinuação sobre quem iria os acompanhar.

Harry foi se deitar imaginando o que aconteceria naquele salão escuro, com toda aquela cerveja amanteigada, e um clima nada agradável para quem não queria envolvimentos amorosos.

Notas:

1 – Feitiço Indetectável de extensão

2 – Bolsas de Pele de Briba

3 - Homenum Revelio

-Aquele contrato em que o simples fato de aceitação entre as duas partes configura uma relação entre duas pessoas, sem ser necessário falar ou escrever o que quer que seja.

Gente, eu tive um período de recesso de idéias, e realmente tudo que eu tentava escrever ficava um lixo. Peço desculpas pela demora em postar o capitulo, e gostaria de informar que o próximo capitulo já está semi-pronto.

Muito Obrigado a todos que ainda acompanham a FIC, e prometo que de agora em diante ela será atualizada regularmente.


	14. Halloween

_Harry foi de deitar imaginando o que aconteceria naquele salão escuro, com toda aquela cerveja amanteigada, e um clima nada agradável para quem não queria envolvimentos amorosos_

_iHarry foi de deitar imaginando o que aconteceria naquele salão escuro, com toda aquela cerveja amanteigada, e um clima nada agradável para quem não queria envolvimentos amorosos._

**Capítulo 13 – Halloween**

O Domingo do dia das bruxas amanheceu sereno e um pouco mais frio do que os estudantes gostariam que fosse. Os raios solares contrastavam com as janelas incrustadas da neve que caíra na madrugada, o que dava um efeito belo e triste aos dormitórios, a todos que não houvessem fechado as janelas para o lado de fora.

Na torre da Grifinória, caso alguém observasse de longe, veria um garoto um tanto magro, com os cabelos revoltos negros, óculos arredondados e uma cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Harry já havia tomado banho, feito toda a sua higiene pessoal e observava impaciente o dia amanhecer, e como já de costume, tentava ignorar a dor lancinante em sua cicatriz, que o atormentava cada dia mais.

Após muito observar a paisagem, e os "agourentos" trestálios sobrevoando o céu ao nascer do sol, Harry não pode deixar de achar um estranho paradoxo a visão, que lhe transmitia paz, mas fazia seu estômago resmungar agourentamente. A curiosidade de saber o que viria a seguir, somados ao medo das pessoas que poderiam se ferir, faziam o garoto cada vez mais querer descobrir o que Voldemort andava fazendo, e aconteceu mais cedo do que ele imaginava.

_" Harry já não era mais ele mesmo, e estava sentado em uma poltrona belíssima, localizada no centro de uma imponente sala, com quadros diversos espalhados, uma lareira localizada ao centro, e alguns sofás margeados ao lado do trono, todos de frente para o fogo crepitante. Analisava friamente um vulto sair do aposento, trazendo informações importantes para os seus planos, uma mescla de ódio e felicidade se apossaram dele, e ficou fitando em silêncio as chamas crepitarem da lareira, e quando tudo o que ele havia planejado seria posto em prática bem em breve, sua risada fria, ofídica, ecoou por todo o aposento..." _

O garoto analisou a si mesmo, suado, pálido, contorcendo-se de dor no chão, a beira da cama de Neville, que dormia profundamente. Ninguém havia acordado, e Harry sentiu seu coração palpitar de maneira incessante e rápida, e ele precisava partilhar aquelas informações, ele sentia que algo iria acontecer, e pelo visto não seria nada bom.

Desceu as escadas à sala comunal, e ficou ali aguardando Hermione aparecer, na esperança de alguma idéia ou confirmação de tudo o que ele suspeitava. Parecia cada vez mais terrível, e as estranhas dele só confirmavam todos os seus temores. Parecia que havia anos que sentara naquela poltrona até uma garota de andar duro e determinado, e cabelos castanhos já não tão revoltosos quando a conhecera, despontou da escada e se dirigiu a ele com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Harr... – mas parou ao ver a expressão do amigo. -, O que foi que aconteceu com você? – indagou Hermione, parecendo preocupada e sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

Harry acabou passando os quarenta minutos seguintes explicando a história repetidamente para Hermione, Gina e Rony, e perdeu-se no café da manhã com os amigos discutindo os motivos pelo qual Voldemort poderia estar tão feliz. Apesar de ter explicado as suas preocupações, nem mesmo Gina achava que Voldemort poderia ir tão longe a ponto de atacar Hogwarts em céu aberto, porém possivelmente poderia ter achado outro meio para entrar, afinal Draco Malfoy descobriu uma maneira o ano anterior, e só essa lembrança fazia Harry se corroer por dentro de dor, lembrando de seu antigo diretor que faleceu com essa pequena "descoberta", e a sua mente foi para Severo Snape, as feições macilentas que agora odiava mais que sua própria vida, e que faria questão de vê-las apagadas daquele sorriso frio e sem vida de seu antigo professor.

Com o período todo livre e contando com o "apoio" de Hermione, os garotos rumaram para a sala comunal, a fim de passar o tempo restante jogando snap explosivo e xadrez bruxo. Após perder pela terceira vez consecutiva de Rony, Harry resolveu fugir do amigo e se deliciou vendo Mione experimentar uma das poucas vezes que perdia alguma coisa para qualquer pessoa, e a experiência era ainda melhor vendo-a ser derrotada sucessivamente por Rony, que a cada partida melhorava mais, ou talvez a amiga que estivesse nervosa demais com o jogo.

A tarde transcorreu sem novidades, com todos eles almoçando demoradamente, e tomando um excelente café da tarde furtado por grifinórios querendo herdar o posto de Fred e Jorge, numa sala comunal aquecida e apinhada de alunos. Na realidade, uma das poucas coisas que acalmaram Harry foi rir e jogar snap com seus amigos, uma experiência desafiante e engraçada ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais com o fato de ter que lidar com os gênios pesados de seus amigos e namorada. De fato, Gina estava mais preocupada em provocá-lo do que jogar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas o garoto direcionava os olhares oportunamente para outras direções, e a ruiva passou a jogar sujo, e continuamente passou a roçar partes do corpo nele, provocando sensações que ele mesmo desconhecia, além da tradicional conga que suas entranhas faziam quando sentia aquele perfume floral que parecia único na pele da ruiva.

Ao final da tarde, Gina se levantou, pegou Hermione pela mão, e ambas subiram para os dormitórios, a fim de se arrumarem para a festa que começaria às nove horas.

Eles tiveram tempo apenas de murmurar o desagrado e se entreolharam, com a mesma cara que uma vez fora a mesma, mas Harry não se enganava, e dessa vez viu um brilho diferente no olhar do amigo ruivo, algo que ele não soube descrever, mas ele podia jurar que já havia visto o mesmo brilho no olhar de Hermione, Gina, Cho...

Passaram então a se acomodar de frente a lareira da sala comunal, e passaram o restante do tempo sobressalente contemplando os colegas de casa, rindo com algumas trapalhadas, sentindo-se incomodados com os olhares lançados a eles, e por vezes até envergonhados, pois um grupinho insistente de garotas quintanistas os analisavam tão atentamente, que poderiam arrancar um pedaço deles só com aquele olhar.

Deram-se por vencido, e se dirigiram aos dormitórios para por fim se arrumarem para a festa. Nenhum deles levou mais do que uma hora para se aprontar, e quando desceram, já havia alguns membros da ala masculina esperando, entre sorrisos nervosos de alguns a descontraídos de outros.

Harry estava vestindo uma nova roupa a rigor, totalmente preta, com golas altas e detalhes dourados, um sobretudo que lhe caia até a altura das canelas, dando uma sensação de imponência e simplicidade mutuas. Nada muito elegante, o garoto pensou, a não ser talvez por alguns bordados da roupa que eram em ouro, e um pingente que a dona da loja insistira em lhe dar, expressando os agradecimentos por tudo que ele já havia feito pelo mundo bruxo. Foi descobrir depois que o pingente pertencia a um bruxo antigo e famoso, e custava um valor absurdo.

Rony por sua vez, usava novas vestes a rigor que seus irmãos fizeram "questão" de presenteá-lo, com uma ajuda secreta de Harry. Era um smoke elegante, de cor marrom-avermelhada, com um sobretudo aberto nas costas e na frente, e um pouco mais curto que o de Harry, dando um ar mais descolado ao garoto. O tecido e a cor davam harmonizavam com os cabelos ruivos, deixando-o extremamente estonteante, até mesmo Harry se surpreendeu em como seu melhor amigo estava diferente, físico e mentalmente.

Os minutos se alongaram em um quarto de hora, um terço de hora, até completar quase uma hora exata, e por fim ele as avistou.

Ambas estavam usando belos vestidos, mas completamente diferentes em tudo. Gina descia as escadas com um vestido longo, de cor dourada e preta, que descia suavemente até pouco mais de seu joelho, exibia um corte vertical em uma das pernas, desde a sua ponta até uma parte de suas coxas, o que não passou despercebido por Harry. Os cabelos desciam lisos sobre as suas costas, com uma pequena franja de lado, o que dava um toque ousado e angelical a garota ao mesmo tempo. Completava a produção com uma maquiagem simples combinando com a roupa, um pequeno colar com um pingente que Harry reconheceu sendo o que ela havia dado para ele também, e uma sandália alta de cor preta, com um salto transparente, mas era tão alto que Harry achou que era sustentado por magia.

Hermione descia atrás de Gina, com um vestido mais longo que o da amiga, rodado perto de seus pés, inteiramente vermelho. Por sua vez, as costas eram inteiramente abertas, e deixavam exibir a pele macia e viva da garota, que parecia saltar aos olhos de quem quer que olhasse. Uma sapatilha de cano mais baixo e discreto que as de Gina era notada nos pés da garota, e seus cabelos perfeitamente ondulados em cachos bem feitos, presos na frente por uma presilha transparente delineavam as feições cada vez mais adultas de Hermione. A presilha por sinal parecia estar enfeitiçada, pois liberava um brilho embriagante como a luz solar refratada em um diamante, numa profusão de cores aos olhos dos presentes.

Apesar da paralisia, Harry conseguiu balbuciar:

- V... Você está linda. – disse o garoto, encarando-a por inteiro. Rony teve voz suficiente apenas para pegar a mão de Hermione e pronunciar um _"Uau"_ mal formulado, que arrancou um sorriso da garota, então Harry concluiu que ela entendera o elogio.

Ao cruzarem o retrato da mulher gorda rumaram direto para o Salão Principal, mas o que se via a seguir não era exatamente o que Harry gostaria de ver naquela noite...

Todos os professores se encontravam a porta do grande salão, onde seria a festa do dia das bruxas. Harry gelou por dentro, e após ver uma cara de enterro no rosto de Hagrid quando o gigante o avistou, ele teve certeza que não gostaria de ouvir nada do que seria dito por McGonagall, que chegava naquela hora, com o rosto vermelho, e aparentemente com pressa

- Peço um minuto da atenção dos senhores, por favor – começou a diretora. – Infelizmente tenho más noticias. E como elas nunca costumam vir sozinhas, acho que é melhor vocês saberem de todas de uma vez. – e parou por um segundo para se recompor. – O ministério sofreu um atentado hoje, e o Ministro da Magia foi assassinado. Não temos mais detalhes sobre isso, mas peço que todos os alunos, eu disse todos vocês, devem ir imediatamente para as suas salas comunais, onde devem aguardar os diretores de suas casas. – e saiu apressada, murmurando antes algo no ouvido de Hagrid, e com um olhar de esguelha para Pomona, que rapidamente se dirigiu com Flitwick para o lado oposto.

O meio-gigante atravessou a distância que o separava do quarteto e apenas conseguiu dizer:

- Sigam-me agora... – mas foi interrompido por gritos e um estampido ensurdecedor.

Para o espanto dos presentes, o grande portão que os abrigava contra o vento enregelado que vinha do lado de fora foi aberto de uma maneira brutal, e tudo o que Harry não gostaria de ver, se concretizou em alguns segundos.

Tudo parecia estar acontecendo num filme preto e branco, onde viu os professores que ainda estavam no local lançarem feitiços contra os invasores, alunos correndo por todos os lados, e alguns bravos estudantes se postando lado a lado, fazendo chover feitiços nos mascarados que adentravam o grande hall de entrada do castelo.

Após disparar alguns feitiços indiscriminadamente, Harry sentiu-se arrastar para o corredor contrário ao grande salão, e se viu acompanhado pelos seus amigos, e todos eles se trancaram em um velho depósito de velharias de Hogwarts.

Mal ele suspirou e ouviu uma voz um tanto fraca, porém decidida.

- Harry, é você que eles vieram procurar, não acho que eles vieram aqui matar todo mundo, portanto temos que fugir depressa – e respirou fundo ao falar de novo, vendo que o garoto já abria a boca para retrucar. –, Você e Gina chamarão atenção demais se fugirem como animagos, então se cubram com a capa da invisibilidade, e vamos para a floresta proibida, nos encontramos lá. Eu e Rony vamos distraí-los, e encontramos vocês lá. – finalizou Hermione, tirando um colar finíssimo da roupa, e de dentro de um pingente apareceu sua famosa bolsa, de onde ela tirou a capa da invisibilidade para Harry que ficou paralisado, mas haveria tempo para explicações depois.

Sem dar tempo de o garoto responder, Rony e Hermione sumiram, e apareceram no lugar um lobo e um lince, e Gina atirou a capa por cima dos dois, e a porta se escancarou com Rony disparando entre uma batalha que parecia um pouco pior do que a que eles haviam visto, e Harry constatou para o seu horror que uma parte do teto havia cedido, e inúmeros alunos estavam caídos, atingidos por feitiços que pelo menos a uma analise rápida, não havia tirado a vida deles.

Harry e Gina passaram desabalados pelos combatentes, tentando ao máximo não serem notados, e o garoto divisou um animal de grande porte mais a frente, avançando contra um dos mascarados, que parecia levitar algumas pessoas, que pareciam penduradas pelos tornozelos. Ao se distrair, tropeçou em um grande volume que jazia no chão, mas Gina o segurou pelo pulso, porém foi tarde demais, pois dois sujeitos encapuzados abriam caminho entre os combatentes, e Harry só teve tempo de mergulhar com Gina antes que dois raios roxos atingissem-os em cheio.

Gina rolou no chão e caiu entre alguns estudantes feridos, e Harry lançou indiscriminadamente diversos feitiços não-verbais contra os Comensais da Morte, que tiveram que abaixar e conjurar escudos para não serem atingidos. Ao ver que ganhara alguns segundos, ele gritou para Gina:

- Vá atrás de Rony, eu vou despistá-los - e correu escada acima, disparando feitiços e tentando se defender dos dois Comensais que avançavam contra ele agora. Harry tentou não pensar em Gina, e entrou na tapeçaria que o levaria alguns andares acima, e com sorte os Comensais não conseguiriam sequer acha-la.

Ele lembrou de pular o degrau que sumia, correndo até o ar escapar de seus pulmões, e ao sair da tapeçaria, já não era mais Harry, era apenas um pássaro bonito e laranja que sobrevoava o castelo, que havia se precipitado por uma janela aberta, e ia em direção a floresta. Os pensamentos de que seus amigos estavam sendo massacrados e até mortos fazia com que todo o ar que ele possuía o queimasse de dor, mas felizmente ele não teve muito tempo para pensar no que fazer, pois alguma coisa na floresta pareceu brilhar por alguns instantes, e o professor Moude apareceu na parte de trás da cabana de Hagrid, visível ao garoto, e passou a chamá-lo para entrar, acenando freneticamente para a Fênix que sobrevoava a região.

Deu um rasante direto em direção à porta traseira, mais confuso com o fato do professor o ter reconhecido e adentrou rapidamente, e o professor fechou a porta com a varinha.

- Prestem atenção, por favor. Não há tempo para explicações agora, e temo que não tão cedo vocês as terão. Logo Voldemort e seus comensais estarão chegando para se apoderar do castelo, e eles estão agindo rápido – disse o professor num tom calmo, porém severo. – Peço que vocês sigam pela floresta proibida até ela se condensar o suficiente, e se desviem para a esquerda quando estiverem chegando perto da depressão em que se encontram as acromântulas. Chegando lá, aguardem amanhecer, e sigam em frente que vocês irão encontrar uma caverna, e de lá vocês poderão desaparatar. – continuou o professor. – E caso vocês encontrem Comensais da Morte que estão vigiando a floresta, vocês tem que garantir que eles não se lembrem de terem topado com vocês, e está fora de questão eles cogitarem tocar a marca negra. – finalizou o professor, perfurando-os com seu olhar.

- Vão agora - disse Moude. – Irei distraí-los para vocês não serem notados. – e dizendo isso acenou com a varinha, e uma chuva de brilhos e cores foi notada saindo da floresta até eles, e Moude agitou novamente sua varinha, e dessa vez uma densa nuvem de fumaça azul se formou no caminho entre a floresta e a cabana de Hagrid, facilitando a fuga do quarteto, que entrou desabalado na floresta e sumiu de vista logo depois.

--

Tá ai, mais um capitulo para vocês.

Gente, por favor, COMENTEEEE! É importante para nós, autores, sabermos o que vocês estão achando da história.

Obrigado a todos e até a próxima.


	15. A Fuga

_- Vão agora - disse Moude. – Irei distraí-los para vocês não serem notados. – e dizendo isso acenou com a varinha, e uma chuva de brilhos e cores foi notada saindo da floresta até eles, e Moude agitou novamente sua varinha, e dessa vez uma densa nuvem de fumaça azul se formou no caminho entre a floresta e a cabana de Hagrid, facilitando a fuga do quarteto, que entrou desabalado na floresta e sumiu de vista logo depois._

**Capítulo 14 – A Fuga**

Ao adentrar a floresta e sentir-se cobrir pela sombra e escuridão que ela proporcionava uma onda de pânico o invadiu, ao pensar que estavam deixando de lado grande parte das pessoas que ele amava, fugindo como um covarde, enquanto os amigos lutavam corajosamente. A cena de toda a confusão, os corpos caídos e o agouro de morte agora pareciam vivos em seu estômago, que havia esquecido o que eram movimentos regulares e agora agia de um modo mais agressivo que o salgueiro lutador.

Infelizmente não podia se dar ao luxo de ser pego, e muito menos arriscar que os amigos fossem torturados ou mortos durante o processo, e isso fez com que suas mãos se contorcessem involuntariamente com o simples pensamento, então clareou sua mente enquanto andavam, e decidiu assumir a partir dali, e garantir que todos pudessem ao menos sair vivos de Hogwarts, o lugar que Harry tanto amara, agora era tão perigoso quanto adentrar uma sala com Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

- Vamos por aqui – começou Harry, apontando em uma direção em que as matas se adensavam. –, e mantenham a varinha em riste, qualquer sinal de vida, ataquem primeiro e perguntem depois.

Ninguém pareceu querer discutir com o garoto, e ele apenas visualizou o rosto pálido de Rony, os cabelos emaranhados e alguns cortes no rosto de sua amiga, e se surpreendeu ao ver que Gina o olhava intensamente, com uma calma que Harry queria ter no momento, se é que a "namorada" realmente estava calma, ou queria apenas parecer forte no momento, de fato Harry nunca viria a saber o que se passava na mente daquela ruiva desmiolada e impulsiva.

A floresta proibida sempre pareceu assustadora, mas talvez o medo que estivessem sentindo a fazia pior do que eles jamais teriam imaginado. O vento fustigava as árvores, circulava entre a mata fechada produzindo sons definidos no mínimo como aterrorizantes, e ainda havia a preocupação com todos os animais e seres mágicos que a habitavam. E Harry sorriu ironicamente que tudo isso era apenas um tempero, pois ainda havia os Comensais da Morte, que queriam pegá-lo e torturá-lo, antes de servi-lo de bandeja a um bruxo maníaco e homicida, e uma tremenda vontade de rir o acometeu com esse pensamento, pois tudo parecia acontecer com ele, e por vezes ele se perguntava se não seria melhor acabar de vez com tudo aquilo.

Sentiu o ar fugir um pouco de seus pulmões ao tomar um tapa no estômago, e concluiu sem muita dificuldade que era Rony que o havia acertado.

- Acho que ouvi alguma coisa. – disse Rony, agora num tom levemente esverdeado, e suando copiosamente ao apertar a varinha com tanta força, que Harry achou que iria parti-la só com a força que era aplicada.

O clima ficou muito tenso, e eles se encostaram um nos outros, apurando os ouvidos, atentos a qualquer barulho e movimento que indicasse que algo os havia alcançado. Felizmente depois de longos e intermináveis minutos, eles se descobriram sozinhos, e o barulho foi interpretado como natural, pelo menos para o local em que estavam. Harry olhou em volta, e notou que nesse trecho as árvores eram espaçadas, e havia uma clareira pequena, em torno de dez metros de raio, onde a grama e lascas de madeira jaziam ao chão, e seus pensamentos voaram para Grope talvez se divertindo.

Hermione, que não agüentava mais ficar naquele lugar, puxou a fila e começou a andar, mas só teve tempo de gritar ao ser empurrada ao chão por Harry, que gritou logo após o "educado" gesto:

_- Protego!_- e viu que o feitiço que vinha em sua direção havia rebatido e se perdido na selva, escorregando logo a seguir em um nodo de uma árvore particularmente grande.

Nesse momento, sentiu Gina disparar algo ao nada, que foi acompanhada por Rony, que se colocava como escudo humano entre os amigos caídos. Harry não teve tempo de pensar, e se levantou correndo, acompanhado por Hermione, e divisou para seu completo horror que três bruxos mascarados entravam em cena, sorrindo para eles.

- Ora, ora, ora, acho que capturamos alguns fujões da escola. – e Harry reconheceu imediatamente a voz arrastada de Lucio Malfoy, que ao mesmo tempo barrava o avanço de um dos mascarados, que produziu um som estrangulado ao ser acertado daquela forma.

- Você tem as suas ordens, Greyback. – Lucio disse calmamente. – Não devemos ferir o Potter, mas pode ficar com a sangue-ruim de presente para você. – completou sorrindo maldosamente, acompanhado do terceiro Comensal, que já disparava sucessivos feitiços contra os garotos, e o lobisomem investiu contra eles com uma risada grossa e entrecortada por algo que parecia um latido.

Harry não pensou duas vezes, e conjurou um escudo para se proteger do feitiço que vinha na sua direção, e passou a atacar o Comensal que disparava feitiços indiscriminados contra seus companheiros, fazendo com que o mascarado se voltasse para ele, e talvez assim deixaria seus amigos num perigo um pouco menor do que já estavam.

Um feitiço de furar os tímpanos estatelou-se no escudo que Harry erguia e por sorte não o atingiu. O garoto pensou em como reverteria à situação, visto que o Comensal o alvejava seqüencialmente, não dando tempo para o garoto sequer pensar. Ao disparar um feitiço de impedimenta que fez com que o Comensal tivesse que se esquivar abruptamente, aproveitou para entrar entre duas árvores próximas, em direção ao provável caminho que eles deveriam seguir, procurando que o seu adversário o acompanhasse e também houvesse tempo para pensar em uma maneira de escapar.

Ao entrar nas árvores, decidiu fazer uma loucura, coisas que seu cérebro sempre fazia em situações criticas como aquela, e que nunca o abandonara até aquele momento, e ele esperava que não houvesse chegado a hora de falhar. Movimentou sua varinha de modo displicente, e uma nuvem de fumaça se ergueu, ao tempo que um feitiço o atingiu no braço, causando uma dor aguda e uma sensação de queimação em todo o corpo. Harry ignorou a dor e mentalizou a vontade de ser livre, de sentir o vento fustigar a sua face, a sensação do vôo, e uma fênix se lançou ao ar, voando perto das copas e em segundos, visualizou o Comensal da Morte, alvejando feitiços contra a cortina de fumaça, para depois se espreitar entre as árvores, sorrateiro, tentando dar a volta e pegar o garoto no lugar onde ele julgava que Harry estava escondido.

Harry aterrissou atrás do Comensal, sua transformação de animago desfazendo-se antes de seus pés tocarem o chão, e ele bradou:

_- Estupefaça!_ - e antes mesmo do feitiço acertar em cheio nas costas do Comensal, ele movimentou mais uma vez sua varinha.

_- Petrificus Totallus!, - Incarcerous!_ - e o Comensal caído no chão foi paralisado, sobreposto e enrolado em grossas camadas de cordas, que o prenderam instantaneamente, deixando-o com a aparência de uma estátua de cera velha e gasta, envolta por cordas coloridas, que pareciam ter vida própria.

O Comensal atordoado e preso começou a movimentar os olhos, numa expressão muda de pânico e raiva. Harry sorriu vitorioso para ele, sentindo uma pequena vontade de eliminá-lo, mas o pensamento em Dumbledore, e como ele teria manejado toda aquela situação pareceu acordá-lo de um transe e ele correu de volta para ajudar os amigos.

Entrementes, Rony colocou-se entre Hermione, que havia sido derrubada por um feitiço vindo de algum lugar, e Greyback, e com uma fúria gélida em seus olhos, que beiravam o desejo de morte. Nunca teria coragem de tirar a vida de um ser - humano, se é que aquilo poderia ser considerado humano, mas se tivesse que o fazer, com certeza não hesitaria, ainda mais com o qu2e estava em jogo. Divisou minimamente Harry dar combate ao Comensal... Harry correr entre as árvores... Hermione se levantando lentamente... Mas não poderia ajudar, não agora

Greyback corria em direção a ele com a varinha em riste, e por um momento insano, Rony pensou em esmurrá-lo ao modo trouxa, fazê-lo sentir o máximo de dor possível, e assim acalmar toda a raiva que o possuía. Mas seu instinto bruxo falou mais alto, e ele saltou para o lado ao ver um raio púrpura passar por ele, e disparou em direção a Greyback um feitiço de Impedimenta.

O Lobisomem se desviou, tombando para um lado e agilmente recuperando a posição anterior, disparando um feitiço redutor, que estraçalhou as árvores em suas costas, e fez com que algumas lascas o atingisse, atordoando o ruivo por alguns segundos, o suficiente para não possibilitar um contra ataque, e Greyback passou a dominar a situação.

O duelo durou pouco mais que um minuto, pois apesar de contar com a sorte do lobisomem ter tropeçado e perdido o equilíbrio, ele bradou um feitiço de confusão que com certeza iria atingi-lo, mas uma risada o fez virar o rosto...

Mas era tarde demais... Rony havia se distraído, e buscava com os olhos o rosto daquela que seria a mulher de sua vida, e o horror de seu grito cortou o ambiente, ao ver a maldição da morte de Malfoy indo na direção dela. Tentou erguer a varinha, mas tudo que conseguiu foi gritar primeiro por Hermione, depois por sua própria dor, que ele acabara de concluir que algo o atingira, e provavelmente seria uma maldição de tortura, agoniaria até a morte...

Gina acordou de um sonho, parecia tudo um truque de sua mente, e despertou a tempo de ver seu irmão dar combate a Greyback, que avançava contra ele com uma raiva pavorosa, e Hermione se levantar vagarosamente com a vista pregada na direção de Rony, que disparava feitiços a esmo, todos passando longe do lobisomem. Um agouro tomou conta de Gina, e a ruiva divisou a tempo um sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Lucio Malfoy, que se encontrava do lado oposto da clareira, sua cabeça girou nas órbitas, e a única coisa que lhe pareceu viável foi disparar um feitiço estuporante, não em Malfoy, mas em Hermione, que tombou estrondosamente no chão, o sangue espichando para os lados, e a dor audível de seus ossos em contato com o chão duro da floresta, ao tempo em que uma azaração verde passou onde o corpo de Hermione estava segundos antes, em conjunto com um grito agudo de seu irmão, cada vez mais alto, ao tempo que Malfoy se virava para ela.

Ela correu na direção contrária aos combatentes, num rápido impulso e o feitiço de Lucio passou longe, e a garota agradeceu mentalmente os seus treinamentos de quadribol, que renderam a ela reflexos e movimentos extremamente rápidos, e descobriu que havia se afastado ainda mais de Malfoy, e ficando com o Lobisomem de costas para ela, enquanto torturava seu irmão. Ela teria que se preocupar com Malfoy depois, e rezou para que o escudo humano que Greyback fazia, mesmo sem intenção, desse tempo para que ela pelo menos libertasse Rony da tortura a que ele estava submetido.

Ele aparentemente estava rindo e perdido em sua própria sessão de tortura, e descobriu tarde demais que Gina já gritava:

_- Sectumsempra!_ - rezando para que o feitiço funcionasse e conseguisse livrar seu irmão. Aparentemente nada aconteceu ao lançar o feitiço, mas um grito e um baque no chão, indicou que uma espada invisível explodia contra as costas do lobisomem sucessivamente, e ele gritava de agonia no chão.

Talvez ela pudesse ter feito mais por todos aqueles que amava, porém uma luz brilhante e prateada a acertou em cheio no rosto, e tudo ficou muito escuro.

Harry chegou a clareira sentindo uma dor aguda no baço, fruto do esforço físico a que estava se submetendo, e a todos os percalços que já havia enfrentado. Como em uma cena de cinema trouxa, ele viu Lúcio com a varinha em riste prendendo Rony com grossas cordas, Hermione ao chão gemendo de dor, tentando se arrastar até onde Rony estava, conseguiu visualizar também uma massa ensangüentada no chão, e Gina, e seu peito se comprimiu... Não era a mesma coisa que ver seus amigos, pois já havia se acostumado a enfrentar diversos perigos e situações com eles, mas Gina era diferente, era a sua Gina...

Talvez houvesse alguma chance se ele conseguisse derrubar o Malfoy, mas não precisou de fato agir. A terra tremeu por alguns segundos, e parecia engolir com uma furiosa rapidez a terra e as árvores que estavam em seu caminho, e Harry viu, e pela primeira vez em sua vida agradeceu aos céus por Grope correr em direção a Lúcio Malfoy gritando:

- Hagggerr mandar Grope... Grope defender Arry. – e o gigante avançava contra o Comensal, que disparou um feitiço contra a cabeça do gigante e se embrenhou na selva, acompanhado pelo "irmãozinho" de Hagrid.

Harry teria tempo de agradecer aos dois irmãos por terem salvo suas vidas, e correu para Hermione, parando junto a ela e libertando Rony, que apesar de relutante, foi em direção a Gina, enquanto Harry executava alguns feitiços de cura, que apesar de não terem sido tão eficazes quanto os que Madame Pomfrey pudesse fazer, foram o suficiente para sua amiga se erguer, empunhar sua varinha e dar um meio sorriso para ele.

Rony já os encontrava com Gina, extremamente pálida e com diversas escoriações e inchaços no rosto, que evitava olhar o garoto de olhos extremamente verdes, com medo de fraquejar por alguns momentos e demonstrar que estava assustada com a situação.

Um movimento mudo de cabeça os fez seguir adiante, a respiração arfando, e o vento gelado fustigando dolorosamente seus rostos já cansados da batalha. Não foi necessário ter um mínimo de percepção para Hermione ofegar, e todos perceberem que aquele frio enregelante não era somente da floresta...

Dementadores vinham na direção dos garotos, deslizando incorporeamente, deixando um rastro de pavor e destruição, sobretudo na fauna da região. O momento era aquele, e nada mais importava para Harry do que tirar os seus amigos de lá, escapar com vida, pelo menos mais uma vez, não poderiam morrer ali, não depois de toda a esperança que lhes foi colocada.

- iExpecto Patronum!/i - E um veado irrompeu da varinha do garoto, que foi de encontro aos dementadores, fazendo-os se dispersarem, mas para seu pavor, eles contornavam seu patrono, se afastavam e se aproximavam, e nenhum dos outros três apresentava sucesso ao completar o feitiço suficientemente.

Era inútil lutar de outra maneira, mas assim que seu patrono virou apenas fumaça no ar, ele disparou sucessivos feitiços estuporantes, de impedimento, de desarmamento, enquanto berrava para que eles o ajudassem, para que eles espantassem os dementadores, para que pelo menos eles demonstrassem alguma esperança.

Rony olhava de Hermione para os dementadores, tentando inutilmente transformar o vapor que saia de sua varinha em algo corpóreo, Gina por sua vez estava recostada em uma árvore, esgotada, com os ferimentos parecendo cada vez mais abertos, onde sangue e pus se mesclavam em uma profusão branco-avermelhada, e Hermione se revezava entre tentar estancar o sangue da amiga, conjurar seu patrono e olhar desesperada para as inúteis tentativas de Rony.

Sem saber o que fazer, com alguns dementadores descrevendo semicírculos sobre eles, fechando cada vez mais o cerco, Harry espantou os gritos de seus pais, o sorriso de Sirius desaparecendo no arco, e a imagem de Dumbledore cruzando as ameias do castelo, e caindo ao chão, todo o sofrimento pelo que ele havia passado, toda a angustia e responsabilidade e correu ao encontro de de Rony, e cochichou ao seu ouvido:

- Por favor, Rony, se concentre, se eles chegarem mais perto nunca mais veremos o sol nascer, você nunca mais verá sua família de novo, você nunca mais verá Hermione...

Era inútil conjurar um patrono sozinho, e após alguns segundos de hesitação, um grande cachorro irrompeu da varinha do amigo, acompanhado por um gritinho de sua amiga de cabelos castanhos, e Harry enfim pode liberar todo a felicidade que sentia por ter amigos como aqueles, mesmo com todo o horror que ele tinha em seu passado.

Os dois patronos abriram caminho entre as árvores congeladas pela podridão dos dementadores, e os mesmos apenas visualizavam por sobre o céu os garotos avançarem e se afastarem, impotentes pela ação dos patronos de Harry e Rony.

Harry agarrou Gina, e a arrastou com ele, em direção ao caminho que eles supostamente deveriam ir, se já não houvessem se perdido. Seus dois amigos o seguiam de perto, respirando pesado, caminhando descompassadamente, e tropeçando em alguns galhos e troncos, tamanha era a intorpecência que todo aquele exaustivo dia provocava.

Ao correr, Harry se perguntava onde estaria Grope, os Comensais da Morte e seu amigo Hagrid, que mais uma vez se mantinha leal a ele, a Dumbledore, e salvara sua vida. O quanto devia a seu amigo gigante ele nunca saberia, mas com certeza era possível ele mensurar o quanto significava para ele.

A floresta parecia um embrenhado de árvores iguais, onde a cada dez metros percorridos pareciam se repetir, o som do vento fustigando a todos não ajudava em nada, e eles corriam pela sombra das árvores, sem saber o que havia a frente e o que ficou para trás, tudo parecia conspirar contra eles, mas, para o imenso alivio, embora que momentâneo do "Eleito", ele visualizou uma clareira, uma estrutura rochosa pequena para os padrões da floresta, e ao passar, sentiu um leve tremor no corpo, uma brisa suave passando por ele, e pode perceber pela primeira vez que a magia sempre deixava resquícios, e que ali estavam protegidos, só era improvável que tal pessoa pudesse ter feito isso.


End file.
